La Cosa Nostra
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: UA. Dinero, extorciones, amenazas, armas, asesinatos y un amor ilegal... esa es la vida de un mafioso. ¿A quién te unirías? ¿Al FBI o a "La Familia"? SoulxMaka  ligero OoC .
1. Infiltrada

**Hi hi!**

**finalmente he decidido publicar este fic q ya llevaba tiempo n la lista d espera**

**aun q al igual q con _Teach me! Soul-sensei_, este tardaré un poco en actualizarlo, asi q les pido paciencia ^^U**

**como todos ya saben, Soul Eater no me pertenece**

* * *

**1. Infiltrada**

El ruido que provocaba el tráfico fuera del negocio se veía ligeramente opacado por los murmullos y conversaciones que se desarrollaban allí dentro. La luz natural del sonriente sol mañanero iluminaba el local, creando un ambiente cómodo. Podía apreciarse claramente el sonido de los cubiertos y los platos de los que se encontraban desayunando alegremente en las tantas mesitas del restaurante. Aprovechando aquella pequeña multitud como pantalla, pudo pasar desapercibida fácilmente en aquel lugar. Procurando mantener un bajo perfil, bebía tranquilamente su café recién hecho, sola, en silencio, esperando la aparición de su colega.

Supo inmediatamente de su llegada al divisar una figura que se aproximaba hacia ella a paso lento, disfrazada también discretamente con unos lentes oscuros iguales a los de ella y una sencilla peluca ocultando su cabello. La recién llegada tomó asiento en la mesita conjunta, justo detrás de ella, asegurándose de quedar de espaldas la una de la otra, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder mantener una disimulada conversación entre murmullos sin ser descubiertas por nadie.

_Reporte de la operación ICN_ susurró la recién llegada, con un ya entrenado tono calmo de voz, pero sin perder su dulzura característica.

_La primera fase ha sido completada con éxito_ respondió ella de la misma forma, para luego llevar a su boca la taza de café y beber un poco más, manteniendo así la farsa ante los ojos ajenos y posibles espías.

_Buen trabajo, 47_ prosiguió nuevamente en murmullos _sus nuevas órdenes son acercarse lo más que pueda al de mayor rango sin ser detectada. Se le solicita informarnos inmediatamente de sus descubrimientos y datos desconocidos adquiridos dentro de las líneas enemigas_

_Entendido. Los avances que he logrado en el poco tiempo que he tenido la oportunidad de permanecer dentro, considero son indispensables para resolver los misteriosos crímenes de Nueva York. También he descubierto que están estrechamente relacionados con otra gran cantidad de asesinatos sin resolver en Chicago, ya que una gran cantidad de sus aliados se encuentran ocultos allí debido a la falta de control del gobierno_ continuó, empleando el tono profesional que siempre requería en ese tipo de situaciones.

Ambas guardaron silencio tan pronto vieron como un grupo de personas pasaban por el pasillo continuo a sus mesas, hablando animadamente entre ellos, ajenos a la plática secreta que existía entre las dos. La tensión abandonó sus cuerpos tan pronto los "sospechosos" siguieron de largo hasta salir del local. Nada de qué preocuparse… podían continuar intercambiando información.

_Posición del gobierno siciliano ante estos acontecimientos_ pidió nuevamente, acomodando sus gafas oscuras para tapar sus ojos azules.

_Inestable. Existe mucha corrupción dentro de las autoridades sicilianas. Muchos de los policías locales también se encuentran involucrados, ya sea como simples colaboradores externos como también directamente dentro de la organización, algunos incluso ocupando cargos importantes. Considerando que el número de traidores dentro de las filas enemigas es incierto, sugiero mantener la operación ICN en secreto por ahora_ contestó sin cambiar en ningún momento el timbre bajo y serio de su voz.

_Entendido. Se le agradece por su colaboración, 47. Nos mantendremos en contacto. Regresaré a Washington inmediatamente para dar el informe. Si requiere ayuda, nuestro escuadrón especial se la proporcionará de inmediato. Ellos se encargarán de seguirla secretamente en todo lo que les sea posible_ y con aquella última indicación, se puso de pie para luego desaparecer del lugar, tan discreta como cuando llegó.

Un suspiro escapó sin permiso de sus labios. Aquella doble vida la estaba desgastando, y eso que apenas estaba comenzando. Le esperaba aún un largo camino por recorrer, y no podía simplemente darse por vencida. Debía cumplir con sus nuevas órdenes y buscar la manera de acercarse a algún miembro de alto rango, para así sacarle toda la información que pudiera.

Imitó luego de algunos minutos la acción de Tsubaki para luego salir del lugar. Agradeció el hecho de que su "disfraz" llevara lentes de sol, ya que los rayos del astro rey le dieron de lleno en la cara una vez salió del negocio. Llevó una de sus manos frente a su rostro, para cubrir sus ojos y evitar enceguecerse. El sol brillaba mucho a esas horas de la mañana en las transitadas calles de Sicilia.

Emprendió marcha tan pronto el semáforo cambió para permitirle a los peatones cruzar la calle. Ya quería llegar a su departamento… necesitaba urgentemente tener una cita con la almohada. Estaba agotada por tanto estrés, pasar por tanta tención permanentemente tenía sus efectos secundarios. Sentía todo su cuerpo agarrotado y desgastado, sus parpados le pesaban a causa del sueño, quien parecía no querer rendirse ante los efectos del café.

Observó con cierta nostalgia las calles y edificaciones que la rodeaban… como extrañaba su oficina en Washington… Hacía apenas unos quince días, había sido transferida a Italia, en una arriesgada misión para desenmascarar finalmente a los grandes capos de la mafia. Y para atrapar a "la familia" que se ocultaba en los Estados Unidos, primero debía desmantelar la organización principal de ésta, ubicada en Sicilia, el lugar de origen de la _cosa nostra_. Había tenido mucha suerte de llegar en el momento preciso, justo cuando las ancestrales normas de la mafia comenzaban a cambiar para pasar más "desapercibidos", aceptando ahora a mujeres dentro de la organización. Aunque no había sido para nada fácil…Los viejos mafiosos aún querían mantener vivas las tradiciones, por lo que siempre vigilaban mucho más atentamente a _las novatas_ que a los novatos, dado que aún se guiaban por una ideología machista.

No lo entendía. Si Shinigami-sama sabía del cuidado y la desconfianza que le tenían a las mujeres… ¿Por qué la había enviado a ella en lugar de algún otro agente masculino?... no podía negarlo, ella era toda una profesional y nunca había fallado en una misión, pero tampoco tenía sentido enviarla a la guarida de los machistas más peligrosos dentro de la mafia.

Un leve gruñido en señal de protesta escapó inconscientemente de sus labios. Definitivamente, no entendía a su jefe… tampoco entendía como era que él, había llegado a ser director del FBI…

Tuvo que salir abruptamente de sus cavilaciones mentales al detectar unos rostros conocidos entre la multitud. Sin perder tiempo, volteó rápidamente hacia una vidriera para darles la espalda y procurar no ser descubierta, sin dejar de vigilarlos con cierto temor en ningún momento. Pudo ver a través del improvisado espejo que simulaba aquella vidriera, como los dos mafiosos charlaban animadamente cerca de allí. La gente transitaba cerca de ellos sin tener la más mínima idea de cuáles eran las verdaderas identidades de aquellos dos sujetos.

Por allí caminaban, el tal Ox Ford, quien tenía el rango de "soldado" **(1) **dentro de la organización, y junto a él se encontraba Harvar D.Éclair, consigliere **(2) **de la misma.

Apartó rápidamente la vista de ellos en cuanto comenzaron a acercarse a ella. Verificó a través del reflejo que se proyectaba en la vitrina que su peluca de largo y lacio cabello negro se veía convincente. Sentía su corazón bombear a velocidad luz la sangre por todo su cuerpo, esparciendo con una mayor velocidad la adrenalina que comenzaba a invadirla. ¿Qué haría si llegaban a descubrirla? ¿El escuadrón especial del FBI estaría oculto por allí cerca para proporcionarle apoyo en caso de ser necesario?... aún podía usar la pistola que llevaba oculta en su pequeño bolso… aunque de todas formas, con cualquiera de las posibilidades, terminaría siendo descubierta y probablemente asesinada, arruinando así la oportunidad perfecta de infiltrarse en el principal nido del crimen organizado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, al tiempo que una pequeña gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla. Era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que realmente sentía miedo de perder su vida. Sabía que esos tipos estaban armados a pesar de aparentar ser inofensivos, lo que reducía notoriamente sus oportunidades de sobrevivir a un enfrentamiento armado en caso de ser descubierta, sin mencionar las posibles muertes de civiles que ninguna relación tenían con el asunto.

Un enorme alivio la embargó tan pronto vio por el reflejo que los dos hombres pasaron de largo, sin siquiera prestarle la más mínima atención. A pesar de aquella tan tensa situación, sus agudos oídos nunca dejaban de trabajar, por lo que pudo verificar del tema de conversación que trataban, y afortunadamente, notó que solo hablaban del futbol… nada de qué preocuparse… ningún atentando que involucrara a gente inocente o negocios ilegales.

Pasados unos pocos segundos, esperó a que su cuerpo se relajara por completo, para así poder reanudar su marcha de camino a casa… otra situación similar a aquella por el camino, y terminaría por darle un infarto…

Justo en sentido contrario, un lujoso y bastante caro coche negro se trasladaba con cierta urgencia por entre el tráfico, logrando colarse hábilmente entre los otros vehículos, sin prestarle atención a las quejas de los conductores. Estaba molesto… no… molesto era poco. Estaba furioso… ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a interrumpir su descanso un día feriado?! Sabía que su "trabajo" no tenía días libres, pero aún así… deberían de tener un mínimo de consideración hacia su persona.

Sus ojos carmesí se asemejaban a los de un peligroso animal salvaje, con ansias de sangre… observaba iracundo el paisaje a través del vidrio polarizado. En su mente solo reinaba un único pensamiento… mataría a sus estúpidos subordinados por arruinar sus ocho horas diarias de sueño…

Pisó más el acelerador, intentando así llegar antes al punto de encuentro, sin prestarle ninguna atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ni tampoco a la muchacha de largo y lacio cabello negro que caminaba con pereza en sentido contrario por la acera.

Cada uno se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos y problemas, sin saber que muy pronto, sus caminos se cruzarían.

_El destino seguirá su curso sin ser alterado… no se puede cambiar lo que ya está escrito, así como no se puede evitar lo inevitable…_

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**(1) Soldado: **es el rango más bajo que existe en una mafia y sólo los que son italianos pueden llegar a éste puesto. Se encargan principalmente de combatir a la policía en casos de guerra.

**(2) ****Consigliere: **es el asesor de la familia. Siempre acompaña al Don (o Padrino), éste principalmente se encarga de aportar ideas en reuniones o aportarle ideas al Don.

**Si, algo cortito, ya lo c, pero prometo q los proximos caps seran mucho mas largos! XD**

**n fin, espero q la lectura haya sido d su agrado ^^**

**c les agradecen los reviews!**


	2. La Familia

**Hola gente!**

**Finalmente, he aquí el nuevo cap de "La Cosa Nostra"**

**Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**2. La Familia**

El enojo y la frustración que sentía se hacían notar en su forma de caminar. Llevó una de sus manos cerrada en un puño a la altura de su boca para morder ligeramente la uña de su dedo pulgar, intentando así controlarse y concentrarse en su trabajo. Pero no podía evitar sentirse así de todos modos, después de todo, ¡Era tan frustrante ser tratada como una sirvienta y ser vigilada constantemente solo por ser mujer! Ya estaba harta de esos malditos ancianos regordetes y adictos al tabaco que no hacían más que darle órdenes con insultos ocultos en mensajes subliminales y lanzarle miradas sospechosas. Pero debía calmarse y pensar cuidadosamente antes de cometer alguna estupidez. Ellos eran sus "superiores", por lo que debía de tragarse toda la ira y acatar sus ordenes obedientemente…

Dejó escapar un suspiro tan pronto llegó a la esquina, donde tuvo que detenerse junto con el resto de los peatones a esperar que el semáforo les diera paso. Por más que intentaba distraer su mente, ya sea pensando en su siguiente movimiento, o simplemente observando con impaciencia el tráfico mañanero, no podía sacarse de ninguna forma las ganas de patear a todos esos malditos mafiosos… aunque ya tendría la oportunidad de vengarse tan pronto los encerrara en prisión…

Una sonrisa un tanto malvada se dibujó en sus labios. Oh si… los haría pagar, no solo por tratarla como lo estaban haciendo, sino también por entorpecer su trabajo. De no ser por ellos, ya habría podido descubrir más acerca de la estructuración interna que tenía esa "familia", ya que aún no conocía al _Don_ **(1)**, o a los otros _Capos _**(2)**, y todo debido a la maldita interferencia de los ancianos machistas. Aunque pensándolo mejor… si esos tipos ya eran así solo por ser de la "vieja era", no quería ni imaginarse cómo debía de ser el _Padrino_…

El rey de los gánsters… con suerte, tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo ese día, ya que se llevaba a cabo una junta muy importante, en la cual _todos_ los miembros de "la familia" debían asistir. Aceleró un poco el paso, apretando con fuerza las tiras de su bolso de cuero, en una inconsciente demostración silenciosa de temor, que ni ella misma había detectado. Consiguió escabullirse de la forma más desapercibida posible hasta desaparecer en uno de los desolados callejones que utilizaban como atajo para llegar al lugar acordado. El lugar se encontraba algo fresco, dado que los altos edificios impedían que la luz del sol llegara hasta las paredes para transmitirles su calor. Continuó su marcha por ese solitario y algo sucio sendero hasta desembocar en una pequeña calle casi igual de desértica.

La carretera era más angosta y se encontraba un poco desgastada, dado que al estar tan "oculta" y poco requerida, no le habían brindado suficiente atenciones como a las demás. Las líneas que indicaban la zona peatonal habían perdido color y de ellas solo quedaban rastros blanquecinos y grisáceos, aunque no requeriría de su uso de todos modos dado que la zona estaba desierta.

O eso pensó, hasta que el sonido de un motor la alertó, haciéndola retroceder rápidamente -sin poder evitar caer de sentón al piso- justo a tiempo para esquivar el negro automóvil que la hubiera atropellado de no haber frenado tan violentamente como lo había hecho, dejando la marca de las llantas marcadas en el pavimento.

Una enorme ira la invadió tan pronto su cerebro pudo terminar de procesar la información. Sin perder tiempo, se puso de pie con los puños apretados y dirigió una mirada asesina al conductor del vehículo, quien podía ver gracias a que llevaba la ventana baja. El muchacho apretaba también con mucha fuerza el volante y sus afilados dientes de tiburón permanecían tensos ante la presión ejercida. Sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros, por lo que no pudo verlos, pero su blanco cabello no paso desapercibido.

_ ¡Oye tu, maldito animal, casi me aplastas!_ estalló finalmente.

El sujeto volvió a verla con su seño totalmente fruncido y sus ojos aún escondidos tras los lentes.

_ ¡Tú fuiste la que se me atravesó de repente, perra!_ respondió tan molesto como ella, para luego volver a centrar su vista al frente y arrancar a velocidad máxima antes de darle oportunidad de responderle, produciendo de paso una nube de polvo por culpa de su repentina aceleración.

Tosió un poco y tuvo que cerrar los ojos al verse envuelta en esa polvareda. Con una mano agitó un poco el aire cerca de su rostro para disipar un poco el humo antes de volver a abrir sus ojos para fijar su vista en el automóvil que ya casi había desaparecido del paisaje.

Dejó escapar un grito lleno de ira antes de patear repetidamente un pobre e indefenso poste de luz que se encontraba a su lado. ¡¿Quién se creía que era ese sujeto para hablarle así? ¡Ella era una de las agentes más importantes del FBI! Tan prestigiosa era su reputación que ni sus jefes se atrevían a levantarle la voz, ¡Y ahora llegaba ese miserable animal y tras casi atropellarla la insulta!... Tuvo que morderse la lengua para retener toda la sarta de insultos y maldiciones que afloraban en su mente. No debía de perder tiempo innecesariamente, ¿Dónde había quedado la profesional y magnifica agente 47? Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma el motivo de su estancia en aquel lugar, para así volver a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Finalmente se dedicó a cruzar la maldita calle, esta vez, mirando atentamente antes de cruzar, para luego recorrer una serie de desolados callejones hasta llegar a uno sin salida aparente a los ojos ajenos. Se detuvo al costado izquierdo, antes de golpear con tres toques una secreta y camuflada puerta metálica, hecha con los mismos relieves y pintada del mismo color que la pared de ladrillo que la rodeaba para pasar desapercibida. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, la puerta fue abierta por un corpulento sujeto con traje negro y sombrero. A pesar de que los lentes oscuros le tapaban los ojos, pudo sentir su intensa y escudriñadora mirada. Lo reconoció al instante. Si no mal recordaba, su nombre era Mosquito, y a pesar de tener el rango de Soldado, sus decisiones muchas veces tenían tanto peso como las de un Capo. Probablemente sería ascendido pronto.

Y para desgracia suya, al igual que todos los demás ancianos machistas regordetes, él también estaba en contra de la admisión de las mujeres a "la familia", pero dado que el _Padrino_ había estado de acuerdo con la decisión de aceptarlas, no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto más que menospreciarla discretamente como lo hacían los demás.

Sin prestarle atención a la fría actitud del "portero", prosiguió su camino hacia un estrecho pasillo subterráneo, iluminado únicamente por fluorescentes blancos sujetos al techo. Ya había estado allí antes, la primera vez, cuando logró ingresar a la organización, pero allí solo habían estado unos pocos Capos, Soldados y el Consigliere, quienes aprobaron su admisión –claro está que habiéndoselo consultado primero al jefe por teléfono-. Se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera, la cual parecía bastante elegante, desentonando un poco con el resto del lugar. Desde allí, podían oírse algunas conversaciones que se llevaban a cabo dentro de la habitación. Tocó suavemente, preguntándose si la habrían oído ante el ruido que comenzaba a escuchar. No obstante, su pregunta mental fue contestada tan pronto la puerta fue abierta por un hombre también de traje, aunque un tanto peculiar. Sus vestimentas se encontraban confeccionadas con distintos trozos de tela oscuros, cocidos con un hilo blanco que no hacía más que resaltar las zonas remendadas. Por debajo llevaba una camisa gris, y su corbata era blanca. Sus características más importantes se encontraban en la cabeza, donde se podía apreciar un tornillo de gran tamaño atravesándola de lado a lado, y en su cara, unas cuantas cicatrices.

_Llega justo a tiempo, señorita Albarn_ habló el hombre con un cigarro en la boca, para luego permitirle el paso con un elegante gesto.

_Gracias_ murmuró ante aquellas acciones antes de pasar. Afortunadamente, ya había tenido oportunidad de conocer al excéntrico Stein, dado que él había sido uno de los Capos que estuvo de acuerdo con su admisión y parecía realmente no molestarle el hecho de tener a una mujer en el grupo… o para ser más exactos, parecía no importarle nada de lo que sucediera, él solo se quedaba allí a escuchar las conversaciones, acatar órdenes, hablar sobre diseccionar y experimentar con los enemigos que cayeran en sus manos y fumar hasta que sus pulmones terminen sucumbiendo ante las cantidades industriales de cigarro que consumía por día.

Observó sorprendida la sala en la que se encontraba. No por el lugar, dado que ya lo conocía, sino por la cantidad de gente que allí se encontraba. Era una oportunidad única de almacenar cuanta información pudiera caber en su memoria fotográfica sobre la estructuración interna de la mafia y así aprender más sobre sus miembros para posteriormente poder atraparlos. Muchos de los gánsters allí reunidos se encontraban ya en sus respectivos lugares a los costados de la larga mesa negra, dejando siempre la cabecera despejada para el Don, y los dos lugares a cada lado para el Consigliere y el Subjefe. Más al fondo del lugar, se hallaba un largo sofá de cuero negro y en forma de "L" para cubrir bien el espacio entre las esquinas e ir contra la pared. Frente al gran sillón, había una pequeña mesada de mármol, que pertenecía a un mini bar con vitrinas de vidrio, exhibiendo la gran cantidad de licores de contrabando que poseían para consumo propio.

Al ver que al parecer aún faltaban algunos miembros por llegar –como por ejemplo, los más importantes- decidió tomar asiento en el sillón de cuero junto a otras dos muchachas que charlaban y reían animadamente, cada una con una copa de distinto licor en la mano. Las observó detenidamente. Era su primer encuentro con otra mujer mafiosa, y sabía que debía ser cuidadosa. De todos sus años de experiencia como espía, de una cosa estaba segura… las mujeres suelen ser mucho más peligrosas que los hombres…

Ellas vestían de una manera un tanto peculiar, entre lo casual callejero y lo formal, aunque sus caros accesorios delataban a la perfección la lujosa vida que llevaban. Observó por un instante su propia vestimenta, que tanto trabajo le había costado elegir, dado que no había ningún "código" para los atuendos femeninos, por lo que había optado por ir formal, con una camisa blanca de mangas largas y una falda un tanto ajustada de color violeta oscuro, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y combinaba con su bolso. Parecía más una secretaria que una mafiosa.

_Tú debes ser la nueva, ¿verdad?_ preguntó de forma amistosa una de las mujeres, que tenía el cabello lacio, largo y plateado.

_Eh… si… mucho gusto, soy Maka Albarn_ la habían tomado desprevenida, pero rápidamente sus dotes de actriz se pusieron a funcionar. Estrechó educadamente una mano con la muchacha, antes de que ésta prosiguiera.

_Un gusto, _colega_, yo soy Eruka Frog y ella es Mizune_ señaló con un gesto a su acompañante de cabello rosado, quien la saludó con una mano a la distancia, alzando también su copa hacia ella para invitarla a tomar.

Maka aceptó en silencio la invitación, y uno de los pocos muchachos caballerosos le sirvió una copa de Whisky.

_¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo trabajas con nosotros?_ quiso saber Mizune, sentándose ahora a su lado, dejándola así entre medio de ella y la otra de cabello plateado, quienes la miraban con una gran ansiedad, como todas aquellas chismosas mujeres enloquecidas por adquirir la primicia de la semana.

_Aún soy nueva en esto, hará no más de quince días…_ respondió casual, para luego llevarse la copa a sus labios y beber unos pocos tragos.

_Vaya, tienes suerte, nosotras entramos hace unos tres meses, cuando apenas estaban reclutando mujeres, asique nos tocó la parte más difícil. Era un infierno, todos te miraban como si fueras un bicho raro, pero ahora son un poco más abiertos a ese tema_ parloteaba la tal Eruka, como si alguien le hubiera preguntado por su historia.

Aunque tampoco le venía mal absorber esos datos. Si ella ya creía que estaban siendo injustos y machistas, ni quería imaginarse cómo debía de haber sido en los primeros días… tal vez, debía de considerarse afortunada.

De ser por ella, hubiera continuado interrogándolas, aprovechando que eran las clásicas chismosas que soltaban toda la información sin siquiera haber preguntado, pero su recopilación de datos se vio interrumpida ante el repentino silencio que se formó en el lugar. Observó nerviosa los alrededores, preguntándose si había hecho alguna mala jugada sin darse cuenta y con el miedo creciente de ser descubierta en la guarida de los mafiosos. Aunque para alivio y al mismo tiempo desconcierto suyo, todos se encontraban mirando en dirección a la puerta, por la que había entrado un sujeto de traje blanco, con camisa negra por debajo y una corbata color _sangre_…

Todos tomaron asiento en la mesa justo después de que el recién llegado se sentara en la cabecera del jefe, y a su lado, su leal Consigliere. Su expresión era seria, y sus ojos rojos recorrían cada rostro del lugar, verificando quien había llegado a tiempo y quién no. Su mirada carmesí se detenía por breves instantes en los rostros femeninos, como intentando recordar algún otro encuentro para saber si ya se conocían o se requería una presentación.

La agente en cubierta se sintió intimidada ante su presencia. Sin duda, se trataba de alguien de gran poder, era ese tipo de personas con las que podías toparte por la calle y simplemente hacerte a un lado con cierto temor para dejarlo seguir su camino por el miedo que provocaba su sola mirada, aunque tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que aquel sujeto se veía demasiado joven como para ser el Padrino. Lucía totalmente diferente de cómo había imaginado. Era elegante, con buen físico y estatura, guapo, joven, piel pálida, ojos rojos como la sangre, y un peculiar cabello negro con algunas partes blancas dibujadas en los mechones, simulando ser ojos. Entrelazó sus dedos repletos de anillos de oro para colocar allí su mentón una vez hubo posicionado sus codos sobre la mesa, finalizando la tarea de inspeccionar con la mirada a sus subordinados, deteniéndose finalmente en el rostro de Maka.

Sintió que el tiempo se detenía. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, al tiempo que algo en su estomago comenzaba a removerse inquieto, producto de los nervios. Si bien ya era bastante intimidante recibir su mirada, lo hacía aún peor el hecho de ser la única de pie, al no saber cual asiento era el suyo. Con una sutil seña con la mirada, el jefe le señaló uno de los asientos vacíos al costado derecho, casi por el centro. Ella acató de inmediato aquella silenciosa orden y se sentó en el lugar asignado.

Una vez terminó la revisión visual, prosiguió a dar inicio con la reunión.

_Caballeros_ comenzó con un tono serio pero ligeramente cordial, aunque pronto tuvo que corregir su discurso, dado que aún no se acostumbraba a tener mujeres en la organización y a menudo las olvidaba _y señoritas también_ saludó empleando ahora un tono más caballeroso, viendo a las pocas mujeres allí reunidas, logrando así que más de una se sonrojara ante sus palabras _se les agradece por acudir a esta reunión. Como ya algunos sabrán, me he visto obligado a convocarlos tan repentinamente a causa de los _Noah_, quienes últimamente han estado invadiendo nuestros territorios en Palermo, Catania y demás, asesinando a algunos de nuestros miembros e informantes_ su tono de voz era serio y profesional, alguien que sabía lo que hacía y tenía plena confianza en sí mismo.

Muchos de los miembros allí reunidos asintieron silenciosamente, dándole la razón.

_Debido a eso, hemos sufrido muchas bajas en nuestras filas. Muchos soldados han muerto innecesariamente por culpa de sus emboscadas en una clara provocación. Como es de esperarse, no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados, responderemos a aquello con todo lo que tengamos_ el tono de su voz, que aún permanecía serio, había adquirido ahora cierta nota macabra, al tiempo que su mirada se ensombrecía, resaltando así el color de sus ojos sangre _atacaremos en dos noches. Iremos directamente hacia ellos y así nos adueñaremos de sus territorios en Enna. Tomaremos venganza por nuestros miembros caídos e impondremos nuestro poder ante las demás familias…_ por unos instantes, reinó el silencio en el lugar. Un tétrico y escalofriante silencio, en espera de las palabras finales del Don _"nadie que se meta con los Evans puede irse sin recibir un castigo"_ aquello último lo susurró con un tono de voz siniestro, al igual que su mirada cobraba una expresión maligna y macabra, infundiendo así un miedo atroz a la gran mayoría de gánsters allí reunidos _ese es el mensaje que queremos transmitir a las demás familias, y los Noah pagarán caro por provocarnos. Se convertirán en el vivo ejemplo de lo que le sucede a los pobres diablos que son tan idiotas como para firmar su sentencia de muerte al desafiarnos_ finalizó, dejando helado a más de uno, principalmente a los novatos.

Maka sintió que el tiempo se detenía nuevamente, pero ahora era diferente… había un ambiente frio y aterrador. Podía sentir el miedo recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo ante aquellas palabras y siniestra voz, que casi saboreaba con deleite las masacres que estaban a punto de ocurrir, delatando así su mortal ira y sed de sangre… Ese sujeto era el demonio… no había otra forma de describirlo. En todos sus años de experiencia, de convivir con lo peor de lo peor para poder encarcelarlos y darles su castigo con todo el peso de la ley, nunca antes había conocido a alguien así… los sujetos más peligrosos y temibles con los que había tratado, no le llegaban ni a los tobillos a este Padrino.

_No parecía humano…_

La atmosfera que se había creado allí era tan tensa por culpa del temor que había provocado el jefe a sus subordinados, que prácticamente todos se encontraban estáticos en sus lugares. Con miedo siquiera de respirar, producir el más mínimo sonido o movimiento que llamara la atención de aquel demonio.

Y fue precisamente gracias a aquel sepulcral silencio, que la repentina, estrepitosa y ruidosa llegada de uno de los pocos miembros que faltaban, se hizo notar más. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y por ella entró otro hombre joven, con la respiración agitada, para luego encaminarse hacia la mesa. Estaba a punto de sentarse, cuando recibió la mirada reprobatoria y molesta de Asura.

_Llegas tarde_ le informó, con un tono serio pero furioso a la vez.

_Disculpe, Don, pero he tenido algunos inconvenientes por el camino_ argumentó en su defensa. Al estar rodeado de tanta gente, debía emplear el tono formal con él. Al ver que su jefe se ponía de pie, junto a la gran mayoría después del primero, optó por no tomar asiento, ya que era innecesario siendo que todo había acabado ya.

Se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al supremo de "la familia" y a los demás, quedando en la sala unos pocos miembros que permanecían en sus lugares, ya sea por pura pereza de levantarse o por el shock emocional que generaba Asura cada vez que abría la boca.

Continuó ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba hasta que repentinamente regresó a la realidad, encontrándose con la gran sala casi vacía. Aún un poco confundida y asustada, se apresuró a ponerse de pie y salir de allí cuanto antes. Tenía que transmitir toda esa información a sus contactos ocultos allí de inmediato. Notó que un sujeto que no recordaba haber visto antes se encontraba allí, obstruyendo el paso, parado despreocupadamente en el marco de la puerta, con una mano guardada en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo el cigarro que se encontraba fumando.

_Disculpe_ se excusó ella, para así pedirle amablemente que se quitara del medio.

El hombre la miró sin ponerle mucha atención, aunque al cabo de unos pocos segundos, la sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro al reconocerla, y su boca se abrió tanto ante aquel descubrimiento que el cigarro que fumaba cayó al piso.

_ ¡Tú!_ señaló acusadoramente con un dedo, dejándola ahora con una gran confusión que se expresó en su delicado rostro al arquear una ceja _ ¡Eres la maldita perra de esta mañana!_

Abrió la boca por la sorpresa, de manera involuntaria. No podía ser cierto… ¿A caso ese era el estúpido salvaje que casi la atropella por la mañana? Lo analizó rápidamente con la mirada, estudiando los datos que había almacenado en su cerebro sobre ese individuo. Coincidía a la perfección con el cabello blanco, color de piel, y aquellos inconfundibles dientes de tiburón. El atuendo era el mismo que le había visto por la mañana desde fuera del coche: traje totalmente negro, con una camisa celeste por debajo y la corbata oscura. La única diferencia era que ahora podía ver el color de sus ojos gracias a la ausencia de sus lentes.

_ ¡Y tu eres el pedazo de animal que casi me atropella!_ respondió ella igual de iracunda, acusándolo también con uno de sus dedos, como si de una simple pelea de niños se tratara.

_ ¡Por tu culpa tuve que parar de emergencia a cambiarle las llantas a mi coche!_ le replicó.

A Maka casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo al oír sus palabras, no lo podía creer. Tan sumida se encontraba en sus asesinos pensamientos que no notó la cercanía de Harvar y otro muchacho de cabello celeste y traje desarreglado.

_ ¡¿Disculpa? !_ preguntó incrédula _ ¡Por moco me matas! ¡¿Y todo lo que te preocupa es tu maldito auto? !_

De haber estado prestando atención a sus alrededores, hubiera notado como la cara de Harvar comenzaba a adquirir un tono pálido, a la vez que su boca se abría de la impresión. Así como también el muchacho de cabello celeste que estaba junto a él comenzaba a fruncir el seño molesto, y no tardó en protestar.

_ ¡Oye tú, pequeña zorra! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a…?_ fue callado rápidamente con un sutil movimiento de la mano del albino, quien le indicó con la palma que no necesitaba ser defendido.

En ningún momento dejó de mirar a aquella mujer. Aquellos desafiantes ojos jade… esbozó una sonrisa burlona ante una fugaz idea que cruzó por su mente.

_ ¡¿Qué rayos te parece tan gracioso? !_ reclamó molesta. Estaba a punto de golpearlo en aquella zona que sabía lo dejaría inconsciente y lloriqueando por un largo rato.

_Discúlpame, ¿Dónde quedaron mis modales?..._ habló un tanto sarcástico, sin quitar ni por un segundo aquella sonrisa burlesca que le adornaba el rostro _Maka Albarn, si no me equivoco_ supuso hábilmente, antes de inclinarse ligeramente ante ella, aunque sin romper el contacto visual ni cambiar la expresión de su rostro _un placer conocerla, señorita. Déjeme presentarme correctamente_ volvió a su postura normal, mirándola nuevamente desde arriba debido a su altura _mi nombre es Soul Evans, _Sottocapo_ **(3)**de esta "familia"_

Por un momento, los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par ante la sorpresa. Sottocapo… eso quería decir que él era…

Tragó grueso ante aquello, ensanchando así la sonrisa maliciosa de Soul, quien dejó al descubierto sus picudos dientes de tiburón.

_Tenía pensado presentarme como se debe ante la nueva colega en la reunión de hoy, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que se trataba de ti…_ continuó divertido, al tiempo que sacaba otro cigarro que Harvar ofreció encender con un respetuoso gesto _en fin, por lo menos puedo ver que los ineptos que te han evaluado han mejorado sus gustos…_ comentó al recordar la chillona y estresante voz de Eruka, dejando a Maka con la duda de si aquello había sido un halago o un insulto _nos volveremos a ver… hasta entonces, señorita Albarn…_ esbozó nuevamente una sonrisa burlona para luego exhalar el humo de su cigarro en su cara, antes de dar media vuelta e irse, seguido de cerca por los otros dos.

Y nuevamente, tuvo que disipar el humo con una mano mientras que tosía y cerraba sus ojos. Una vez se hubo librado de ese molesto y toxico gas grisáceo que obstruía su visión, fulminó con la mirada al albino por segunda vez en el día. ¡¿Qué a caso iba a hacerla tragar humo cada vez que se vieran?

Apretó sus puños por la rabia que la invadía. Ya no podía odiarlo más, aquel sujeto era detestable… no podía esperar a terminar finalmente con toda esa farsa y encerrarlo para verlo pudrirse lentamente en una celda, y si reunía suficiente evidencia de crímenes y asesinatos, podría verlo tostarse en la silla eléctrica. Ahora fue ella quien rió.

"Disfrútalo, Evans. Tú tienes el control por ahora… pero al final, seré yo quien disfrutará torturándote"

_El juego ha comenzado… ¿Quién tendrá la carta ganadora?_

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**(1) Don:** El _Don_ o _Padrino_ es el jefe de una familia. En su familia es el que tiene más poder, y casi siempre va acompañado de un Consigliere.

**(2) Capo:** El _Capo_ o _Capitán_ es uno de los rangos importantes de la mafia, puede llevar un grupo de soldados de máximo de diez personas a su mando y en casos especiales, el Don lo envía a asesinar a una persona.

**(3) Sottocapo: **El _Sottocapo_ es el _Subjefe_ al mando de una familia, normalmente suele ser el hijo del Don u otro familiar y, en caso de que este muera o le encarcelen, el Subjefe sería el nuevo Don.

**Bueno... he ahí el nuevo cap... ****(Apuesto que muchos pensaron que Soul iba a ser el Padribo, verdad? XD)**

**Lamentablemente, debido a unos problemas de los cuales no quiero hablar ni recordar, puede que me borre de FF por un tiempo indeterminado...**

**Aunque bueno, puede que si, puede que no... (esperemos que no!)**

**Intentaré traerles los nuevos caps tan pronto salga de este embrollo**

**¿Podrían dejar un review a esta pobre escritora? (les regalaré chocolates! XD)**


	3. Entre la espada y la pared

**¡Todos a festejar por el fin de semana! *aplausos***

**Sabía que regresar a clases iba a ser un calvario... ¡Pero nunca pensé que tanto!**

**En fin, no quiero aburrirlos con mi tragica historia de mi tragica semana...**

**Eso si, este cap tiene mucha... "accion mafiosa" y no sé si logré captar bien el estilo gánster... espero haberlo logrado, pero bueno, mi estimado público, ustedes deciden X3**

* * *

**3. Entre la espada y la pared**

Pasaron los días y finalmente llegaron a la fecha acordada para cobrar venganza contra los Noah.

Y como era de esperarse, ya todos se encontraban en sus respectivos puestos. La música clásica contemporánea inundaba el lugar gracias a los parlantes colocados estratégicamente, creando así un ambiente ameno para complacer a la numerosa clientela. El gran salón permanecía iluminado gracias a las grandes y costosas lámparas que colgaban del techo, adornadas de puro cristal. Las mesas se encontraban llenas y la gran mayoría que había asistido se encontraba totalmente concentrados en la ruleta y otros tantos juegos de casino. Era sumamente raro divisar a alguien que no tuviera una copa de licor en una mano o estuviera fumando. Únicamente los hombres eran bienvenidos en aquel lugar, donde desahogaban sus penas o pasaban un rato de diversión con las camareras, el alcohol y las apuestas, razón por la cual, a ella le había tocado actuar de mesera, mientras que el resto de "la familia" que pertenecían al género masculino podían divertirse libremente y hacer lo que se les viniera en gana.

El verlos divertirse con las apuestas, donde muchas veces perdían miles de dólares sin siquiera inmutarse, o también verlos atragantándose con alcohol como animales, le hacía hervir la sangre. Aunque sin duda, lo que más lograba enfurecerla, era el hecho de tener que actuar como una "camarera", ya que allí, su "atuendo" era un tanto… _peculiar_. Se sentía bastante incómoda, tanto por las miradas lujuriosas que le enviaban los clientes y sus "camaradas", como también por el ajustado cuero negro que la envolvía en ese traje de conejita. Un suspiro cargado de fastidio escapó por sus labios, antes de posar su vista en el resto de sus "camaradas" femeninos, quienes también vestían con el uniforme de "camarera", con la única diferencia de que a ellas les lucían esos trajes, no como a ella… ¡Veintiocho años y aún plana! Eso sí que era frustrante… tal vez exageraba, tal vez no era plana, pero era sin duda una hormiga al lado de todas las demás…

Apretó con fuerza la bandeja metálica que sostenía contra su pecho. No era justo, estaba furiosa, ¡¿Por qué las cosas se habían vuelto tan complicadas? Ahora no solo se sentía incómoda y avergonzada a más no poder, sino que también tenía la creciente necesidad de sacar su pistola oculta y dispararle a todos esos malditos mafiosos que no hacían más que gozarla con mujeres y emborracharse… y todo porque a Asura se le había metido en la cabeza que tenía que ser _ese _día. Habían averiguado por medio de una de sus más confiables informantes y _Asociada_ **(1)**, Arachne, que esa noche, una gran cantidad de los mafiosos de la banda de los Noah saldrían a divertirse a ese bar Playboy de Enna, y con suerte, el Padrino de aquella familia también se encontraría allí.

Apretaba tan fuerte aquella pobre pieza de metal que sentía que se doblaría bajo sus dedos en cualquier momento… No solo la humillación suponía un problema para esa misión, sino que también debía procurar no matar a civiles inocentes por accidente, así como de igual manera debía evitar que sus "colegas" mataran a éstos mismos. Como agente del FBI, su licencia para matar solo le permitía deshacerse de los criminales de ser necesario, pero no podía arriesgar la vida de gente inocente… y lograr eliminar a "la familia" Noah sin tener heridos o muertos civiles y sin generar sospechas en sus Capos, era toda una misión imposible… definitivamente, a penas volviera a ver a Shinigami-sama le pediría un aumento… le estaban pagando una miseria para lo que arriesgaba en aquella misión suicida…

Volvió a la realidad tan pronto divisó como sus "compañeras" comenzaban a ubicarse en sus posiciones, llevando licores a las distintas mesas donde se ubicaba el resto de la organización. Sin perder tiempo, colocó una botella de Whisky junto con unas cuantas copas para ir a ofrecerlas a los lugares ocupados por sus "colegas"… aunque pronto se arrepintió de ir precisamente a _esa_ mesa.

Allí se encontraban sentados muy cómodamente varios miembros. Una gran cantidad de Soldados, el Consigliere y el Sottocapo, en elegantes y cómodos sillones de cuero, disfrutando de una agradable partida de póker sobre la mesa y fumándose unos cuantos cigarros. Aún le resultaba extraño que los miembros superiores a los Capos asistieran personalmente a liderar un ajuste de cuentas, dado que normalmente solo tenían que dar la orden y sus subordinados lo hacían por ellos… aunque su poco período de experiencia en aquel lugar le hacía sospechar que se trataba por lo sádico que parecía ser el Padrino…Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma su papel allí para salir de una vez de sus cavilaciones mentales y así poder realizar su misión correctamente.

_ ¿Desean algo de beber, caballeros?_ preguntó cordialmente, inclinándose ligeramente ante ellos y exponiendo el Whisky que yacía sobre la bandeja de metal que manejaba con gran habilidad con una sola mano.

Muchos negaron, señalando con la cabeza sus propios vasos con otras bebidas, indicando que ya habían sido atendidos. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, una molesta voz a sus oídos la detuvo.

_Muy amable, bella dama. A mí se me antoja una copa de Whisky_ habló con altanería el Sottocapo, recostado muy cómodamente en su sillón de cuero.

A penas ella se volteó para fulminarlo con la mirada, pudo notar su vestimenta… traje blanco, camisa negra por debajo y una corbata también blanca para resaltar. Sus dedos repletos de anillos de oro, algunos incluso con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, y con un puro en la boca, sosteniéndolo con sus afilados dientes, mientras que sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa burlona… lucía tal cual como los mafiosos de las películas, con la única diferencia de que quizá él se veía más moderno con aquel piercing de oro a un costado superior de su oreja izquierda.

_Vaya vaya… pero miren a quien tenemos aquí_ comentó divertido _pero si es la malhumorada señorita Albarn…_ prosiguió con tono burlesco, ensanchando su sonrisa al ver como el ceño de la aludida comenzaba a fruncirse y su mirada jade adquiría un brillo matador.

_Enseguida le sirvo, señor_ contestó cortante y de mala gana, sirviéndole una copa con una grandiosa habilidad. No pudo evitar sentirse tan cohibida ante la intensa mirada nada descarada que le lanzaba el albino, observándola de arriba abajo como si se tratara de alguna pieza de arte o algo similar.

_Es una lástima que no tengas con que llenarlo al frente, pero por lo menos lo compensas con la retaguardia_ comentó divertido, logrando así que muchos de los mafiosos que se encontraban en la mesa rieran a carcajadas.

Sintió sus mejillas arder a más no poder. Una vez hubo superado su trauma momentáneo, se dedicó a matarlo con la mirada, para luego pasarle de mala gana su maldita copa de Whisky, derramando "accidentalmente" gran parte del contenido sobre su impecable traje.

"A ver cómo te diviertes quitando esa mancha" se dijo en su fuero interno.

_Ups, discúlpeme señor, no fue mi intención_ habló con el tono más falso que pudo expresar, sin poder ocultar muy bien una pequeña sonrisa burlona que se formó en sus labios al recibir la mirada furiosa de su jefe.

Aunque en cuestión de segundos, la expresión de su rostro cambió a una que la desconcertó un poco, sin entender porqué esa repentina altanería nuevamente.

_Descuida, no pasa nada, puedo comprarme otro traje, además… es culpa del negocio por contratar gente tan inepta_ contraatacó hábilmente, enseñando sus dientes afilados en una sonrisa torcida y sarcástica.

_Cuidado señor, no vaya a ser que se atragante_ respondió ella furiosa, con los dientes apretados, dándole a entender de forma clara que sus deseos eran los contrarios. Y una vez se vio libre de aquel mal momento, desapareció del lugar tan rápido como un rayo, lo más lejos posible de aquel detestable sujeto.

Él por otro lado se entretuvo de lo lindo observando su _sexy _caminar en ese ajustado y provocador traje de conejita, que remarcaba a la perfección sus curvas y le divertía la visión con esa esponjosa y blanca colita de conejo que se movía al compas de su andar…Definitivamente, admitir mujeres en la organización había sido la mejor idea que había tenido su Consigliere…

Una vez la vio desaparecer de su campo de visión, centró su vista en su costoso y elegante reloj de pulsera –hecho de plata y con incrustaciones de diamantes- para luego recorrer el lugar con sus ojos carmesí. Al parecer, Asura había decidido seguir el plan "B" y mantenerse oculto hasta iniciar el "ajuste de cuentas", dado que su rostro era fácil de reconocer, aún bajo un disfraz. Observó a sus compañeros de mesa, quienes seguían apostando en el póker y bebiendo como si el mundo fuese a acabarse, en especial Black Star y Ox. De forma ruidosa y un tanto brusca, apoyó la copa de Whisky sobre la mesa sin romperla, pero asegurándose así de llamar la atención de sus colegas, quienes guardaron silencio y detuvieron inmediatamente sus actividades para observarlo con atención, como acatando a una silenciosa orden.

_Ya es suficiente_ habló serio, observando con su penetrante mirada a sus subordinados _los necesito sobrios para esta noche, asique se acabó la etapa de bebidas_ sentenció finalmente, a lo que no obtuvo ninguna queja por parte de los muchachos, dado que respetaban su posición como Subjefe.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar. Según las fotografías e información que les había brindado Arachne, podía asegurar a simple vista que por lo menos tres de "la familia" Noah se encontraban cerca de ellos, en una de las mesas contiguas, ya ebrios a más no poder… pobres idiotas, ni siquiera sospechaban del infierno que les esperaba… aunque eso no significaba que no estuvieran armados. Probablemente, el resto de los gánsters enemigos se encontraban dispersos por el lugar, cerca de donde se encontraban posicionados estratégicamente algunos de sus mejores capos y soldados.

Encendió otro de esos costosos puros cubanos para intentar relajarse un poco antes de que Asura diera secretamente la señal, mientras que en su mente no dejaba de maquinar posibles estrategias y puntos ciegos que podrían aprovechar en caso de quedar en desventaja.

Aunque claro, no todo suele ir siempre como uno lo planea…

Las cosas pasaron tan rápido que su mente demoró algunos segundos en asimilar tan repentina y confusa escena…

El sonido de un disparo interrumpiendo el goce y alegría de la clientela… gritos… un ligero apagón, y posteriormente, sin explicación alguna, la alarma contra incendios comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, sacando del shock momentáneo a la mayoría de la gente, incluyéndolo a él, quien pudo regresar a la realidad rápidamente gracias a eso para ver como una gran cantidad de personas huía por las enormes puertas del bar, por temor al falso incendio que por alguna razón indicaban las alarmas.

Ya no le importó que rayos había sucedido con la luz y esa alarma, ni tampoco quién había dado el primer disparo. De lo que estaba seguro, era que los que quedaban en el local además de sus subordinados, eran los miembros de "la familia" enemiga, quienes sacaron sus pistolas y comenzaron a disparar de una vez contra ellos. Sin perder tiempo, Soul también sacó su arma oculta de dentro de la chaqueta del traje para así comenzar a responder el tiroteo, seguido casi al instante del apoyo de sus subordinados, quienes se encargaban de defenderlo y derribar a cuantos enemigos les fuera posible.

Uno… dos… tres…

Contaba mentalmente a los sujetos a quienes disparaba justo en la cabeza, matándolos instantáneamente, no obstante, aquello no le impidió ver como Asura salía de su escondite en el pequeño balcón interno del piso superior, con su pistola ya lista para matar. Pudo notar como toda la ira contenida se dibujaba en su rostro, demostrando así el enfado que sentía por aquel suceso inesperado que terminó por arruinarle los planes, obligándolo de una vez a atacar.

La luz regresó en ese momento, permitiéndole ver la gran masacre que ya habían hecho en aquel lugar. De forma casi automática, se ocultó hábilmente detrás de uno de los sofás de cuero para utilizarlo como escudo y así trasladarse a escondidas detrás de uno de los gruesos pilares de piedra que decoraban el lugar y le proporcionaban un escondite más seguro. Recorrió rápidamente el sitio con la vista mientras recargaba su arma con nuevas balas. Había algunas bajas en sus tropas, pero el número de enemigos caídos era mayor. Estaba casi seguro de que aquello se debía más a lo sobrios que se encontraban sus hombres que por otra cosa, dado que la magnífica estrategia que Asura había planeado se había desmoronado inesperadamente.

Tan pronto terminó de recargar su arma, asomó ligeramente la cabeza por el pilar que lo escondía, para así disparar con una impresionante precisión a otros dos mafiosos enemigos, matándolos al instante. Por lo menos aún mantenía la esperanza de salir ileso de allí y con bajas mínimas, dado que Stein, Medusa, Mifune, Asura y hasta él mismo, contaban con una puntería de francotirador inigualables, lo que los hacía tan temibles y peligrosos a la hora de atacar.

Avanzaba como podía, teniendo que hacer carreras en zigzag, deteniéndose en algunos puntos que le proporcionaban un escondite para así poder disparar más de cerca. Al cabo de unos minutos, oyó por detrás de otro pilar como el sonido de los disparos comenzaban a disminuir del lado contrario, indicando de esa manera que el numero de enemigos se había reducido considerablemente. Fue solo hasta ese momento que pudo notar las manchas y salpicaduras de color carmesí que habían manchado su traje… pero no era su sangre, sino la de los mafiosos que había asesinado… una tétrica y macabra sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Era precisamente por eso que amaba ir de blanco a los ajustes de cuentas… _La sangre resaltaba mejor con los colores claros…_

Asomó finalmente la cabeza de su escondite, solo para mirar con satisfacción una gran pila de cadáveres que yacían en el suelo, empapados de sangre y tiñendo así el piso de rojo. A simple vista, no se divisaban enemigos vivos por el lugar, por lo que echó una rápida mirada a sus tropas… algunos recargaban municiones, mientras que otros ayudaban a los heridos. Pudo ver como Black Star se sujetaba fuertemente su hombro derecho, sin poder retener una mueca de dolor… ¿A caso lo habían herido?... ¿A él?... vaya… era la primera vez que veía que él salía lastimado de una balacera. Aunque afortunadamente comprobó con un rápido intercambio de miradas que se encontraba bien.

Centró nuevamente su atención al frente, examinando los destrozos con la mirada, y descubriendo así un leve movimiento por debajo de las mesas. Fue instantáneo. Apuntó hacia ese lugar y apretó el gatillo, acertando en el blanco. No sabía exactamente donde le había dado, pero supo que le atinó al oír un quejido, y pocos segundos más tarde, un sujeto de gafas oscuras y traje huyó del lugar a gran velocidad, presionando fuertemente sobre la herida que tenía en uno de sus brazos y dejando así un rastro carmesí por el pasillo, donde corrió desesperadamente hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

_ ¡Ese es mío!_ advirtió tan pronto vio que algunos de sus subordinados hacían ademan de ir tras él, para luego comenzar a perseguirlo tan entusiasmado como si se tratara de un pequeño niño persiguiendo a su primera mascota… realmente le gustaban los ajustes de cuenta.

Siguió a trote el camino de sangre que había dejado su presa, sonriendo cada vez más al sentir que se aproximaba al objetivo. Continuó hasta llegar a una pequeña bodega a oscuras. Caminó con cautela los primeros pasos, atento a cualquier movimiento o sonido que delatara la ubicación del sujeto. Apuntó rápidamente hacia uno de los costados, donde había cierto movimiento bajo algunas alfombras. Y fue precisamente por ese descuido que no vio venir el disparo que le propinaron desde el fondo.

Para fortuna suya, el francotirador allí oculto no había tenido muy buena puntería que digamos, ya que apenas le hizo un rasguño a la altura del brazo derecho, pero aún así fue suficiente como para hacerlo sangrar, encendiendo su ira hasta llevarla a niveles inimaginables… a él _nadie_ lo había lastimado en una balacera, no había salido herido desde hacía años… haría pagar al maldito desgraciado que se atrevió a dañarlo. Disparó incontables veces hacia el lugar de donde provino el disparo, y no se detuvo hasta ver esparcirse un gran charco de sangre en el piso. No obstante, la sádica sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios desapareció tan pronto vio salir al otro sujeto oculto debajo de las alfombras. Apuntó rápidamente hacia él, pero al momento de jalar el gatillo, éste solo emitió un "_clack_"… sin duda, una de sus peores pesadillas se estaba haciendo realidad… quedarse sin munición y a merced del enemigo…

El sujeto comenzó a reír, sin dejar de apuntarlo con su arma en ningún momento, disfrutando de un intento de tortura psicológica antes de acabar con él… o eso era lo que pensaba, hasta que un disparo certero proveniente desde las sombras acabó con él en un instante, dándole directo en el hueco entre los ojos, haciéndolo caer en la pila de alfombras que no tardaron en teñirse de rojo.

Observó con cautela y a la vez sorpresa el oscuro lugar de donde había provenido la bala, para oír casi al instante unos pasos acercándose. A juzgar por el sonido de las pisadas, dedujo que llevaba tacones… y comprobó sus sospechas al distinguir a Maka, surgiendo de las sombras, son la pistola en alto. Su mirada seria y aguda le demostraban que aún permanecía alerta, aunque una vez comprendió que ya no habían enemigos por allí dejó escapar un suspiro para luego guardar el arma.

_¿Se encuentra bien, jefe?_ preguntó con un tono ligeramente altanero y divertido, echándole en cara de esa manera que de no ser por ella, él sería ahora un saco inerte de piel y huesos.

Él simplemente se limitó a guardar sus manos en los bolsillos para mantener su imagen y posteriormente ladear su rostro con la misma altanería, aunque con el orgullo un poco herido al haberse visto salvado por una mujer.

_Buen trabajo, Albarn_ prácticamente escupió las palabras, restándoles importancia, aunque para desagrado suyo, pareció causar el efecto contrario en ella, ya que acrecentó su sonrisa burlona al ver su evidente molestia.

_Si tú estás…_ se detuvo abruptamente _si usted se encuentra aquí ahora, debo suponer que se debe a que ya acabaron con los enemigos del salón principal, ¿no es así?_ corrigió rápidamente, aunque en vez de verse molesto por aquella "falta de respeto" hacia su persona por olvidar por un momento que debía de referirse a él de forma educada, más bien pareció agradarle el hecho de que ella misma se corrigiera y se refiriera a él con la importancia que merecía su cargo.

_Así es, y cabe agregar que estás frente al que más enemigos ha aniquilado esta noche_ alardeó con una sonrisa altanera.

"Idiota arrogante…" masculló molesta en su mente, dirigiéndole una mirada matadora para luego voltearse a revisar el cadáver del sujeto que acababa de matar. Si no mal recordaba, ese tipo era uno de los que se encontraban en la lista de "los más buscados" del FBI… no tenía ni idea de que se encontraba allí, en Sicilia. Revisó su traje, empapado de sangre, en busca de alguna cédula, licencia de conducir o algo con lo que pudiera identificarlo para así quitarse la duda de una vez de si de verdad era él.

Aunque todo eso dejó de parecerle importante al sentir el frío contacto de la punta metálica de una nueva pistola colocada justo al centro de su espalda, peligrosamente cerca de sus pulmones. Sintió que todo transcurría de forma más lenta y más rápida al mismo tiempo, ya que mientras lo de alrededor se detenía, en su mente los pensamientos se transmitían a gran velocidad. Fue su error… era única y exclusivamente culpa suya por haber cometido un error tan tonto. Ella era una agente del FBI, altamente entrenada como para saber que nunca debía darle la espalda a su enemigo… y ahora iba a pagar el precio de haber olvidado esa regla fundamental.

_Ahora que te tengo justo donde te quería…_ comenzó a hablar el peliblanco, con un tono serio de voz… un tono que realmente daba miedo y podía llegar a intimidar hasta al más rudo. Bastante similar a su experiencia con Asura _será mejor que hables… ¿Quién eres en realidad y para quién trabajas?_

_En este mundo, nada es lo que parece… y en el mundo de la mafia, esa regla es ley… una muy estricta ley que no perdona la traición ni los engaños._

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**(1) Asociado:** Un _Asociado_ es alguien que no forma parte de la Mafia, pero que sí mantiene una relación con ella, siendo el máximo puesto que pueden alcanzar los no-italianos. Casi en su mayoría, son narcotraficantes, proxenetas, etc. que prestan su ayuda y colaboración a la Mafia.

**¿Qué tal? A que no se esperaban ese final, eh? XD**

**En el próximo capitulo, se revelará la razón de la sospecha de Soul, y Maka tendrá que usar más que nunca sus dotes de actriz de agente secreto XD**

**Aprovecho ahora para informarles que próximamente borraré mi fic "Lazos Sanguineos" debido a falta de inspiración y problemas con la trama ú.u**

**Detesto tener que borrarlo, será el primer fic que borre, y me siento como si estuviera matando un hijo, pero no tengo opción u.u**

**En fin, nos leemos más tarde.**

**Reviews~**


	4. Una cita con el peligro

**¡Feliz navidad! Les traigo este nuevo cap como regalito, ojalá que lo disfruten XD**

* * *

**4. Una cita con el peligro**

El silencio perturbador en el que permanecía la habitación solo podía indicar la calma antes de la tormenta. Sentía y oía la alocada carrera que llevaba su corazón dentro de su pecho… probablemente, esos serían los últimos latidos que indicaran la presencia de vida en su cuerpo, dado que si no pensaba algo rápido, terminaría igual de muerta que aquel mafioso que yacía inerte sobre las alfombras. Sentía la fría punta de la pistola clavada en su espalda, sabiendo que cada segundo contaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría esperar aquel sujeto antes de dispararle?... estaba segura de que no mucho… por su propio bien, decidió hablar finalmente, intentando ganar tiempo con algo para que su mente pudiera formular alguna mentira creíble.

_¿Disculpa?_ logró que su voz sonara incrédula y calmada al mismo tiempo, en un intento de hacer que aquello pareciera convincente. Sin embargo, aquel sujeto no era tan idiota como la mayoría… no iba a creerle tan fácilmente, y eso se lo dio a entender presionando mas el arma contra su espalda, advirtiéndole claramente que iba en serio. Maldijo por milésima vez en su fuero interno, mientras que una pequeña gota de sudor recorría un costado de su mejilla derecha. Primero debía de calmarse para que su propio cuerpo no terminara delatándola.

_No lograrás engañarme con ese truco barato_ le advirtió de forma severa y fría, con la misma entonación que utilizaba siempre para intimidar a sus presas y hacerlos escupir la verdad… y estaba seguro de que ella no sería la excepción _contesta sin rodeos lo que te pregunté y dependiendo de tu respuesta tomaré la decisión de apretar el gatillo, o dejarte vivir_ continuó sin inmutarse en ningún momento, probando con ello que lo decía en serio y no le temblaría el pulso a la hora de deshacerse de ella.

_¿Y se puede saber la razón de su acusación, jefe?_ esa había sido quizá la única vez en la que lo llamaba "jefe" sin ningún tono sarcástico o burlesco, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Había logrado modular perfectamente el timbre de su voz, para que sus cuerdas vocales no la traicionaran y así poder asegurarse aunque sea unos minutos más de vida… unos valiosos minutos en los que podría planear su estrategia.

_Creí haberte dicho ya que _sin rodeos__ le recordó sin suavizar para nada su macabro tono de voz, entrecerrando los ojos con ira, tomando así la apariencia de un demonio gracias a la escaza luz que entraba por la puerta, iluminando su silueta y también el color rojizo de sus ojos _además de lo sospechoso que resulta ser el hecho de no haberte visto en el tiroteo ni cuando sonaron las alarmas, debo reconocer que el disparo que le diste a ese sujeto fue muy preciso, con una impresionante puntería para poder atinarle justo en el centro de los ojos, y eso por ningún motivo puede ser una mera coincidencia… además de que tu propia forma de hablar te delata_ argumentó, dando justo en el blanco sin ser aún consciente de ello _tu acento es extraño y no se lo he oído a ningún italiano…_ continuó, aumentando así sus sospechas al poder distinguir con su aguda vista como la muchacha parecía tensarse ligeramente ante sus palabras _tú no eres italiana_ no fue ninguna pregunta, sino una acusación bastante peligrosa _¿te importaría contestar ahora mi pregunta anterior?_ pidió con un falso tono de cordialidad en la voz, que lo único que consiguió fue hacerlo parecer más aterrador.

Entrecerró los ojos molesta, aprovechando que él no podía verla por estar a sus espaldas. Ese maldito bastardo había resultado ser mucho más astuto de lo que hubiera imaginado… tal vez fue por eso que consiguió alcanzar el puesto de Sottocapo siendo tan joven…

_De acuerdo… en ese caso, lamento mucho informarle que está equivocado, jefe_ seleccionó cuidadosamente las palabras y moderó el tono de su voz para quitar todo rastro de falsedad _tiene razón al sospechar de mi nacionalidad, dado que como usted ya lo ha dicho, mi tono de voz tiene un acento diferente_ le dio la razón, jugando según las reglas que él le había impuesto, para así aumentar sus posibilidades de supervivencia _pero está cometiendo un grave error al decir que no soy italiana_ era su turno de hablar, y estaba dispuesta a emplear cada truco que le habían enseñado en el entrenamiento de reclutas del FBI para lograr engatusarlo _toda mi familia materna es italiana, y yo nací aquí, en Messina. Viví mis primeros años allí, hasta que por el trabajo de mi padre en los Estados Unidos tuvimos que mudarnos a Nueva Jersey y no había vuelto a poner un pie sobre Italia hasta hace algunos meses_ comentó con la calma característica de alguien que decía la verdad… y de hecho, no tenía que fingir un tono verdadero, ya que hasta ahora, no le había dicho ninguna mentira.

Él en ningún momento dejó de ejercer presión con el arma. Esa explicación justificaba muchas cosas… pero aún así quedaban demasiadas dudas y sospechas que le impedían confiar del todo en ella.

_¿Te importaría contarme entonces como es que lograste darle a ese sujeto justo en medio de los ojos desde esa distancia y a prácticamente visibilidad cero?_ interrogó nuevamente incrédulo. No iba a suavizar su voz ni sus acciones por nada del mundo hasta quedar satisfecho con las respuestas de aquella mujer.

_Cuando era pequeña, mi padre siempre nos llevaba a mi hermana y a mí a ir de caza con unos compañeros de trabajo, asique por más que no nos dejaran usar armas en aquel entonces, tomamos practica en cazar algunos animales pequeños con la resortera, y con el paso de los años, pudimos perfeccionar nuestra puntería con un rifle de verdad_ allí fue donde tuvo que modificar un poco la historia, pero siempre disfrazando sus palabras con aquel tono verídico que le haría pensar a su captor que su respuesta era verdadera.

Un breve lapso de silencio se formó. Un pequeño periodo de tiempo en el que Maka supo que el mafioso procesaba cuidadosamente sus palabras con tal de descubrir el más mínimo rastro de mentira en ellas.

_¿Y qué me dices de tu ausencia en el campo de batalla, el "misterioso" apagón y las alarmas de incendio contra un fuego que nunca existió?_ continuó con su interrogatorio.

Esa había sido quizá la pregunta más difícil, dado que no podía justificar aquello con algo muy elaborado por ser un acontecimiento tan reciente. Y para empeorar la situación, la había encontrado justo en la bodega que contenía los comandos de las luces, alarmas, juegos y todo lo demás… aunque tal vez él no supiera aquello último.

_Me temo que esa ha sido una simple coincidencia, jefe_ su respuesta no fue la más convincente, pero el timbre de su voz fue el más creíble que logró emitir hasta el momento _no me vio durante la balacera porque cuando inició yo me encontraba en la cocina, y tampoco pude ir al salón para responder el ataque por culpa de un Soldado de "la familia" Noah que irrumpió allí de repente, con pistola en mano y no me quedó de otra que responderle también con mi arma, asique lo perseguí por un pasillo hasta llegar a esta bodega_ relató de la forma más calmada que pudo. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el Sottocapo se tragara aquella mentira.

De forma lenta, retiró la pistola de su espalda, haciendo que la conejita sintiera un gran alivio momentáneo. Por supuesto que tampoco bajó la guardia, dado que sabía que el arma aún estaba en sus manos, por lo que se limitó a mirarlo de medio lado, aún cautelosa.

Dirigió un rápido vistazo al sujeto que se encontraba muerto por el fondo… dentro de todo, su relato tenía sentido… ¿De qué otra manera pudo haber llegado ese hombre allí? Centró su vista en ella, notando por medio de su postura que aun se mantenía cautelosa ante sus acciones.

_Descuida, ya acabé… te creo_ contestó finalmente, guardando su pistola en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta para luego guardar una de sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón _por ahora_ agregó con cierta frialdad en su voz. Las respuestas que le había dado lograban aclarar las dudas más importantes, pero eso no quería decir que la libraría de toda sospecha… aún tenía muchas cosas importantes que averiguar sobre su pequeña subordinada.

La rubia había abierto la boca para declarar algún argumento en su defensa, pero tuvo que guardar silencio al ver como se asomaba por la puerta uno de los Soldados con el traje un poco manchado de sangre, aunque no tanto como el de Soul. Su piel era oscura y usaba lentes.

_Disculpe la interrupción, jefe_ se excusó tan pronto vio que tenía compañía femenina _he venido a informarle que nuestras bajas han sido mínimas. Solo hemos perdido a tres Soldados de nuestro lado, mientras que logramos aniquilar a todos los Noah que se encontraban en el lugar. Desgraciadamente, no hemos encontrado entre los cadáveres a alguno que sea de un rango importante, ya que al parecer, los líderes no asistieron al bar esta noche_ terminó cordialmente su informe, siempre manteniendo de alguna u otra forma aquel tono respetuoso que empleaban todos allí para referirse al Sottocapo y el Padrino.

_Entendido, gracias Kilik_ aunque tan pronto el recién llegado hizo ademán de irse, fue detenido rápidamente por el peliblanco _espera_ pidió con una imperceptible urgencia en la voz, como si repentinamente hubiera recordado algo importante que decirle antes de que se marchase.

_¿Si, jefe?_ se volteó curioso.

_Avísale a Harvar que me reserve la _suite_ más cara del Hotel Sicilia el viernes por la noche, para la _señorita_ y para mí_ mencionó aquello último con un tono ligeramente pícaro de voz, junto con una de sus típicas sonrisas torcidas, ladeando un poco su rostro solo para ver la sorprendida expresión de la muchacha.

_Enseguida_ acató al instante, para luego desaparecer por el pasillo que conducía hacia el salón donde se encontraban todos los demás.

Los siguientes minutos se dedicó a observar con una gran sonrisa altanera y sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos, el estado de estupefacción en que había dejado a la muchacha con su repentina orden. La había tomado totalmente desprevenida, ya que ni siquiera podía formular un solo pensamiento en su mente, y de su boca solo escapaban balbuceos sin sentido alguno por culpa del shock momentáneo. Era verdaderamente un gran espectáculo ante sus ojos… de alguna forma, se le hacía divertido molestarla… simplemente, sus gestos y emociones eran demasiado graciosos como para no hacerlo.

Era impresionante como una simple oración podía descolocarla totalmente y dejarla en blanco… podía con amenazas, interrogatorios a punta de pistola, como del que acababa de salir, y otro millón de situaciones mucho más complicadas y sin duda riesgosas, pero no podía con una simple… ¿cita?... ¿Qué era aquello?... había sido tan repentino que su cerebro simplemente no asimilaba la situación, por lo que tampoco podía pensar en una sola respuesta coherente. Tenerlo justo frente a ella, observándola con diversión y esa sonrisa torcida, con su postura despreocupada, solo empeoraba las cosas y hacía que le dieran ganas de sacar su pistola y dispararle en sus "partes nobles", a ver si acaso con eso se le quitaba esa maldita sonrisa arrogante.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera acomodar sus pensamientos, se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de las sirenas policiales, pertenecientes a las patrullas que rápidamente rodearon el lugar. Todo lo demás dejó de importar en aquel momento, sus miradas se tornaron serias, calculadoras y un ligero brillo de temor y excitación se encendió en ambos pares de ojos…

Era hora de escapar.

* * *

La noche estaba particularmente tranquila, con una agradable temperatura y ligera brisa reconfortante que recorría las calles de Palermo de tanto en tanto, simulando así una sutil caricia a sus cabellos, que mantenían su perfecta forma de tirabuzón a pesar de la ligera ventisca. Sujetaba algo nerviosa su pequeño bolso de mano a juego con su vestido, mientras en su mente intentaba calmar las estúpidas y poco oportunas reacciones de su cuerpo que tanto le molestaban… ¿Por qué todo ese nerviosismo? Solo era una tonta _cita_. Aquella intranquilidad se podría justificar si se tratara de una muy importante misión en algún campo minado y repleto de enemigos armados… cosa que ya había superado hacía algunos años sin mayores dificultades… ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál era el problema?... ¿Tan difícil era asistir a una cita con uno de los enemigos más peligrosos –y atractivos- en una habitación de hotel?...

Si… sí lo era…

Tuvo que armarse de valor para dar el primer paso hacia las enormes y elegantes puertas del hotel desde que se bajó de la limusina que había enviado el muchacho para llevarla hasta allí. Supo que ya no había vuelta atrás tan pronto vio como uno de los empleados del lugar le abría cordialmente una de las puertas para invitarla a pasar, inclinándose ligeramente con una reverencia… fue entonces cuando su corazón desobedeció las ordenes de su cerebro de permanecer tranquilo. Avanzó a paso lento hacia el lugar, intentando con todas sus fuerzas disimular su creciente nerviosismo hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta.

_Por aquí, _madame__ señaló respetuosamente el mismo muchacho que le había abierto las puertas, con un acento francés, guiándola así hacia el piso superior, recorriendo aquellas amplias y finas escaleras, decoradas elegantemente con una larga e impecable alfombra roja.

La condujo luego a uno de los ascensores, que no tardó en llegar hacia el nivel en donde se encontraban. Las puertas se abrieron con un gracioso "_pim_" que siempre se oían en los elevadores de los programas televisivos. Ambos entraron en la espaciosa cabina que se hallaba vacía, y casi al instante el muchacho presionó el botón que correspondía al piso más alto. Las puertas se cerraron y una ligera pero agradable música ambiental inundó el espacio. Optó por quitar la vista de la aguja que marcaba los pisos que subían ya que aquello no hacía más que estresarla. Comprobó nuevamente su imagen en uno de los tantos espejos que se encontraban allí, verificando que todo estaba en orden… aunque no tanto… sus mejillas se habían coloreado con un muy tenue y casi imperceptible rubor… demonios, era el peor momento para que su cuerpo la traicionara… se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa, lo que podría llevar al Sottocapo de nuevo a las sospechas iniciales.

El repentino "_pim_" la regresó nuevamente a la realidad, y tan pronto las puertas se abrieron, su guía le indicó nuevamente con un respetuoso ademán que pasara. El sonido que produjeron sus tacones al caminar sobre el piso de mármol se hacía más audible gracias al profundo silencio del lugar. Era un largo pasillo, iluminado y decorado con unas lámparas de cristal con forma de flores y que conducían hacia una gran puerta doble de roble con algunos finos diseños tallados a mano. El muchacho tocó la puerta suavemente, y pasados unos segundos, se oyó desde dentro un "adelante", por lo que su joven acompañante abrió una de las puertas, permitiéndole el paso y también ofreciéndole una magnifica vista de la habitación.

Tenía prácticamente el tamaño de toda la sala del primer piso, muebles de madera hechos por los más importantes artesanos, una enorme cama matrimonial cubierta con edredones de seda color vino y unas esponjosas almohadas del mismo color. Un pequeño mini-bar al fondo, junto a una mesa de _pool,_ y hasta un yacusi circular color crema, situado en una esquina y con un tenue vapor saliendo del agua que retenía, invitando a los huéspedes a un relajante baño. La luz que provenía de una preciosa lámpara de cristal que colgaba en el centro de la habitación era de una baja intensidad, para así dejarle el resto de la iluminación a las velas aromáticas que decoraban las superficies planas de los muebles en las esquinas… Vaya que era la _suite_ más cara del lugar…

El joven detrás de ella salió silenciosamente del lugar, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí, emitiendo un muy ligero chillido en las bisagras. Su vista se centró en una pequeña mesita circular de vidrio, situada hacia uno de los costados de la recamara, donde se encontraba esperándola Soul, muy cómodamente sentado en una de las sillas, vistiendo un muy elegante traje negro con delgadas rayas blancas que lo cruzaban verticalmente, llevando debajo una camisa color rojo vino y una corbata negra. En sus manos sostenía de forma elegante una copa de vino, donde el cristal reflejaba ligeramente el brillo de sus anillos de oro. Apagó el cigarro que fumaba, contra la cerámica del cenicero en cuanto la vio entrar, para luego dejar su copa en la mesa y ponerse de pie.

_Me complace ver que ha aceptado mi invitación, señorita Albarn_ la saludó cordialmente, aunque sin poder ocultar muy bien aquel tono de sarcasmo que siempre solía presentarse en sus palabras. Le extendió caballerosamente su brazo, que ella no tardó en rodear con el suyo con un adorable sonrojo, para luego escoltarla hacia la mesa, donde le acomodó la silla para que pudiera tomar asiento, tal como lo haría un caballero ante su princesa _luces fantástica esta noche_ comentó, una vez se hubo sentado, con aquella sonrisa torcida que tanto lo caracterizaba, mientras que se dedicaba a observar sin ningún recato aquel fino vestido rojo vino sin mangas, de espalda descubierta y finas tiras que se unían en un pequeño lazo por detrás del cuello, formando así un escote elegante y tentador. Por más que el largo le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, la ligera abertura que tenía por el lado izquierdo le permitía ver buena parte del muslo de su esbelta pierna, donde concentró su mirada quizá más tiempo del necesario.

_Gracias, jefe. Usted también luce muy elegante_ le devolvió el cumplido con cierta urgencia en su voz, intentando así llamarle la atención para que despegara aquella mirada un tanto… sospechosa, de su pierna.

Él pareció captar el mensaje, por lo que centró su vista en ella, esbozando además una pequeña sonrisa antes de contestarle.

_Descuida, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad… puedes llamarme simplemente Soul_ le concedió con cierto orgullo, disfrutando del poder de su cargo para así poder permitirle a sus subordinados el derecho de llamarlo por su nombre. Tomó nuevamente la copa de vino entre sus manos para beber nuevamente unos pocos tragos.

_De acuerdo, como prefieras, Soul_ respondió con un fingido pero muy bien disimulado respeto, para luego centrar su vista en su propia copa de vino _¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de esta… reunión?_ quiso saber, dudando un poco al momento de clasificar aquella inusual convocación.

_Cita_ corrigió él casi al instante, provocando en ella un muy evidente sonrojo, dado que no se esperaba aquello… sonrió para sus adentros al lograr ese efecto en su pequeña invitada _y la verdad… no hay ninguna razón en específico_ admitió despreocupadamente _aunque si quieres puedes tomarlo como una "disculpa" por lo sucedido la noche anterior… me retracto de mi inadecuado comportamiento, me gustaría pedirte que lo olvidaras_ aquellas palabras solo lograban confundirla más, dado que su tono de voz era una mezcla entre lo formal y lo burlesco, indicándole de aquella manera que se trataba de una mentira.

_Aprecio tu gesto y tus intenciones, pero descuida, no necesitas pedirme que lo olvide, lo que pasó pasó_ respondió con el tono más verdadero que le permitieron entonar sus cuerdas vocales _tenías todo el derecho del mundo en desconfiar de mí, dado que al ser una nueva integrante no me conoces todavía_ le dio la razón, en un intento tal vez un poco evidente de ganarse su confianza… mala jugada, notó después, debía de ir más despacio para no delatarse ella sola.

_Me alegra saber que comprendes mis motivos… pero también me hace sentir mal el ver que he perdido la confianza de una nueva colega_ comentó con aquel tono que no llegaba a ser serio ni tampoco falso o burlesco.

_¿Y qué te hace pensar que he perdido la confianza que te tenía?_ cuestionó ligeramente intrigada, empleando cada uno de los trucos teatrales que requirió durante su entrenamiento.

_El simple hecho de que has traído una pistola contigo_ respondió de una manera tan casual como si solamente hubiera opinado sobre el clima.

Maldición… sabía que debería haber ocultado mejor su arma… sin embargo tampoco esperaba que el albino pudiera detectarla con tanta facilidad… asique era por eso que le miraba tanto la pierna… luchó en su mente para que su disconformidad y molestia no se expresara en su rostro u otras acciones involuntarias. Ese era el momento de maquinar una nueva estrategia y lanzarle algún argumento en su defensa.

_Solo es por precaución, Soul… nunca se sabe_ contestó finalmente, con una ligera y casi imperceptible frialdad en su voz, expresándole de aquella manera una advertencia entre líneas. No tenía caso seguir fingiendo si ya la había descubierto, asique la mejor opción era advertirle de una vez que en esta ocasión había venido preparada, y no iba a bajar la guardia tan fácilmente como la noche anterior.

Contrario a sus predicciones, el hombre frente a ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa torcida, algo altanera, antes de responderle.

_No te preocupes, ya me esperaba algo así… era lo menos que podrías hacer después de nuestro pequeño "momento a solas" en aquella bodega_ esta vez empleó el tono que siempre solía utilizar, ya dejando de lado las formalidades para así volver a ser él mismo _en fin, no te he citado aquí para tener un duelo a punta de pistola_ quiso dejarle en claro, aunque rebelando inconscientemente el hecho de que él también escondía un arma en alguna parte _simplemente quiero pasar un rato contigo, saber más de ti, de la forma correcta_ aclaró finalmente, balanceando ligeramente el contenido de la copa que sostenía entre sus manos _¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo?_ propuso alzando con sutileza su copa, proponiendo así un brindis.

Entrecerró los ojos con astucia ante aquellas acciones. Ya sabía a dónde iba todo eso, y no iba a dejarse engañar tan fácilmente. Ella no era una simple chiquilla a la que podían tomar a la ligera y engañar como si fuera una pequeña colegiala, y eso iba a dejárselo bien en claro.

_Cuanto lo lamento, pero, no te equivocaste cuando dijiste que no confiaba en ti_ aclaró un tanto fría, dejándolo ligeramente perplejo, aunque apenas se inmutó al recibir aquel comentario _sé perfectamente que de los dos, tú eres el que más juega sucio. Estás muy equivocado si piensas que voy a tragarme la droga que le pusiste a mi copa_ le advirtió exponiéndose por primera vez tal cual ante él, empleando un tono un tanto frío, sarcástico y arrogante, tal como lo haría una verdadera estratega muy segura de sí misma.

_Hmp_ masculló ligeramente divertido, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos con derrota, al tiempo que posaba su copa en la mesa nuevamente y recargaba su espalda en el asiento de su cómoda silla _muy astuta, debo reconocerlo…_ admitió sin ningún remordimiento _pero la verdad, no creí que llegarías a descubrirlo_ abrió sus ojos para observarla detenidamente. Ambas miradas chocaban entre sí, cada uno mostrando finalmente su verdadera personalidad y sin ninguna muestra de querer ser el primero en ceder. Dado que su invitada de honor ya había notado su pequeña trampa, no tenía caso seguir actuando. Una vez llegados a ese punto que nunca creyó posible, era hora de ir directo al grano para así obtener lo que realmente buscaba con aquella "cita" _en ese caso, seré directo contigo_ comenzó diciendo, ahora finalmente revelando su verdadera faceta _dime la verdad… ¿Por qué una joven, bella y frágil mujer de aparentemente buen estado económico y ningún antecedente querría unirse a una de las más peligrosas y buscadas organizaciones criminales?_

Y he ahí la pregunta del millón…

Había estado preparándose desde el principio para responder a aquello. Trabajó mucho con lo que había aprendido en sus clases de "teatro" para engañar al enemigo… ahora había llegado el momento de poner todos esos conocimientos en práctica, ¿Y qué mejor forma de probarlo engañando a uno de los grandes líderes de una muy peligrosa y poderosa organización criminal?

Un pequeño intervalo silencioso había llegado a la habitación desde la pregunta de Soul. Ambos con la mirada fija en el otro, los dos rostros serios, ocultos bajo una máscara que no denotaba emociones. La pequeña pausa muda que se había formado fue rota ante la respuesta de la mujer.

_Venganza_ fue todo lo que murmuró.

Aquella simple palabra lo decía todo, daba una amplia explicación y a la vez hacía crecer una curiosidad infinita en la mente de su anfitrión.

_Habían pasado algunos años desde que nos mudamos a los Estados Unidos, llevábamos una vida tranquila en las afueras de la ciudad, teníamos una hermosa casa y mi hermana acababa de graduarse con honores de la secundaria_ su voz se volvió melancólica ante aquellas palabras, al igual que su mirada suavizada demostraba que se hallaba perdida en alguna parte de sus recuerdos _era una vida tranquila… hasta que mi hermana conoció a ese maldito bastardo…_ entrecerró sus ojos con ira contenida, apretando fuertemente los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos _ella lo conoció un día lluvioso, terminando el curso diario de la universidad. Se le había olvidado la sombrilla en casa, asique corría apresurada bajo la lluvia… fue entonces cuando un elegante coche blanco se detuvo en la esquina frente a ella, y un joven muchacho le ofreció llevarla a casa para que no se mojara_ el timbre de su voz cada vez iba cobrando más furia al ir avanzando el relato _pasó el tiempo y ellos continuaron saliendo. Recuerdo que muchas veces que mi hermana se iba con él no volvía hasta por la madrugada del día siguiente. Mis padres le advirtieron sobre ese muchacho, diciéndole que no era de fiar, que no se relacionara con él… pero ella no los escuchó_ bajó un poco su mirada, que se había tornado ligeramente opaca para acompañar el ligero tono de tristeza _un día, mi hermana no llegó. Mis padres intentaron parecer calmados, pensando que tal vez solo se había quedado por un tiempo con su novio, pero al transcurrir dos días sin que ella contestara su celular ni tener algún rastro de su paradero, decidieron informarle a las autoridades sobre su desaparición_

Él escuchaba con atención aquel relato. Pensó por un momento en tenderle el pañuelo de su bolsillo al ver que unas pequeñas lágrimas luchaban por escapar de sus ojos esmeralda, pero no quería perderse ni un solo segundo de aquella historia… de algún modo, eso le recordaba a…

_Pasaron cuatro días para que la policía encontrara su cadáver, oculto entre unas mantas manchadas de sangre, a un costado de la carretera_ fue entonces cuando su voz comenzó a mostrar ligeros signos de debilidad, al igual que su labio inferior mostraba un pequeño temblor _tenía ocho puñaladas en distintas partes de su cuerpo, algunos impactos de bala y también presentaba signos de haber sido torturada mientras aún se encontraba con vida_ unos pequeños sollozos se atoraron en su garganta para hacerlo sonar más creible, acompañados de un par de lágrimas que iniciaban su recorrido pausado por sus mejillas.

Extrajo finalmente de su bolsillo un fino pañuelo de seda roja, ofreciéndoselo para secar sus lágrimas, a lo que ella le agradeció sutilmente para quitarse esos finos y acuosos hilos cristalinos de su rostro.

_Desde aquel día juré vengarme de aquel maldito bastardo que se llevó la vida de mi única hermana_ la ira predominaba en cada palabra que salía de su boca, así como sus ojos cobraron un brillo macabro y repleto de odio _comencé a investigar sobre él, y después de largos meses descubrí que estaba involucrado con la mafia, pertenecía a una ramificación de una "familia" mafiosa, situada en los Estados Unidos_ continuó su relato, sin cambiar en lo más mínimo su tono de voz _Justin Law_ lo hizo sonar como si se tratara de algún insulto, sin mencionar que un profundo dolor se asomó por sus ojos _ese es el nombre del maldito bastardo que asesinó a mi hermana… según tengo entendido, es el actual Sottocapo de una de las "familias" mafiosas situadas aquí, en Sicilia_ una pequeña pausa dejó nuevamente el ambiente sumido en un profundo silencio, que el muchacho parecía no estar dispuesto a romper _fue esa la razón por la que me uní a "la familia" Evans. Me infiltré como pude en los archivos secretos de la policía y allí descubrí el poderío de los Evans, y desde ese día supe que la única manera de vengarme de ellos sería aliándome con ustedes, asique cuando noté que estaban aceptando mujeres, no lo pensé dos veces_ completó con firmeza en sus palabras y su mirada.

Durante unos segundos donde predominó el silencio, la joven mujer pudo notar como el mafioso procesaba en su mente la información recibida. Aunque a pesar de encontrarse analizando aquella historia, percibió como su mirada rojiza se había tornado ligeramente opaca. Ocultó esos preciosos rubíes al taparlos con sus parpados, para luego exhalar un pequeño suspiro antes de hablar.

_Créeme que entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes. Tu odio hacia ese tipo, tu deseo de venganza…_ en su voz se hallaba una mezcla de sentimientos que no creyó posible encontrar en él… seriedad, comprensión, una pequeña chispa de ira y otra pequeña porción de compasión _¿Pero no crees que estas llegando demasiado lejos? El estar involucrada con nosotros arruinará tu vida y todas tus futuras posibilidades_ le advirtió con seriedad _te lo preguntaré otra vez: ¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?_

El rojo rubí se clavaba sin remordimiento en el verde jade, en espera de una respuesta verdadera.

_Estoy completamente segura_ contestó solemne.

El Sottocapo entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa complacida y divertida se asomaba por sus labios, dejando a la vista aquellos afilados dientes de tiburón.

_Como quieras, en ese caso solo te advierto… estas firmando un pacto con el diablo. Ya no hay vuelta atrás_

_Ya lo sé, y creo que ya lo dejé muy en claro, ¿o no? Estoy dispuesta a hacer _lo que sea_ con tal de vengar a mi hermana_ su voz era firme y decidida, al igual que su mirada.

El albino repentinamente se puso de pie para caminar sin prisa los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la agente, para luego inclinarse ligeramente y tomar con una de sus manos su delicado mentón con algo de brusquedad, acercándola a él.

_Con que "lo que sea"… ¿eh?_ murmuró con un tono pícaro y sonrisa maliciosa, a la vez que sus ojos carmesí rodaron ligeramente hasta centrarse en la enorme cama de la habitación.

Fue entonces cuando su pulso se aceleró. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante aquello… demonios, no le gustaba para nada lo que ese maldito gusano se traía entre manos…

Y como un ángel de la guarda enviado del cielo, el joven mozo de antes tocó con sutileza la puerta de la habitación en ese preciso momento, haciendo que el mafioso distanciara disimuladamente su cercanía con ella, enderezándose así con elegancia, mientras que guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Tras conceder el permiso requerido, el muchacho abrió las puertas para dejar pasar un elegante carrito repleto de una muy apetitosa comida, preparada por el mejor chef del hotel y con todos los lujos que pudieron incluirle.

_Señor, la cena está servida_ anunció el muchacho, con una ligera reverencia.

_Te agradezco el servicio, pero por desgracia el tiempo que disponía acaba de agotarse y me veré obligado a regresar de inmediato_ rechazó con una increíble gentileza mientras se dirigía a paso lento a la salida de la habitación, antes de detenerse abruptamente para agregar algo más _pero la señorita puede disponer todo lo que quiera de la _suite_ hasta la mañana del día siguiente_ aclaró ahora con aquel tono con cierto aire burlón y divertido que tanto lo caracterizaba, y una vez finalizado el anuncio, terminó de salir de la vista de ambos jóvenes.

Permaneció observándolo durante un largo rato hasta que lo vio abordar el ascensor. ¿Por qué esa repentina huída? ¿A caso tramaba algo?... no, tal vez, simplemente decidió marcharse al haber cumplido su objetivo. Al saber ahora la "verdadera" razón del ingreso de la "señorita" a la _cosa nostra_, simplemente concluyó que su presencia en aquel lugar había cumplido y caducado su utilidad, por lo que prefirió regresar a su casa que seguir acompañándola por lo menos por cortesía… ¡Pero qué maleducado! Claro que le incomodaba su presencia y quería tenerlo lo más lejos que fuera posible, pero el hecho de que se fuera así como si nada tan pronto supo lo que quería le hizo hervir la sangre…

_Este…_ balbuceó un tanto nervioso el muchacho _en ese caso, señorita, el menú que le ofrecemos esta noche es…_ no pudo terminar su anuncio, dado que fue interrumpido por la mujer.

_Muchas gracias pero, creo que yo también tendré que retirarme, si me disculpas_ se excusó, para luego tomar su bolso y salir del lugar, siguiendo el mismo recorrido que el mafioso y dejando así al joven mozo sin saber cómo explicarle al chef que ambos huéspedes rechazaron el alimento que con tanto esmero había preparado.

Apretujaba con fuerza las tiras de su bolso en un intento de descargar la ira que la invadía, mientras que la música ambiental del ascensor parecía más bien estresarla con mayor velocidad. ¡¿Pero quién se creía ese desgraciado para irse así como si nada?

_ "La señorita puede disponer todo lo que quiera de la _suite_ hasta la mañana del día siguiente"_ lo imitó con un tono soso y grave de voz a modo de burla _ ¡Hmp! ¡¿De verdad cree que puede disfrazar esa descortesía con una lujosa noche? ¡Maldito bastardo!_ bramó molesta, aprovechando su soledad en el elevador. Intentó calmarse un poco tan pronto vio que la aguja que marcaba los pisos comenzaba a llegar a la planta baja. Debía de recuperar la compostura antes de que las puertas se abrieran, y por esa misma razón, maldijo nuevamente al causante de toda esa ira. De verdad que lo detestaba, él era el único que realmente lograba sacarla de las casillas, y el único en toda su carrera que logró ver su verdadera faceta en una misión encubierta.

Tan pronto las puertas se abrieron, cruzó a paso rápido el salón principal para así encaminarse hacia la salida, intentando con todas sus fuerzas disimular el enojo que la recorría. El aire frío nocturno golpeó su rostro tan pronto salió del hotel. Las luces del enorme estacionamiento eran escasas, por lo que su vista aún debía de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que emanaba la noche. Tras un pequeño suspiro, comenzó a caminar a paso lento por el lugar, sin mucha prisa por salir a la calle. Las luces de los coches que pasaban iluminaban brevemente su silueta y el terreno, hasta que continuaban su trayecto, dejándolo todo a oscuras nuevamente. Sin embargo, uno de los automóviles que circulaban por el lugar hizo sonar su bocina cerca de ella, por lo que volteó para descubrir quién era el insensato que se atrevía a agregarle una cuota adicional de migraña.

El coche iba al lado suyo, a paso lento. La ventanilla polarizada del lado del acompañante se bajó, para dejar al descubierto al conductor del vehículo negro. Y allí estaba él otra vez, observándola con aquella tan característica expresión suya y un cigarro en la boca.

_¿Podría decirme que hace tal belleza caminando sola, de noche?_ cuestionó empleando aquel tono burlesco y sarcástico.

Ella ladeó ligeramente el rostro molesta, sin detener su marcha.

_Pensé que ibas a quedarte_ habló nuevamente, ahora con una pequeña denotación de confusión en la voz.

_No veo el motivo de quedarme allí una vez finalizada la "cita"_ contestó un tanto cortante, expresando claramente su descontento.

_Hmm…_ murmuró él con diversión, ensanchando su sonrisa _vaya que eres interesante, eres la primera mujer que conozco que rechaza un alojamiento en una lujosa _suite_ de hotel con todos los gastos pagados_

_Hmp, ¿Qué te puedo decir…? Yo no soy como las demás_ continuó con aquel tono enfadado, negándose a verlo a la cara, caminando con su mentón en alto, con todo el orgullo que tenía.

Una sonrisa aún más pronunciada adornó a cara del mafioso ante aquel comentario.

_Sube_ ordenó como si nada, deteniendo su auto para que la mujer pudiera abordarlo.

_¿Disculpa?_ preguntó incrédula, dignándose finalmente a mirarlo, solo para expresarle cierto enfado, sarcasmo y otro sin fin de sentimientos negativos.

_Sube_ repitió _como mi subordinada, no puedo permitir que te regreses sola de noche_

_¿A caso se te olvidó que voy armada? Se defenderme sola, gracias_ rechazó con una fingida amabilidad, ladeando nuevamente su rostro.

_Vamos, no te haré nada, no muerdo_ insistió, provocando así que unas sospechas adicionales cayeran sobre él al negar aquello que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza a la rubia.

"Si, tal vez no muerde, pero dispara" masculló ella en su fuero interno.

_Ya te dije que no_ volvió a rechazarlo, dejándole bien en claro que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de aceptar su oferta.

_Tsk_ protestó fastidiado, al tiempo que abría la puerta del acompañante _maldita mujer, eres más terca que una mula_ masculló por lo bajo, antes de hacer su siguiente movimiento. Con una increíble velocidad y agilidad, logró tomarla de una de sus muñecas, aprovechando su cercanía, para luego jalarla con cierta brusquedad hacia dentro del auto, cerrando posteriormente la puerta para impedir cualquier intento de escape.

_ ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo, maldito enfermo? ¡Quítame las manos de encima!_ protestaba furiosa, mientras que se removía incomoda en el asiento del acompañante. Una vez hubo notado que el Sottocapo ya no la sujetaba o forcejeaba con ella, abrió los ojos con el corazón bombeándole a mil.

_¿Ves? Así está mucho mejor_ murmuró complacido y burlesco, encendiendo otro cigarro para reemplazar el que había perdido durante el forcejeo _por eso es mejor obedecerme desde el principio_ agregó con superioridad.

_ ¡Eres un…!_ tuvo que tragarse sus palabras al recordarse a sí misma que le estaba hablando a su supuesto jefe. Maldijo por milésima vez el día en el que escogió tomar esa misión _¡te denunciaré a la policía por secuestro!_ bramó molesta.

_Bien, hazlo_ mencionó de lo más tranquilo _y de paso te atraparán a ti también por pertenecer a una organización criminal_ agregó con algo de burla al recordarle aquello.

Era oficial… ese era, es, y probablemente seguirá siendo el sujeto más detestable con el que tendría que lidiar en toda su vida… Ladeó su rostro hacia el lado de la ventanilla que se encontraba abierta, para inhalar así el aire puro del exterior, dado que el humo del cigarro se había concentrado allí dentro, tornándose indescriptiblemente molesto.

_Disculpa. Si te molesta el humo puedo apagarlo…_ se ofreció al ver la reacción, aunque se vio interrumpido por ella.

_Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrada… mi padre solía fumar todo el día_ comentó un tanto descontenta y molesta.

_Entonces morirás joven por ser fumadora pasiva_ soltó él de improvisto, con ese tono burlesco de siempre.

Tuvo que controlarse con todas sus fuerzas para que su puño no terminara "misteriosamente" enterrado en la cara de su acompañante. ¡Ya estaba al límite! Era el colmo, no se podía mantener una conversación "normal" con él porque al minuto ya salía con alguna de esas estupideces.

_Y a ti te dará cáncer de pulmón por tanto fumar_ se limitó a contestarle, intentando modular su tono de voz, aunque sin poder disfrazar el enojo que contenía.

Contrario a lo que hubiera esperado, el albino intentaba aguantarse sin mucho éxito una repentina carcajada que quería caprichosamente escapar por su garganta.

_¿Qué es tan gracioso?_ cuestionó molesta. Ya había tenido suficiente por ese día, no podía esperar a completar el plan y reunir la información necesaria para capturarlo de una vez y encerrarlo en una prisión de por vida.

Él tardó un poco en contestarle, debido a que sus carcajadas le impedían el habla, además de que le dificultaban un poco el concentrarse en el camino. Pasados unos minutos, su risa pareció comenzar a sosegarse, para luego pasar a respirar agitadamente.

_Es divertido molestarte, ¿no te lo han dicho antes?_ respondió volteándola a ver ligeramente, aunque ese último rato parecía haber estado comportándose con total confianza con ella. Quizá lo hacía de manera inconsciente…

_Si, muy a menudo…_ masculló fastidiada, recordando las "bromitas inocentes" que le jugaban sus compañeros de trabajo en la oficina, ¡E incluso cuando la acompañaban en algunas misiones! Pero para su desgracia, sus compañeros de trabajo parecían no ser los únicos cuyo pasatiempo favorito se había convertido en molestarla… ¿Quién diría que uno de los grandes líderes de la mafia tendría esa actitud tan infantil e inmadura? _oye, por cierto_ murmuró. Ahora que lo pensaba, se le hacía demasiado extraño aquello.

_¿Dime?_ contestó con curiosidad, sin despegar la vista del camino.

_¿Cómo es que _tú_, llegaste a ser el Sottocapo de la mafia?_ preguntó intrigada. Que ella supiera, los grandes jefes eran serios, calculadores, ambiciosos… no como el idiota que se encontraba sentado junto a ella.

Él pareció entrecerrar los ojos con cierta melancolía y molestia… como si le hubieran tocado el tema del que menos quería hablar… aunque rápidamente borró aquella expresión de su rostro para luego mirarla con su sarcasmo habitual.

_¿Ahh? ¿Qué quieres decir con ese "tú"?_ cuestionó haciéndose el ofendido.

_Pues… ya sabes… tú no te pareces en nada a un mafioso… es decir, si tienes cierto aire por usar esos anillos de oro, andar de traje, fumar y otras cosas pero… ¿No se suponía que los grandes líderes debían de ser unos viejos antipáticos, regordetes que se la pasan todo el día contando su dinero en un lujoso sillón rojo con un gato en su regazo?_ preguntó curiosa, con una inocencia propia de una pequeña niña de cinco años.

Soul se vio obligado a pisar el freno de golpe para detener así el vehículo, dado que definitivamente provocaría algún accidente si continuaba conduciendo con aquellas carcajadas tan estrepitosas que le provocaban hasta dolor de estómago. No recordaba la última vez que se había reído tanto…

_¿Qué sucede?_ preguntó ofendida ante su reacción.

Una vez hubo controlado un poco su risa, procedió a contestarle entre respiraciones agitadas.

_Hacía mucho tiempo… que nadie me hacía una pregunta tan estúpida como esa_ respondió finalmente, sin poder evitar otro ataque de carcajadas, aunque para alivio suyo y de su estómago ya adolorido, estas eran más leves que las anteriores.

Lo miró incrédula y ofendida, con la mandíbula casi desencajada ante aquello y sintiendo como la venita de su sien amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento de tanta rabia.

_Escucha, ves demasiadas películas_ comentó finalmente, secándose unas pequeñas lágrimas que habían surgido a causa de tanta risa _es cierto que muchos "Padrinos" de muchas otras "familias" son así, tal cual como están en la tele, pero los tiempos cambian, y últimamente esos "viejos regordetes" están pasando de moda, por así decirlo_ explicó brevemente, aún divertido por la pregunta de su acompañante, para luego poner en marcha el auto nuevamente.

_¿A qué te refieres?_ cuestionó, ahora empleando un tono un tanto hostil, procurando no hacer más de esas "preguntas estúpidas".

_Es cierto que mientras más "antiguo"_ mencionó aquel término para ser un poco más educado _más experiencia tendrá el líder, pero también está el problema de que al ser demasiado viejo, se vuelve también mucho más fácil matarlo. Se necesita una mente fresca, moderna y ágil hoy en día, además de que al ser joven se puede escapar con más facilidad de la policía_ expuso sin mucho detalle.

_Pero tú aún pareces demasiado joven como para ese puesto tan importante, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinticinco?_ inquirió curiosa.

_Treinta_ la corrigió, con cierto orgullo en la voz _y en cuanto a la mafia se trate, no necesariamente tienes que tener cierta edad para alcanzar un puesto importante… lo que cuenta, es más bien el tiempo que lleves dentro de "la familia" y tu utilidad dentro de ella_ y eso era cierto, él llevaba metido allí prácticamente desde que nació. Se crió dentro de la mafia… ese era su modo de vida _además de que el Sottocapo siempre suele ser algún pariente, familiar o alguien muy cercano al "Padrino" y yo alcancé ese puesto porque Asura es mi primo_

_Oh…_ fue toda su sabia e inteligente respuesta. No se esperaba aquella revelación… asique por eso tenían los ojos del mismo color. Un dato interesante sin duda… sus compañeros en la oficina se harían un festín con esos descubrimientos _una cosa más_ agregó un tanto cautelosa.

_¿Ahora qué?... no tengo ningún gato, asique…_ intentó aclarar, previendo de antemano alguna otra tonta pregunta como la de los mafiosos importantes y el típico gato, pero antes de poder terminar de hablar, fue interrumpido por su acompañante.

_¿Por qué decidiste confiar en mí tan repentinamente?_ preguntó finalmente, sin rodeos ni dudas.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia por breves instantes. No se esperaba aquella pregunta, y mucho menos de manera tan repentina.

_Porque la venganza es el lazo de unión más fuerte que puede existir_ respondió con seriedad, ocultando sus ojos por su blanco cabello _en este mundo no hay ningún otro sentimiento más fuerte que el odio, y la sed de venganza es lo que nos mueve y motiva día con día para seguir adelante_ su tono cobró cierto deje de ira, al tiempo que las manos que tenía en el volante comenzaron a crisparse por la fuerza ejercida.

Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido por la calculadora mirada de Maka, quien almacenaba la información que le transmitían sus ojos para decodificarla posteriormente en algún otro momento y así descifrar su significado. Decidió callar por el resto del viaje, al notar la tensión en el ambiente. Soul se veía claramente molesto… además de permanecer tranquilo y callado –cosa sumamente extraña en él- sus dientes mordían con furia al pobre cigarro, en un claro intento de desechar la ira. ¿De quién querría vengarse?

No pasaron muchos minutos para llegar finalmente al apartamento donde se hospedaba… aunque inevitablemente, eso le trajo una seria duda que estaba dispuesta a aclarar por más que tuviera que reventarle la cabeza una y otra vez con su libro para hacerlo hablar…

_Un momento_ exclamó un tanto desconfiada _¿Cómo sabías donde quedaba mi casa si yo nunca te dije mi dirección?_ preguntó, sospechándose cosas que prefería ni imaginar.

Una de las características sonrisas se formó en el rostro del peliblanco, indicando de aquella manera que ya había vuelto a ser el de siempre.

_Porque envié a uno de mis subordinados a que te espiara y me entregara información sobre ti_ contestó sin más, encendiendo otro cigarro para reemplazar el anterior.

Sintió como repentinamente su cuerpo se volvía de piedra… eso no podía ser verdad… maldijo una y otra vez al sujeto sentado a su lado… ¿Quería decir aquello que la había descubierto? ¿Ya sabía que ella era una agente encubierta?... todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor repentinamente. Era su fin… estaba segura…

_Mira_ le extendió repentinamente una foto extraída de el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta de su traje, regresándola a la realidad bruscamente para obligarla a centrarse en aquella fotografía _¿no es linda? Es mi favorita_ continuó con un tono burlón.

Ahora sí sentía que le daría un ataque o algo… su mandíbula se desencajó totalmente al ver aquella imagen, al tiempo que sentía como el color comenzaba a subir por sus mejillas hasta abarcar su rostro completo. No podía ser cierto… hubiera preferido ver una foto suya intercambiando información con otros agentes que ver esa fotografía. Allí estaba ella… muy cómodamente dormida en el sillón, con la luz del televisor que iluminaba su silueta. Recordaba esa noche, se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta por un arduo trabajo como "sirvienta" en los primeros días de infiltración y había caído rendida a los brazos de Morfeo en un instante, con su pijama de seda color blanco casi transparente, que apenas tenía el largo suficiente para tapar sus bragas, por lo que inevitablemente y a pesar de la poca iluminación, se le veía _todo_…

Una nueva carcajada burlona la sacó de sus cavilaciones mentales, obligándola a posar su vista completamente furiosa en el maldito pervertido que yacía con ella en el coche. Aunque antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna y sin previo aviso, el hombre extrajo otro montón de fotografías de su bolsillo, enseñándoselas posteriormente y disfrutando de un único espectáculo de distintos rojos que coloreaban la cara de la rubia.

El muy maldito tenía fotos de ella haciendo prácticamente toda su vida cotidiana día a día: cocinando, limpiando, viendo tele, leyendo, comiendo, colocándose el traje de conejita Playboy que tuvo que usar aquella noche, y una inexplicable y perturbadora toma donde aparecía ella completamente relajada en su bañera, disfrutando de un agradable baño con espuma y por ende todo su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto…

Fue instintivo… en un repentino ataque de desesperación, tomo todas aquellas fotos para luego romperlas en miles de pedacitos en busca de deshacerse de la evidencia… pero no contaba con la extraña reacción del mafioso, quien solo rió con más fuerza.

_Rompe todas las que quieras… les he sacado miles de copias…_ comentó burlón, enseñándole una gran parva de fotografías donde aparecía ella bañándose.

Corrección… era en ese instante cuando todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas…no podía ser cierto… no podía estar pasando eso… no podía creer que existiera un ser tan perverso como para hacerle eso…

_De esta forma podré usar esto como "incentivo" para cuando no quieras obedecer alguna de mis órdenes…_ continuó con ese detestable tono y estúpida sonrisa arrogante. ¡Qué ganas de estrangularlo!

_ ¡Eso se llama chantaje!_ protestó, sintiendo hervir la sangre dentro de su cuerpo. Por un momento se imaginó como una de esas grandes ollas a presión a punto de estallar y causar un gran desastre en el lugar.

_Oh ¿en serio?... asique así lo llaman…_ comentó con cierta burla y sobreactuación evidente _en fin, como quieras llamarlo. Estas advertida, de ahora en adelante, tendrás que ser muy _obediente_…_ el tono que usó para mencionar aquella palabra la hizo estremecerse, además de que también la había sujetado del mentón para acercar su rostro al de él, mostrándole una maliciosa sonrisa que podía significar muchas cosas _o de lo contrario, me temo que me veré obligado a publicar todas estas hermosas fotos en el periódico más vendido del país_ completó su amenaza.

Las cosas iban demasiado rápido para su cerebro. No podía procesar correctamente los datos en aquel estado en el que la había puesto… se sentía como una computadora saturada de datos a punto de estallar como en las caricaturas…

_ ¡Eres un maldito cerdo asqueroso!_ bramó furiosa, intentando propinarle algún golpe en el reducido espacio del vehículo, pero él los esquivaba fácilmente, atrapando sus manos en el proceso.

Acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de ella, disfrutando cada segundo que saboreaba su nerviosismo expresado en ese rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas.

_Gracias querida, pero si no te molesta, me gustaría que bajaras para poder irme a dormir a mi casa_ estaba definitivamente empeñado en fastidiarla, a juzgar por su actitud y tono de voz… y lo estaba consiguiendo _a no ser que quieras venir conmigo_ propuso de una forma bastante arrogante.

Una enorme tentación de patearlo en su entrepierna comenzó a inundarla en ese momento… en todos sus años de experiencia, definitivamente, _ese_, era el peor con el que había tenido que lidiar.

_No lo haría ni aunque me pagaran_ contestó cortante, intentando retener la furia inminente que amenazaba con estallar a cada minuto. Se zafó bruscamente de su agarre, para así abrir la puerta y salir de una maldita vez, cerrando con brusquedad posteriormente. Comenzó a caminar a pasos pesados hacia su casa, emanando ira por cada poro, hasta ser detenida por esa molesta voz.

_Oye, Maka_ la llamó autoritario y divertido a la vez, obligándola a voltearse a regañadientes, solo para fulminarlo con la mirada _para las reuniones importantes y demás deberás seguir llamándome "jefe"_ le avisó, antes de marcharse en dirección contraria hasta perderse en el paisaje oscuro.

Vaya despedida… se notaba a leguas que era un caballero…

Otro indefenso poste de luz sufrió el ataque feroz de una Maka iracunda. No podía creer lo desastrosa que resultó ser esa noche, ¡Nunca más aceptaría salir a una "cita" con él!... y lo más importante… nunca más volvería a bañarse sin un traje de baño mientras estuviera en Sicilia…

_¿Qué tipo de consecuencias traerá el quitarse la máscara que ocultaba sus verdaderas personalidades?... Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá. _

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Uff... después de un largo capítulo, aquí me tienen nuevamente...**

**Me ha quedado extraño, lo admito, pero ya los siguientes podrán saber el porqué.**

**Aprovecho para decirles, que próximamente volveré a estar atrapada en Argentina, sin poder subir nada...**

**Y también les comento que estoy escribiendo mi primer original, para los que gusten pasar a leerlo, aquí les dejo el link (que también está en mi perfil) y no se arrepentirán. **

**http: / / www. fictionpress. com / s / 2871140 / 1 / Nuestro_ultimo_Requiem**

**Solo unan los espacios para llegar.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews~ **

**Sin más que agregar, nos leemos~**


	5. Volviéndote a ver

**Hello, nice people~**

**Lo sé, sé que me tardo SIGLOS subiendo y actualizando fanfics, pero tengo muchas razones... la U quita muchísimo tiempo. Pero ahora que estoy en vacaciones haré todo lo posible por seguirlos, ¡ahora sí se los prometo!**

**En fin, a nadie le interesa esta hablada, así que me dejo de rodeos y a lo que vinimos. ¡He aquí el nuevo cap!**

* * *

**5. Volviéndote a ver**

Los murmullos ruidosos resultantes de las tantas conversaciones realizadas entre las personas que allí se encontraban tenían suficiente volumen como para tapar a la perfección la secreta conversación de las agentes, situadas en sus lugares habituales y con los "disfraces" de siempre.

Con la excepción de que esta vez Maka había decidido dejar la peluca, por lo que su identidad era protegida únicamente por los lentes oscuros.

—Reporte sobre la misión, 47— pidió Tsubaki con su profesional tono serio, disimulando sus palabras al sorber delicadamente de la taza de café.

—Hasta el momento, el enemigo no sospecha, pero aún así me veo obligada a mantenerme alerta todo el tiempo— informó con ira reprimida al recordar el constante acoso de su "jefe".

—¿Ha logrado acercarse a algún miembro de alto rango?

—Si… por desgracia— respondió lo primero que le llegó a la mente, sin siquiera pensar en sus palabras, dado que poco le importaba en esos momentos. Estaba muy ocupada asesinando mentalmente a aquella rata albina que se hacía pasar por su "jefe".

Tsubaki estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el café.

—¿P-perdón?— murmuró totalmente desconcertada.

Nunca, en todos sus años trabajando con ella en el FBI, _nunca_, la había oído emplear un tono de voz y respuesta tan informal como esa en el trabajo, dejándose dominar completamente por sus emociones.

Y ni hablar de lo siguiente.

Se sobresaltó como nunca al oír como su rubia amiga perdía el control, golpeando fuertemente la mesa con ambos puños en un arranque de ira.

—¡Ese maldito pervertido me sacó miles de fotos bañándome! ¡Y me está chantajeando!— bramó furiosa, sin importarle que todas las miradas se centraran en ella.

Carraspeó un poco pasados unos segundos de incómodo silencio, recuperando por arte de magia la compostura, logrando que todas las miradas curiosas y asustadas retornaran a sus asuntos como si nada hubiera sucedido. Quizá porque la gente ya estaba acostumbrada a que sucedieran ese tipo de cosas extrañas en aquél café.

—¿M-Maka-chan?— balbuceó aún incrédula la pelinegra. ¡¿Qué le había pasado a la profesional y exitosa agente Maka Albarn?

—Nunca me había arrepentido tanto de escoger una misión— admitió ahora un tanto frustrada, revolviendo su café con la cucharita correspondiente, mientras que su cabeza la mantenía apoyada despreocupadamente sobre su otra mano.

Aquello había pasado de ser un encuentro secreto para intercambiar información a una charla de desahogo entre amigas. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo iba en contra de todos sus principios, y si alguien de la organización llegara a enterarse, sería marcada por el resto de su vida, pero no podía evitarlo… necesitaba descargarse con alguien, y Tsubaki era su amiga más intima, además de que siempre sabía que palabras emplear para tranquilizar a la gente.

Una pequeña sonrisita se formó en el rostro de la pelinegra al notar el comportamiento de su compañera. Era obvio que Maka no lo había notado, pero su propia actitud la delataba. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que en realidad, no le desagradaba la situación, sino todo lo contrario. Era cierto que nunca la había visto perder el control de esa manera en el trabajo, pero su enojo era más propio del de un niño perdiendo en un videojuego que el verdadero rencor que decía tener.

Sin mencionar que sus años de trabajo como psicóloga le habían enseñado a descifrar el comportamiento oculto de las personas… en otras palabras, Maka era un libro abierto para ella, y podía saber lo que le sucedía incluso antes de que ella misma lo notara.

Carraspeó la garganta ligeramente para llamar su atención.

—En ese caso, agente 47, le recomiendo aprovechar su cercanía para extraer y transmitirnos toda la información que le sea posible— por más que empleó un lenguaje profesional nuevamente, su tono delataba la diversión que le suponía la situación de la chica.

Le dedicó una mirada suspicaz a través de los lentes oscuros como respuesta a su burla indirecta.

—Entendido, 33— siguió su juego en lo que respectaba al lenguaje, dado que su voz un tanto molesta y sarcástica le transmitían de modo evidente su descontento —Ya he entregado un informe a las oficinas centrales sobre los datos adquiridos recientemente— avisó.

—En ese caso, mi labor aquí ha terminado. Volveré el próximo mes para recibir su reporte— se puso de pie tras decir aquello, pero antes de salir, decidió murmurarle algunas palabras alentadoras en su oído —Descuida, sobrevivirás— comentó con diversión, para luego desaparecer entre la multitud antes de sufrir las consecuencias de una iracunda Maka.

—Muy graciosa— murmuró con sarcasmo, antes de ponerse de pie y dejar la propina al mesero, junto con el café a medio terminar.

Salió del local sin mucha prisa ni ganas, su humor caía en picada drásticamente con solo recordar el rostro de idiota de su "jefe". No podía haber alguien peor… sentía hervir su sangre de tan sólo recordar cada cosa que le había hecho durante la semana… "Maka, tráeme un café", "Maka, pule mis zapatos", "Maka, acomódame la corbata", Maka esto, Maka lo otro… ¡Estaba harta! Si llegaba a escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado una sola vez más por aquel maldito idiota lo…

—¿Maka?

Genial… ya la tenía tan traumada que hasta comenzaba a oír su voz.

—Maka, espera… ¿Eres tú?— preguntó ahora con diversión, apresurándose para alcanzarla y voltearla rápidamente al tomarla con uno de sus brazos.

Se quedó en blanco en el peor momento.

Maldijo en una incontable y amplia variedad de insultos, en incluso distintos idiomas, al pensar que todo se le venía abajo.

¿Y si la había visto con Tsubaki?... Era el fin, de eso estaba segura.

Aunque todos aquellos fatídicos y catastróficos pensamientos se desvanecieron al verlo carcajearse. Frunció su ceño ante su odiosa actitud, ¡¿Qué rayos le sucedía ahora? ¿No le bastaba con fastidiarla todo el rato que pasaba con él?

—¿Para qué usas esos lentes? — preguntó burlón, una vez hubo terminado de reír.

Ella se zafó bruscamente de su agarre.

—Pues para el sol, genio— respondió a la defensiva.

—Aja… ¿En un día nublado?... ¿Quieres que de paso vayamos a comprar protector solar?— se mofó ante su actitud, disfrutando de las graciosas expresiones que ella hacía al enojarse.

—Urgg… ¡Cállate!— sentenció finalmente, volteándose molesta para cruzarse de brazos y emprender marcha nuevamente.

Él simplemente guardó sus manos en los bolsillos, limitándose a seguirla en silencio, sin molestarse en ocultar su pequeña y afilada sonrisa burlesca.

—¿Qué no se supone que los mafiosos oculten su identidad cuando salen a la calle?— protestó una vez se libró de todo ese mar de gente.

Ensanchó su sonrisa antes de contestarle.

—Te lo he dicho un millón de veces y te lo seguiré diciendo… ves demasiada televisión— observó entretenido como su pequeña subordinada se desquitaba con una pobre lata en el camino —No necesitas usar un "disfraz" o lentes de sol. De nuestra "familia", Asura es el único que necesita esconder su rostro— le aclaró, señalando su propia vestimenta, dado que traía unos simples jeans con una playera blanca y chaqueta negra –que cabe destacar, lo hacían ver endemoniadamente bien-.

Maka se abofeteó mentalmente por haber pensado eso. No, un imbécil como ese no merecía su atención.

Él por su parte, aprovechó la distracción de la otra y aceleró su paso hasta alcanzarla y arrebatarle sus lentes con un rápido movimiento.

—¡Oye!— protestó de inmediato, aunque no se esperó que de un momento a otro, el albino tomara su mentón delicadamente con una de sus manos, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al de ella.

—Es un crimen tapar esos hermosos ojos que tienes— murmuró con un tono galante y seductor, logrando lo que quería.

Sintió sus mejillas arder, a medida que su respiración se detenía y su corazón se aceleraba considerablemente. Se regañó en su fuero interno al notar el temblor de sus piernas tan pronto sintió la cálida respiración de Soul sobre su rostro. Intentó por lo menos justificar su reacción al pensar que se encontraba en una situación relativamente peligrosa, y agradeció mentalmente el hecho de encontrarse completamente solos en ese pequeño callejón, bastante apartado de la mirada de algún intruso. Sus ojos se perdieron en los intensos rubíes del muchacho, apenas notando como la distancia que los separaba se reducía cada vez más.

Y fue entonces cuando el muy maldito tuvo que romper la atmosfera romántica al no poder aguantar más la sonora y burlesca carcajada, que estalló estruendosamente, haciéndolo doblarse de la risa.

—¡No puedo creer que de verdad te lo hayas creído!— se mofó sin ningún recato.

El color volvió a subir a su cara, de un rojo más intenso, pero ahora producto de la ira que la invadía. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía el maldito bastardo a hacer una cosa semejante? ¡Eso ya era caer bajo!... con los sentimientos de una mujer, nadie se mete, y con los de Maka Albarn… mucho menos…

—¡Maka-CHOP!

Y justo en el blanco. Una contusión cerebral con daños considerables, mas una buena ración de insultos en una amplia variedad de idiomas.

Ignorando las quejas agonizantes del muchacho, dio media vuelta para retirarse de lo más indignada y furiosa de allí.

La espera para ponerlo tras las rejas se le hacía eterna… sólo tenía que esperar el momento indicado y listo… sería ella quien impondría las reglas del juego. Le haría pagar por todas esas vergüenzas y chantajes… Oh, cuanta sed de sangre. Pobre iluso, no tenía idea de con quién se estaba metiendo.

Su poca paciencia comenzó a agotarse drásticamente al oír un correteo detrás de ella, al igual que en poco tiempo, una mano se posó bruscamente sobre su hombro, con la intención de detenerla. ¡¿Cuál era la maldita obsesión que ese acosador tenía con ella?

La expresión que tenía su rostro en el momento en que volteó a verlo podría asemejarse a un demonio o monstruo feroz, sin embargo, el albino ignoró aquello olímpicamente.

Respiraba agitadamente y mantenía su postura levemente encorvada, apoyando su peso con un solo brazo colocado sobre una de sus rodillas, ya que la otra mano la tenía ocupada deteniendo a la muchacha.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— exigió saber una vez se hubo enderezado para mirarla a los ojos, desde arriba.

—A donde se me dé la gana, ¿Algún problema con eso?— contestó a la defensiva.

—Si, hay problema con eso— empezó nuevamente con ese tono que tanto lograba desquiciarla —Estaba a punto de hacer algo importante, y no me gustaría ir solo, asique ya que estás aquí…

—¡Oh no!— se apresuró a decir —por supuesto que no, vengo cansada de ser tu sirvienta toda la maldita semana ¿y ahora pretendes que "trabaje" horas extra? ¡¿Quién demonios te crees?

—Amm… pues, no lo sé… quizá… ¿Tu jefe?— contestó burlón, esbozando esa sonrisa sarcástica tan propia de él. Esquivó hábilmente el libro lanzado hacia su rostro, para luego extraer del bolsillo de su chaqueta unas cuantas fotos —¿Acaso te gustaría ver unas cuantas de estas esparcidas por el resto de la ciudad?

La dejó sin palabras, lo único que pudo hacer fue limitarse a matarlo con la mirada, con la boca abierta de la indignación una ira inminente a punto de estallar.

—Eres un…

—¿Irresistible y peligroso líder de la mafia?... si, ya lo sabía, pero gracias recordármelo, bombón— caminó a un lado de ella haciéndose el _cool_, con ambas manos guardadas en sus bolsillos y esa sonrisa de tiburón que tanto detestaba —¿Qué esperas? Sígueme— exigió caprichoso.

Le costó, pero logró tragarse el insulto que le tenía preparado. Apretó sus puños fuertemente antes de obedecerlo a regañadientes… cuánto ansiaba el momento de su captura…

* * *

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya llegamos?— preguntó por tercera vez, exasperada y cansada de tanto caminar.

Habían perdido tanto tiempo que hasta el sol comenzaba a aburrirse, por lo que se escondía lentamente tras las montañas, indicando el atardecer. Caminaron hasta llegar a un muelle, donde había por doquier miles de enormes cajas de acero y algunos barcos, al parecer abandonados en la orilla. Los chillidos de las decenas de gaviotas allí reunidas se oían desde todas las direcciones, agregándole más estrés a la chica.

—Si, debería ser aquí…— respondió un poco pensativo, observando de arriba abajo el lugar.

—¿Puedes decirme de una maldita vez por qué me trajiste?— inquirió estresada, cruzándose de brazos.

El albino suspiró, para luego voltear a verla. Pero antes de poder hablar, un sonido no muy lejano a ellos lo alarmó. Con la velocidad que lo caracterizaba, tomó a la mujer por un brazo para luego correr hasta esconderse detrás de uno de los contenedores, haciendo lo imposible para que su acompañante no gritara.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?— susurró furiosa.

—Shhh…— la calló sin siquiera mirarla, totalmente concentrado en la escena que se desarrollaba a pocos metros de él.

Resignada y molesta, optó por asomar su cabeza por la pared y mirar en la misma dirección que el Sottocapo. Pudo distinguir a tres hombres allí reunidos. Dado la distancia, no fue capaz de oír muy bien la conversación, pero vio cómo un sujeto de traje gris, sombrero y lentes oscuros, le entregaba un maletín color café a otro de traje marrón que fumaba un puro. Al lado de ellos, había otro sujeto un poco más alto que los demás… con una vestimenta muy peculiar. Llevaba sólo una camisa blanca, un poco desarreglada, con los primeros botones desabrochados y pantalón negro. Sus manos se encontraban guardadas en los bolsillos –recordándole a cierta personita- el cabello se levantaba en unos ligeros pero graciosos tres picos de un color castaño, al igual que sus ojos. En su nariz y orejas llevaba algunos piercings.

El sujeto con el traje marrón esbozó una asquerosa sonrisa al abrir el maletín y ver su contenido, aunque ella no pudo quitar la vista del sujeto con el traje gris… se le hacía levemente familiar…

—Soul… ¿Qué demonios es…?

—Hace poco recibí noticias de que teníamos a un espía en nuestro grupo— la interrumpió, con un tono serio y sin dejar de mirar a los sujetos. Él no lo notó, pero aquello le produjo un tremendo escalofrío a su acompañante —Ese del traje gris que ves ahí es la asquerosa rata que se infiltró en nuestra "familia"— entrecerró los ojos con ira —Esos dos que ves allá son miembros de "la familia" _Grimoire_. El alto se llama Giriko… es uno de sus Soldados más fuertes, hay que tener mucho cuidado con él, es como las cucarachas, si no lo aplastas y despedazas su cuerpo, no se muere— le advirtió, delatando de aquella forma sus muchos intentos por deshacerse de él.

Ella tragó duro antes de hablar.

—Y… ¿Qué harás con él?— preguntó, intentando disfrazar el temblor de su voz —Me refiero al traidor.

El albino finalmente se dignó a quitar su vista de los tres hombres para volverla a ver con la mirada más obvia y sarcástica del mundo, como si se tratara de un profesor regañando a un alumno por hacer alguna pregunta estúpida.

—Lo invitaré a una fiesta de té y comeremos pastel, ¡¿Qué crees que haré con él?— Le regañó moderando su volumen para que solo ella pudiera oírlo —Si no lo mato aquí mismo, me lo llevaré y lo interrogaré con Asura… le sacaremos toda la información a nuestro modo…— murmuró aquello último con una sonrisa despiadada, volviendo a fijar la vista en el pobre sujeto.

Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a producir sudor a causa del nerviosismo… definitivamente, ya sabía lo que le esperaba si llegaban a descubrirla. Algo mucho peor que la muerte.

—Demonios…— lo oyó mascullar.

Fijó su vista en él algo confundida, cosa que pareció haber notado.

—Creo que después de todo fue una mala idea venirme sin algunos Soldados… Giriko será muy problemático… no me conviene enfrentarlo sin apoyo— explicó brevemente, sin despegar la vista del ya mencionado.

—¿Y no podemos regresar a pedir ayuda?— preguntó ella.

—Claro que no— contestó nuevamente con obviedad —Ya se habrán ido, además, esa maldita escoria se robó algo muy importante para Asura y para mí… en sí, para toda "la familia" Evans— su voz sonó notoriamente molesta ante aquello. Y Maka supuso que debía tratarse de algo muy importante como para lograr poner serio a Soul.

Lo observó durante un tiempo. La curiosidad creció en ella considerablemente, ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para que el Sottocapo fuera en persona y casi solo a buscar aún poniendo su vida en peligro?

_Entonces no hay de otra. Tenemos que recuperarlo ahora, aún si tenemos que enfrentar a ese tal Giriko— dijo de un momento a otro, decidida, fijando su vista en el Soldado y ganándose así una mirada un tanto sorprendida por parte del hombre.

Suspiró satisfecho, retornando su vista hacia el frente, viendo como aquella valiosa pieza, aún dentro del maletín, era manoseada por esas malditas ratas. Lo había decidido, dejaría vivo al mugroso traidor, sólo para llevárselo a su primo y torturarlo hasta la muerte en uno de los calabozos que disponían. Sólo ese podía ser un castigo apropiado para una escoria como esa.

Su mente formuló un plan de emergencia, fijándose en todo momento en la puesta del sol. A penas el astro rey desapareciera, trayendo con él el manto nocturno, daría inicio el tiroteo.

—¿Tienes alguna pistola?— preguntó a su compañera.

Como única respuesta, extrajo de su bolso una pequeña pero fantástica pistola calibre 38, de un hermoso plateado que hasta podía reflejarlos como un espejo.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver el revólver, para luego extraer de su chaqueta el suyo, color negro y un poco más alargado.

_En ese caso, dale al del traje gris a mi señal, pero no lo mates… tiene unos asuntos pendientes con Asura y conmigo— ordenó con malicia.

Ambos sabían que sólo faltaban unos pocos minutos para la llegada de la noche, sin embargo, la espera se les hacía cada vez más lenta, al igual que los nervios y la ansiedad hacían lo suyo con su estado psicológico.

Sus corazones aceleraron ligeramente su ritmo, al tiempo que su vista se adaptaba a la creciente oscuridad. Prepararon sus armas y apuntaron hacia sus respectivos objetivos. Y entonces…

Un disparo resonó por todo el lugar, seguido de un reprimido pero sonoro grito.

—¡Soul!— gritó instantáneamente al ver como la sangre comenzaba a emanar por su cuerpo.

—¡No seas imbécil, corre!— ordenó con cierto desespero, para luego tomar su arma que había soltado al momento del impacto y huir para esconderse detrás de los grandes contenedores.

Ella corrió en dirección contraria, si bien lo que la tranquilizaba un poco era el hecho de comprobar que su "jefe" se encontraba bien como para poder reclamarle y correr, aún no podía asegurar del todo que no lo hubieran herido de gravedad.

Maldijo una y otra vez en cuando tuvo que esquivar una lluvia de balas cuando se acabó la fila de contenedores y quedó al descubierto. No contaba con el hecho de toparse con un maldito francotirador. Detuvo finalmente su carrera al poder esconderse detrás de uno de los tantos almacenes de hierro del lugar.

Observó detalladamente el escenario donde antes se desarrollaba la negociación, comprobando que efectivamente, todos habían huido… ¡Genial! Ahora no sólo tenía que lidiar con el traidor de traje gris, sino con ese tal Giriko y el francotirador… eso si es que el otro sujeto no tenía escondida alguna sorpresa extra…

Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta en cuando oyó unos ligeros pasos acercándose a su posición. Como reacción inmediata, apuntó el arma hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, solo para encontrarse con una silueta que no le costó mucho trabajo identificar.

Suspiró con alivio y bajó el arma.

—Me asustaste— avisó —¿Cómo está tu herida?

—Descuida, nada grave… sólo me rozó el brazo— contestó terminando de apretar el trozo de pañuelo que enrolló alrededor de la herida para detener el sangrado.

Pero habría pasado a ser grave si no hubiera esquivado la lluvia de balas que se les vino encima. Se encontraban en una clara desventaja ahora que el francotirador había encontrado su posición, y para empeorar las cosas, ellos no podían prestar atención a la dirección exacta de donde provenían las balas por estar corriendo para esquivarlas.

El malito muro de acero no ayudaba mucho, ya que formaba un laberinto para los que no conocían el lugar. Sentía que pronto alguna bala volvería a alcanzarlo, y no tendría tanta suerte esta vez. Fue por pura casualidad que logró divisar esa pequeña apertura que les brindaría un escondite temporal, y sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó a su acompañante por una muñeca para luego jalarla hacia allí dentro.

Dieron descanso a sus pies por pocos segundos, los suficientes para recuperar el aire. Caminaron por el estrecho pasillo en silencio, sin saber hacia donde los conduciría, y era eso precisamente lo más frustrante. Se sentían como ratas de laboratorio, atrapadas y a merced del científico que determinaba su horripilante muerte a manos de alguna inyección.

Se detuvieron sólo cuando descubrieron el enorme muro que se alzaba frente a ellos, indicando que era un callejón sin salida.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?— preguntó la agente con una nota un tanto desesperada en su voz sin poder evitarlo.

Él revisó el lugar con su mirada, intentando encontrar alguna ruta de escape, como si fuera a aparecer por arte de magia…

… y así fue.

Encontró una muy desapercibida puerta en una de las paredes del pasillo. Intentó abrirla, pero desafortunadamente ésta no quería ceder, por lo que tuvo que derribarla para poder ingresar al interior de aquel gran y oscuro almacén.

Lo que no esperaba, era toparse con los dos hombres de traje que al parecer, eran los más indefensos e inútiles en combate.

Ambos sujetos se alertaron considerablemente al notar la estruendosa llegada de sus enemigos, por lo que emprendieron una rápida huida hacia la salida del lugar.

Soul fue el primero en correr tras ellos, con la vista fija en el maletín. Tenía que recuperarlo sea como sea. No obstante, sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando Giriko apareció repentinamente, interponiéndose en su camino con una sierra eléctrica entre sus manos y una sonrisa lunática que asustaría a cualquiera.

—¡Maka, ve tras ellos!— ordenó mientras apuntaba con su arma al Soldado —¡Ya no importa si los matas, sólo consigue el maletín!

—¡Entendido!— acató de forma mecánica, para luego correr a máxima velocidad para alcanzar a esos dos.

Giriko intentó detenerla al ver sus intenciones, mas no pudo, debido al impacto de bala en la hoja de la sierra. Giró su rostro lentamente para centrar su vista en el albino, esbozando una sonrisa aún más aterradora que la anterior.

—Vaya, parece que alguien tiene ganas de pelear hoy ¿Eh?— comentó divertido, encendiendo con un estruendoso rugido el motor de su arma —No tengo ningún inconveniente… me desharé primero de ti y después podré divertirme con la chica…— pronunció aquello último con un tono bastante perturbador, dándole una idea de la clase de diversión que buscaba. Ensanchó su sonrisa al lograr su cometido. Observó entretenido como las facciones del peliblanco comenzaban a contraerse por la ira, a su vez que esos ojos rojizos cobraban un brillo asesino… aquella sería una buena batalla…

Obviamente ella tenía más ventaja en ese momento, dado que su condición física era excelente y su puntería inigualable. Los persiguió pisándoles los talones hasta salir del almacén, y al obtener un poco más de luminosidad por el brillo de la luna, aprovechó para dispararle al sujeto del traje marrón. Fue un único disparo, seco y certero, atinándole justo en el cráneo y matándolo al instante.

Ahora sólo restaba eliminar al otro, quien al parecer, se había alarmado considerablemente al notar la muerte de su colega. Apuntó su arma hacia él, con su vista de halcón calculando la trayectoria de la bala. Aunque para desgracia suya, justo antes de dispararle, unas cuantas balas impactaron en el piso, a unos pocos milímetros de sus pies, obligándola a detenerse. Antes de ir a refugiarse de los plomos, pudo echar un rápido vistazo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el francotirador. Se ocultó a toda velocidad tras una de las paredes, para luego asomarse ligeramente e intentar divisarlo.

Fue por pura suerte, que a pesar de tener la oscuridad del manto nocturno sobre ellos, logró divisar una sombra moviéndose por el piso más alto de uno de los edificios cercanos. Apuntó, enfocó y sin perder más tiempo, disparó. Sonrió satisfecha al ver el cuerpo sin vida caer hasta el duro pavimento. Ahora tenía el camino libre para atrapar al otro sujeto.

Salió en su búsqueda a toda velocidad, intentando seguir el mismo recorrido, cosa que no era nada fácil, teniendo en cuenta que el lugar parecía un laberinto entre tantos enormes contenedores. Pero para fortuna suya, el sujeto no era ni muy rápido ni astuto que digamos, ya que se encontraba de cuclillas a espaldas a ella, intentando torpemente cambiarle la munición a su arma.

Disparó a milímetros de sus pies para llamar la atención, logrando que volteara a verla temeroso. Una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha se le formó en el rostro… cómo adoraba matar a los criminales que atentaban día a día contra la sociedad. Eso era lo mejor de ser agente especial del FBI… su licencia para matar. Apunto hacia la cabeza del atemorizado hombre, disfrutando del miedo perfectamente legible en su expresión a pesar de llevar gafas oscuras. Y entonces, apretó el gatillo sin vacilar.

_*Click*_

La sorprendió el sonido vacío del arma, y no tardó mucho más para estallar completamente colérica.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto solo me puede pasar a mí!— bramó furiosa. ¡¿Por qué rayos siempre tenía que ser ella la que se quedara sin municiones en el momento más importante?... debía agradecer el hecho de que ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo se encontraran allí como las últimas veces, o de lo contrario, ya podría esperarse una semana de puras burlas y bromas pesadas.

El sujeto no era tan tonto como aparentaba, ya que apenas vio la más mínima oportunidad de escape ante el repentino ataque de histeria de la chica, tomó el maletín nuevamente y salió huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Otro grito rabioso escapó de su boca. Emprendió carrera en la misma dirección, buscando entre su bolsillo algunos repuestos, y claro está, sin desperdiciar la oportunidad de maldecir cada cosa que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver por el camino. Lo encontró antes de terminar de recargar su arma, por lo que no le quedó otra opción que arrojarla a un lado del camino para tener sus manos libres, lista para estrangularlo. Saltó sobre él como una feroz leona cazando a una pobre gacela, logrando así derribarlo y cayendo en el proceso ambos al piso.

Forcejearon durante un largo rato para quedarse con el preciado maletín, que ninguno estaba dispuesto a soltar.

—¡Ya suéltalo, maldita rata!— Bramó ella, sintiendo como su profesionalidad se iba al demonio con cada día que pasaba en Sicilia… Al menos ya sabía que lo primero que haría al regresar a los Estados Unidos sería repetir el curso de disciplina…

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de obtener el maldito maletín, oyó un extraño sonido no muy lejos de ellos, que logró reconocer al instante. Aún impactada, elevó la vista, sólo para encontrarse con esa aterradora imagen que tanto temía.

El almacén donde había dejado a Soul, lidiando con el otro sujeto, estaba siendo completamente devorado por las llamas generadas por la explosión.

—¡Soul!— gritó a todo pulmón, dejando de lado la pelea con el otro sujeto.

Corrió con urgencia hacia el lugar, con un inexplicable miedo creciendo dentro de su pecho. O tal vez no necesariamente era miedo, quizá simplemente quería salvarle la vida para luego poder encerrarlo y verlo pudrirse por el resto de la eternidad, en ese momento no tenía realmente mucho tiempo como para estar descifrando esas cosas.

Y entonces fue sólo por una mínima fracción de segundo, pero pudo jurar que lo vio…

Allí estaba, escondido entre las paredes que formaba el espacio vacío de dos enormes contenedores. Sus ojos celestes hicieron contacto con los verdes de ella. Sus rubios y cortos cabellos producían un destello dorado gracias a tenue luz de la luna, y en su rostro siempre sereno se formaba aquella sonrisa fanfarrona que tanto recordaba…

Un profundo dolor se formó en su pecho con tan sólo verlo. Le hubiera gustado poder encararlo como era debido, quedarse allí, decirle algo por lo menos, pero tenía otros asuntos de más urgencia qué atender… Regresó su mirada al frente, con su expresión cargada de cierta nostalgia y dolor, para finalmente ser alcanzada por el calor del descomunal incendio flameando frente a ella.

Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando oyó unos disparos no muy lejos de ella. Volteó en aquella dirección, encontrándose para alivio suyo con su "jefe" caminando a paso lento hacia ella, un poco malherido y sosteniendo fuertemente su brazo derecho que no dejaba de sangrar.

Corrió hasta llegar con él y verificar con la mirada que no tenía ninguna otra herida.

—Descuida, estoy bien— contestó a su pregunta mental.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues no lo parece— reclamó ella al instante en un regaño, haciéndolo reír un poco —¿Y el otro sujeto?— afortunadamente, cubrió con éxito cualquier vestigio de tristeza que hubiera quedado en sus facciones luego de habérselo topado.

—El muy cobarde escapó— contestó con enfado, para luego dirigirse al almacén consumido por las llamas a paso tan tranquilo y casual como si fuera al mercado.

Lo detuvo de inmediato, aferrándose a uno de sus brazos con cierta brusquedad.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Estás demente o qué? ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?— espetó furiosa.

—La verdadera maleta la tenía Giriko, y le prendió fuego al almacén con ella adentro para qué desapareciera— explicó vagamente y con un notable agotamiento en su voz.

—¿Tan importante es ese estúpido maletín para ti?— preguntó sin poder contener la ira que la situación le provocaba. ¡¿Tanto valía un tonto objeto como para arriesgar la vida por él?

Le lanzó una mirada iracunda ante la pregunta. Pareció intimidarla un poco ante ese gesto.

—Maka, lo que hay dentro de ese maletín vale más que mi propia vida, ¿Entendiste?— habló con un tono serio y decidido, un tono que nunca antes había empleado frente a ella. Un tono que sería comparable únicamente con la actitud de Asura.

Le fue fácil zafarse de su agarre después de haberla dejado en ese ligero estado de estupefacción momentánea. Prosiguió su camino hacia el feroz incendio, sin intención de dar marcha atrás.

—No lo harías— soltó ella de la nada, obligándolo a detenerse —Tú no lo harías, eres uno de los más buscados y exitosos criminales de todos los tiempos, con una impresionante reputación como para echarlo todo a la basura, no puedes hacerlo... no puedes ser tan idiota— aquellos argumentos solo parecieron más un intento de auto convencerse a sí misma que una razón real para detenerlo, y él pudo notarlo perfectamente.

Volteó a verla, ablandando su expresión para calmarla un poco.

—¿Ah, no?— comentó con su característico tono burlón y sonrisa divertida que tanto lo identificaban, logrando que la muchacha alzara la vista para verlo con una ligera sorpresa en sus ojos —¿Cuanto apostamos?

—¡Soul!— protestó nuevamente. ¡Eso no era ningún juego como para ponerse en esas tonteras!

—Si sobrevivo, harás todo lo que yo te ordene— sentenció divertido, aunque ella pudo notar perfectamente el pequeño fragmento de inseguridad detrás de la burla de su voz.

—No…— fue un murmullo ahogado, en un vano intento por detenerlo. Alzó una de sus manos hacia él, intentando detenerlo nuevamente…

Pero él fue más rápido y logró escabullirse hacia el fuego antes de que ella pudiera sujetarlo.

Maka no pudo hacer más que ver como aquel molesto albino que poco a poco había comenzado a entrar en su vida, desaparecía entre las crecientes llamas, firmando así una clara sentencia de muerte.

_Pero la vida es mucho más frágil de lo que se cree, así como también mucho más fuerte de lo que se espera._

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Well, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Aprovecho para decirles que finalmente me hice un Facebook especialmente para este mundo del fandom, el link está en mi perfil junto con mi MSN.**

**Si me agregan me harán muy feliz, pues creé ese espacio precisamente para ustedes 8D**

**Ahora, con respecto al cap de hoy, ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Muy corto? ¿Muy largo? ¿Quién es el chico misterioso? ¿Qué hay dentro del maletín? ¿Por qué Soul está tan obsesionado con eso? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo ;)**

**Espero que al editarlo y adaptarlo a mi nuevo estilo les sea más fácil y agradable la lectura, y si les gustó, no olviden alimentarme con un review porque me encanta cuando lo hacen. -se coloca un collar con un letrerito que pone "aliméntame" y hace ojitos-**

**¿Reviews?~**


	6. La Imperiale Croce

**¡Qué hay, FanFiction!**

**Esta mañana además de apurada me he propuesto traerles más de una actualización para compensarles la espera, y aquí van: La Cosa Nostra, Ghosts Hunter y Diamante Sangriento (si es que logro subirlos todos antes de que me saquen del cuarto, estoy de incógnito)**

**En fin, sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**6. La Imperiale Croce**

La mesera del café de siempre dejó con cuidado y elegancia aquellas dos cargadas y coloridas copas de helado sobre la mesa, retirándose luego de haber murmurado un "Disculpen por la demora, con su permiso".

¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no habían podido charlar tranquilamente, reuniéndose frente a frente con total normalidad?... bueno… normalidad, sin tomar en cuenta las pelucas que siempre protegían sus identidades.

—¿Has tenido algún problema con la misión?— quiso saber Tsubaki, denotando la preocupación en su voz. Al haberse reunido simplemente en un encuentro "casual" sin estar implicada esta vez en las ordenes de la organización, podía finalmente librarse del tono formal y profesional, para dirigirse a ella con total confianza.

Su mejor amiga exhaló un largo suspiro cargado de frustración, jugueteando con la larga cuchara del helado sobre la madera de la mesa.

—Algo así…— murmuró desanimada, con sus ojos jade clavados en los circulitos que dibujaba con su utensilio sobre la madera.

—No tiene que ver con el trabajo en sí… ¿Verdad?— supuso hábilmente, haciendo a un lado uno de los largos mechones de cabello rojo, mostrándose algo incomoda con aquella molesta peluca.

Su silencio fue la afirmación a la última frase. Suspiró.

—Puedes contármelo— la animó, con su dulzura característica, sabiendo que ella era en ese momento su única vía de escape, la única con quien podía contar para desahogarse en aquellos momentos de tanta tensión.

—Yo…— murmuró, desviando la vista por breves instantes al suculento y colorido helado sin tocar frente a ella, contenido en una brillante y preciosa copa de vidrio que permitía ver cada elemento del que estaba compuesto el postre —… Lo vi— fue todo lo que dijo, y esas dos simples palabras, fueron suficientes para aclararle toda la situación a su mejor amiga.

La sorpresa se mostró por breves instantes en su rostro, aunque luego se encargó de desaparecerla para volver a hablar.

—Justin…— murmuró al instante.

Sintió como aquella simple palabra pudo destrozar el muro de tranquilidad que intentaba crear, convirtiéndose en afilados puñales cargados de veneno que se clavaron sin piedad en su aún herido corazón. El dolor que le provocó la sola mención de su nombre se vio reflejado brevemente en sus facciones.

—Lo siento— se apresuró a decir Tsubaki, al ver el dolor que aún surgía dentro de ella a pesar de haber transcurrido tantos años desde aquél día… eran tan jóvenes en ese entonces… en especial Maka… era tan joven e ingenua en aquella época…

Suspiró para exiliar de alguna manera gran parte de los sentimientos negativos que la habían invadido momentos antes, aunque sin poder ocultar su imagen notoriamente decaída.

—Descuida… ahora lo importante es que ya conocemos y verificamos el aproximado paradero actual de Justin-semp…— se detuvo a media frase —Justin Law— corrigió ahora con amargura.

La chica de ojos azules asintió quedamente.

—Ahora la misión se ha vuelto mucho más peligrosa… él te conoce, y puede revelar tu identidad en cualquier momento— analizó —Usará eso y sus otros trucos para intentar manipularte— la situación no era para nada favorable, y de hecho, se estaba complicando peligrosamente teniendo a ese sujeto formando parte del juego.

—Descuida, ya no soy la misma chiquilla tonta de hace ocho años— entrecerró sus ojos molesta al decir aquello —él ya no podrá engañarme… no volveré a caer en sus mentiras— apretó fuertemente sus puños al recordarlo —tengo un asunto pendiente con él… y quiero vengarme personalmente— su tono se volvió levemente macabro en la última parte, pero Tsubaki no se sorprendió.

Ella la entendía y sabía mejor que nadie lo que había sucedido entre esos dos… ella estaba ahí… estuvo allí cuando todo comenzó, cuando los días parecían estar siempre pintados de rosa y adornados con una sonrisa a cada minuto… y también estuvo allí cuando ese rosa se volvió un rojo sangre, mezclado con el amargo negro, el odio y las lágrimas.

—Lo sé…— murmuró —Sólo avísame si necesitas ayuda. Estamos tratando con uno de los más peligrosos sujetos en la historia de la mafia— le recordó. El silencio cayó pesadamente sobre ambas, sabiendo que Maka estaba sufriendo al recordar los dolorosos momentos del pasado… pero afortunadamente, recordó cierto dato interesante que podría reanimarla y devolverle la energía y vitalidad de siempre. Una sonrisilla traviesa se formó en sus labios —Por cierto… hablando de mafiosos… ¿Cómo va el tuyo?— no pudo mantener la seriedad en su voz, por más que lo intentó. Pero sin duda le fue más difícil contener la risa que le provocó el drástico cambio en su amiga, quien apretó de un momento a otro con fuerza la pobre cuchara, mientras su rostro comenzaba a enrojecerse por la furia, y quizá, algo de vergüenza.

Oh si… allí iba de nuevo… otra escenita.

—¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡No quiero saber nada de ese maldito bastardo pervertido!— perdió el control… como lo hacía cada vez que hablaban del muchachito Evans.

—¿Qué sucedió esta vez?— preguntó con su habitual tono, ahora claramente contenta. Llevó la primera cucharada de helado a su boca, sabiendo que ahora podría disfrutarlo con tranquilidad al ver que su amiga había recuperado su… entusiasmo.

Como respuesta, dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de ira, en un intento de calmarse, mientras que sujetaba a la pobre e inocente cuchara ahora como si fuera un afilado cuchillo y estuviera a punto de matar a alguien.

—Es una larga historia…— murmuró con ira contenida, preparándose para contarle la gran odisea…

…

_Le tomó algunos minutos salir finalmente del estado de estupefacción, para luego volver a trasladarse mentalmente a la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella._

_Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de pensarlo o analizarlo como normalmente lo haría. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia las enormes llamaradas que iban en aumento, en un intento por encontrarlo y sacarlo de allí a rastras de ser necesario._

_Entrecerró los ojos por culpa del humo tóxico y pesado que quemaba su garganta al respirar y las brazas ardientes que revoloteaban por el lugar. Sintió como el tremendo calor comenzaba a afectarle, sufriendo de un ligero mareo._

_Pero no se rendiría. No hasta encontrar a ese maldito mafioso suicida y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente o en coma para sacarlo de allí. ¿Cómo se atrevía el muy bastardo a hacerla entrar en un incendio por perseguir un estúpido maletín?... o mejor dicho… ¡¿Qué demonios tenía ese maletín que era tan importante?_

_Supo que debía de preocuparse de ello más tarde si quería salir de allí con vida, cuando una de las metálicas vigas que se encargaba de darle un soporte al techo, cayó a pocos centímetros de ella, elevando más brazas ardientes y obligándola así a retroceder unos cuantos pasos, sin poder evitar toser ante el negro humo que inundaba el lugar y llenaba sus pulmones._

_Llevó su mirada directamente hacia el techo, observando con horror como cada soporte iba cediendo ante el fuego, produciendo un estrepitoso ruido que indicaba el inminente derrumbe de la estructura en breves instantes. Tenía que encontrar a Soul, y rápido._

_Avanzó desesperadamente por los escasos espacios que aún no eran devorados por las llamas, aunque sin encontrar rastros del mafioso. El ruido que produjo el impacto de otra de las vigas con el suelo, fue suficiente para acabar con los pocos nervios que le quedaban. Comenzó a llamarlo desesperadamente, sin obtener respuesta alguna._

_¿En donde se había metido?_

_Una ligera sombra visible al otro lado de las llamas y oculta en uno de los rincones, le indicó que allí se encontraba lo que buscaba. Corrió hasta aquel lugar, saltando por sobre el fuego que afortunadamente aún se encontraba casi al nivel del suelo, pudiendo así llegar hasta el otro lado._

_Se encontraba de rodillas, intentando abrir el estúpido maletín en lugar de intentar –por lógica e instinto de supervivencia- salir antes de ser incinerado por el fuego._

—_¡Soul!— lo regañó tan pronto fue capaz de divisarlo y descifrar sus acciones._

_Él ni se inmutó ante la mención de su nombre._

—_¡Oye, pedazo de idiota! ¡¿Qué no ves que este lugar está a punto de venirse abajo?— caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia él, para luego tomarlo bruscamente por el cuello de atrás de su chaqueta, mas el hombre continuó empeñado en sus frustrados intentos por quitarle el seguro al maletín. Fue ahí cuando su paciencia acabó…_

_El sonido del fuerte impacto fue perfectamente audible a pesar de todo el ruido que los rodeaba._

_Llevó una mano a su adolorida mejilla, incrédulo, para luego alzar la vista totalmente sorprendido, observando los furiosos ojos jade que podrían haber sido capaces de matarlo si las miradas tuvieran algún impacto físico. Esa había sido la cachetada más dolorosa que había recibido por parte de una mujer… y eso que no había hecho nada "digno" de merecérsela, como las últimas ocasiones…_

—_¿Tienes pensado ponerme atención o vas a esperar a ser devorado por las llamas?— espetó molesta, viéndolo desde arriba._

_Solo hasta ese momento, el peliblanco pareció captar la gravedad de la situación. Tan obsesionado estaba con el maletín, que ni atención le había puesto al amenazante fuego que había incrementado considerablemente en tan poco tiempo._

—_Demonios…— masculló molesto, observando con cierto temor el lugar. Ya era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo…_

_Cosa que ambos comprobaron cuando vieron el techo derrumbarse sobre ellos como unos cuantos escombros incendiados._

—_¡Maka!_

_Ya sentía todo ese pesado metal impactando contra ella, acabando así con su carrera, y con su vida, de paso. Aunque para sorpresa suya, lo único que sintió fueron unos fuertes brazos rodeándola de un momento a otro para luego impulsarla hacia el suelo, donde vio la estructura derrumbarse sobre el albino, recibiendo él casi toda la fuerza de la colisión. _

—_¡Soul!— su grito fue opacado ligeramente por el sonido de la intensa lluvia que había surgido en el mejor momento, sosegando así las ardientes llamaradas que se redujeron a simples flamas por la ferocidad de la tormenta._

_Quitó desesperada los escombros que aplastaban al muchacho, quien para alivio suyo, aún se encontraba con vida, a juzgar por los quejidos y maldiciones que soltaba. Lo ayudó a incorporarse lentamente una vez le hubo quitado todos los trozos de metal de encima._

—_¿Estás bien?— preguntó preocupada._

_Aunque la reacción de su "jefe" le hizo desear estrangularlo hasta quitarle todo el aire. _

—_¡El maletín!— saltó de repente, buscándolo por todas partes con su mirada, para luego incorporarse a pesar de sus heridas y comenzar a buscarlo frenéticamente por entre los escombros._

_Estaba a punto de reclamarle, hasta que oyó una alegre exclamación por parte del muchacho, indicando que había dado con lo que buscaba. Se acercó a paso lento hasta él, entre adolorida y enfadada, para ver lo que traía de una vez por todas el maldito maletín que lo hacía tan especial._

_Después de unos cuantos intentos por descubrir la clave de su cerrojo, fue capaz de abrirlo, para observar con alivio su interior, viendo que aún se encontraba allí._

_Maka se agachó junto a él, observando con curiosidad el objeto. Allí reposaba un magnifico y elegante collar de finas cadenas negras, decorado con un dije en forma de una ligeramente ancha y grande cruz oscura hecha de ónix, brindándole así un espectacular brillo a la luz de la luna. En el centro, una incrustación de un intenso rubí se encargaba de darle el toque más fantástico al accesorio._

_Arqueó una ceja, un tanto decepcionada._

_¿Eso era todo?... ¡¿Arriesgaron sus vidas contra unos asesinos y un feroz incendio por un maldito collar?_

_Si antes lo cuestionaba, ahora no tenía duda alguna… ese sujeto tenía serios problemas mentales…_

—_Déjame ver si entendí…— murmuró intentando contener la ira —Me hiciste esquivar una lluvia de balas, lidiar con unos asesinos, entrar a un incendio y casi morir aplastada… ¡¿Por un simple collar?_

_Su clásica y única sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios, para luego voltear a mirarla._

—_Este no es un "simple" collar— la corrigió con cierto orgullo —Ésta es una reliquia sagrada que ha pasado de generación en generación entre la "familia" Evans. Solo aquel que obtenga el título del "Padrino" puede usarla. Esta cruz nos representa, es la escancia de los Evans… y las reglas que dejó el primero, su creador, son muy claras y estrictas al respeto— explicó —"Solo un legítimo heredero, que tenga la sangre de los Evans corriendo por sus venas, puede poseer el legado sagrado: "La Imperiale Croce". Protegerán nuestro legado sagrado con sus propias vidas de ser necesario. Aquel que la deje caer en manos equivocadas, se quitará la vida a sí mismo como muestra de arrepentimiento, y su alma será arrastrada y condenada hasta las profundidades del infierno por los grandes ancestros."— relató textualmente —Ni loco quiero enfrentar la ira de mis ancestros… prefiero mil veces soportar el infierno en la tierra para recuperarla que suicidarme y ser condenado._

_Ella no reaccionó por algunos momentos. _

_¿Qué había sido todo aquello?... ¿Y cómo rayos era que Soul creía en esas cosas?_

—_Vaya… impresionante, viniendo de alguien que no es supersticioso…— le envió una mirada significativa ante la última parte._

—_Y no lo soy— afirmó —Ésta es una tradición, es nuestra forma de vida, y es único de los Evans. Y siendo un Evans legítimo, no permitiré que nadie ponga sus sucias y asquerosas manos en La Imperiale Croce— contestó con determinación, centrando su mirada en el rubí del centro —Oh por cierto…— murmuró en un repentino cambio de actitud, volteando a verla con una sonrisa bastante perturbadora —Sobreviví, así que ahora deberás hacer todo lo que yo te ordene… por tiempo indefinido. _

—_¡¿Ahh?— fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios ante la sorpresa._

—_¿Qué no recuerdas nuestro trato?_

— _¡¿Cuál trato? ¡Tú fuiste el único que decidió todo, yo nunca dije que aceptaba!— protestó furiosa._

—_Oh… cuanto lo lamento, pero un trato, es un trato— murmuró de forma triunfante, poniéndose de pie para poder mirarla con burla desde arriba. Y antes de darle la oportunidad de reclamar, decidió usar su pequeño y efectivo truco —o de lo contrario, toda la ciudad disfrutará de unas hermosas fotos de una bonita muchacha desnuda… tú decides._

_Supo que había ganado en el momento que notó como fruncía a más no poder su entrecejo y su rostro comenzaba a tornarse colorado, a causa de la poderosa ira que la embargaba en esos momentos._

—_Soul Evans eres un…— masculló entre dientes, apretando furiosa sus manos para reprimir el impulso de molerle la cara a golpes._

…

Sus puños cerrados temblaban por la ira sobre la mesa con tan solo recordar aquello. Un aura negra e iracunda la envolvió, alejando de inmediato a todos aquellos que permanecían cerca de ella.

Tsubaki rió nerviosamente, sin saber si también debía de huir o no… sabía a la perfección que el carácter de su amiga llegaba a ser muy explosivo en ocasiones.

—Bueno… mira el lado positivo, puedes aprovechar esto para acercarte más a los altos rangos y descubrir más sobre la estructura interna— intentó apaciguar su furia, sin mucho éxito.

—¿Y por cuánto tiempo tendré que seguir soportando este infierno? ¡Ya llevo más de dos meses aquí y no aguantaré mucho más!— llevó molesta otra cucharada de helado a su boca.

Su acompañante dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Shinigami-sama dice que está bastante satisfecho con tu trabajo y los descubrimientos, pero sabe que eres capaz de más, asique no debemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad… solo intenta resistir un poco más, ¿Si?— pidió con aquel tono tan dulce que le era imposible dar una negativa como respuesta.

Suspiró derrotada, terminando su helado. Dejó en la mesa la propina para la camarera. Tomó su bolso de cuero negro para colgárselo al hombro al momento que se puso de pie.

—De acuerdo, lo intentaré, pero no te prometo mucho…— hizo una pequeña pausa, en la que su mirada se perdió en la madera de la mesa —No sé si podré resistir otro encuentro con Jus…— su nombre simplemente se negaba a ser pronunciado por ella… no podía —Él…

Tsubaki entendía a la perfección lo duro que era para Maka. Imitó su acción, para luego extraer de su bolsillo unos lentes de sol con vidrio anaranjado.

—Recuerda que siempre me tendrás allí para cuando me necesites— le recordó.

—Lo sé— murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Un sutil pero reconfortante abrazo marcó la despedida de aquel encuentro. Ahora tendría que ponerse en marcha al punto de encuentro con su "jefe" para comenzar con el odioso castigo por haber perdido esa supuesta "apuesta".

_Y así, fue como avanzamos al siguiente nivel del juego, ¿Podrá la muchacha soportarlo o se retirará antes del próximo encuentro?_

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Yeeei~ ¿Pensaron que estaban leyendo otro capitulo por equivocación cuando iban por el principio? XD**

**En fin, les comunico que de este fic ya voy haciendo el capítulo 12, gracias a mi hermanito ALF que me iluminó el cerebro con una idea fantástica que me sirvió de inspiración y para mejorar la trama, así que lo que viene será mucho mejor.**

**Recuerden, un review de ustedes me hará feliz y me inspirará para seguir escribiendo ;)**


	7. Grimoire

**¡Hola, FanFiction!**

**Lo sé, me he tardado, mis disculpas. Se me olvida que no es sólo escribir, también subir XD**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews! Es lo que me alegra el día y fomenta mis ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

**7. Grimoire**

—Tienes que estar bromeando— protestó incrédula.

—Oh claro que no, ¿Te parece que me esté riendo o algo?— le contestó él de manera burlona.

—Depende, ¿Tener una sonrisa idiota en la cara cuenta como reírse?

—Oye oye… más respeto con tu nuevo _amo_— y vaya que disfrutó la mención de esa simple palabra de tres letras, pronunciándola de manera lenta para darle énfasis… tortuosamente lenta a los oídos de la muchacha.

—¡De todas formas, no pienso usar esta cosa!— sentenció enfadada, arrojando el grillete al suelo —Ya es bastante humillante llevar puesto _esto_— murmuró con odio, señalando su vestimenta.

—Oh vamos… te queda bien ese look de _sirvienta sexy_— soltó nuevamente con aquel tono que tanto la molestaba, acompañado de una mirada divertida y maliciosa.

—Eres un maldito enfermo…— siseó furiosa, sintiéndose tremendamente cohibida ante esa penetrante mirada carmesí. Tampoco le ayudaba mucho ese diminuto traje que la había obligado a usar.

—Gracias, he aprendido a descifrar que en tu lenguaje eso significa un "estoy loca por ti"— contestó con total altanería.

—Si… loca estoy por no haberte incrustado una bala en el cráneo todavía…— murmuró enfadada.

—¡Oh vamos! Perdiste la apuesta, acepta tu castigo.

—¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que yo no hice ninguna apuesta?— estalló furiosa.

—Incluso me rompí un brazo por ti— señaló su brazo enyesado y se apresuró a mostrar una mirada inocente, empleando un tono de "niño bueno" tan falso y sarcástico que solo logró avivar el fuego de la ira en su subordinada. —Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

—¡Si te rompiste el brazo fue única y exclusivamente culpa tuya! ¡Nadie te tiene haciendo el tonto en medio de un incendio! ¡Y no te atrevas a culparme a mí porque yo no tuve nada que ver! Es más… ¡Me largo!— dio media vuelta completamente indignada, echando humo del enojo, lista para salir.

Una perversa sonrisa se formó en la boca del joven Evans.

—Vaya… pero que pena… entonces me temo que toda la ciudad tendrá que ver tus lindas fotos…— murmuró antes de que su víctima pudiera siquiera poder tocar el picaporte de la puerta para irse.

Volteó rápidamente, con el horror escrito en todo su rostro, casi al borde de un infarto al ver como el maldito desgraciado zarandeaba una pila de fotografías por el exterior de la ventana abierta, amenazando con tirarlas a la calle en cualquier momento.

—N-no lo harías…— murmuró nerviosa, sin quitar sus ojos de encima a las fotografías que parecían querer escapar con la brisa matutina que recorría las calles y rodeaba los edificios de diez pisos como aquel.

—Hmm… ¿En serio?... ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que pasó la última vez que dijiste eso?

Sabía que el muy maldito lo haría, y podía ver como aflojaba el agarre de manera lenta para torturarla más.

Quitó primero un dedo… luego dejó colgar la gruesa baraja con tan solo dos dedos, dejándolas totalmente vulnerables a cualquier brisa que decidiera soplar en ese momento.

—¡Detente! ¡Detente!— se rindió finalmente, chillando con total desespero —Está bien, tu ganas… me lo pondré— Agregó de mala gana y con los dientes apretados. Centró su iracunda mirada en el maldito grillete antes de recogerlo, sintiendo un tremendo ardor en sus mejillas. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la sonrisa victoriosa que se formó en la boca del peliblanco.

Sintió un ligero escalofrío cuando el grillete se cerró rodeando su cuello… nada bueno podía salir de todo eso… en especial si el que sujetaba el extremo de la cadena era un desgraciado y pervertido Sottocapo.

—Ahora, solo falta el último accesorio…— murmuró con malicia.

Su rostro ahora volvió a enrojecer, pero esta vez por la tremenda ira que la embargó.

—¡¿Ahh? ¡¿"ultimo accesorio"?— a pesar de lucir como una autentica fiera asesina, su espontanea reacción solo parecía divertir más a su "jefe" —¡¿Me crees una muñeca o algo? ¡Estás loco si crees que voy a…!— cerró la boca tan pronto lo vio sacar las fotografías…

¡Maldito fuera!

—¿Decías?— se burló con una sonrisa divertida y mirada arrogante.

Y vaya que le costó mantener dentro de su mente los miles de insultos y maldiciones que en ella afloraban… pero cómo iba a disfrutar al verlo pudrirse en una celda… oh si… todo ese sufrimiento valdría la pena… solo tenía que tener _paciencia…_

Lo vio buscar ese dichoso "último accesorio" en una bolsa plástica que se hallaba sobre la pequeña mesa de madera oscura de la estancia.

_Mucha paciencia…_

Sonrió como si se tratara de un niño que acaba de encontrar un juguete que había dado por perdió.

_Demasiada paciencia…_

Por un momento, sintió que el tiempo se congeló. Vio pasar las imágenes en cámara lenta. ¿A caso iba en serio?... ¡¿Pretendía que usara _eso_?

_Paciencia que no tenía…_

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Evans…— le advirtió con una nota de incredulidad, intentando sofocar la ira contenida.

Él ensanchó su sonrisa de tiburón, dejando ver sus afilados dientes, mientras que con su brazo libre levantaba aquellas blancas y esponjosas orejitas de conejo que habían quedado de uno de los trajes _Play Boy_ de la vez pasada…

—No te atrevas…— intentó hacer sonar su voz de manera demandante, aunque no pudo ocultar muy bien aquella nota de inseguridad que salió a flote junto con el enojo al ver como se le acercaba con esas orejas y una estúpida sonrisa pervertida.

* * *

Sus tacones hacían resonar con fuerza cada paso que daba, haciéndolos más audibles por el hecho de hallarse en un corredor silencioso y largo. Llegó hasta una puerta de madera con finas decoraciones, donde dio tres leves toques, y tras una pequeña espera de pocos segundos, oyó el tan esperado "adelante".

Obedeció la orden y abrió la puerta, para luego cerrarla tras de sí con cuidado.

Era un amplio salón. Una alfombra roja cubría el piso por completo; dos enormes estanterías repletas de libros se alzaban y abarcaban el espacio de las paredes laterales a ella. Las ventanas se encontraban al frente y cubiertas por una cortina de oficina, encontrándose parcialmente cerrada para que los rayos del sol no molestaran la vista. Y justo frente a ella, estaba ese amplio escritorio de madera de roble. Siempre cubierto de papeles, documentos, bolígrafos, una taza de café, tres teléfonos de diferente color, y dos computadoras. Un desorden completo.

En medio de todo ese habitual desorden, se encontraba el hombre que buscaba. Su silueta era bordeada por la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas, y mantenía una postura algo cansada. Sus codos sobre la mesa le brindaban a sus brazos el soporte para que pudiera apoyar su mentón sobre las manos entrelazadas.

Tsubaki no pudo saber que expresión tenía en el rostro, dado que siempre lo llevaba oculto por esa máscara de calavera.

Por más que centró su vista en esas oscuras cuencas negras, en un nuevo intento por intentar ver siquiera el color de sus ojos, no logró más que perderse en la oscuridad otra vez.

—¡Hola Holitas!~— saludó animadamente, con un tono propio de un niño pequeño —Te estaba esperando, Tsubaki-chan~— canturreó nuevamente, deshaciendo su postura para juntar sus manos de manera infantil.

Ella intentó disimular la incomodidad que le generaba aquella… "peculiar" actitud. Carraspeó ligeramente la garganta, para luego ponerse seria.

—Vengo a entregar mi reporte, Shinigami-sama— informó con formalidad, antes de extraer de su bolso de cuero negro una gruesa pila de papeles, para luego depositarlos en medio del desordenado escritorio.

—Oh, buen trabajo, Tsubaki-chan— comentó al ver la gran cantidad de papeles.

—No me dé los créditos a mí, señor. Agradézcaselo Maka-chan, que es ella la que está en Sicilia arriesgándose el pellejo— contestó algo irritada, sin poder ocultar por más tiempo aquel sentimiento que venía molestándola desde su encuentro con la muchacha hacía algunas horas en aquel café de Italia.

—Te noto algo… molesta… ¿Sucede algo?— preguntó un tanto extrañado.

Ella respiró profundo antes de contestar, intentando calmarse.

—Usted lo sabía, ¿Verdad?— su voz sonó firme, y tras aquel tono acusador se escondía un tenue rastro de enojo.

El silencio que había invadido el lugar después de aquella pregunta parecía haberse instalado para quedarse. Shinigami suspiró. Tomó su taza de café aún humeante e hizo girar su cómoda silla de oficina de cuero negro, quedando cara a cara con la ventana. Se quitó su máscara y la depositó sobre su escritorio, permitiéndose así beber un poco de café.

Las acciones de su jefe la dejaron un poco perpleja ante la sorpresa de verlo quitarse la máscara, haciéndola sentir una infinita necesidad por posicionarse a su lado para verle el rostro; mas aún así no pudo olvidar ese resentimiento que le había expresado momentos antes.

—Sé que tal vez no elegí el mejor método— comenzó a hablar con una extraña seriedad, ahora empleando un tono que ella supuso, sería su verdadera voz —Pero ella necesitaba verlo.

La sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos azules, para luego dejar paso a una ira más notoria provocada por la confusión. Abrió la boca con intención de reclamarle, sin embargo, su jefe la calló con un simple movimiento de su mano, pidiendo él la palabra.

—Los seres humanos tenemos la capacidad de sobreponernos a las adversidades y seguir adelante. Si caemos, hacemos todo lo posible por ponernos de pie, ¿No es así?— su verdadera voz tenía un timbre grave y masculino, que logró sorprender a su subordinada. —Cuando ella cayó, tardó mucho tiempo para intentar levantarse. Por más que intentó ponerse de pie y avanzar, solo lograba resbalar y caer una y otra vez. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie ¿Lo recuerdas?— y vaya que el verdadero Shinigami estaba lleno de sorpresas. ¿Quién diría que sería capaz de emplear una metáfora tan apropiada? —Maka intentó avanzar, aún sabiendo que le faltaba mucho para poder ponerse de pie nuevamente, y por eso la envié a Sicilia. Si es capaz de hacerle frente y vencer, podrá salir de ese pozo en el que ha estado hundida estos ocho años— bebió lo último de su café, para luego estirar su brazo y tomar su máscara —Pero claro, todo depende de ella— tapó su rostro con la calavera, para luego mirar a la pelinegra —Y con el apoyo adecuado, sé que podrá hacerlo— concluyó la explicación, y la seria faceta que empleó para decirlo.

Dejando así a una sorprendida Tsubaki, quien rápidamente bajó su mirada con cierta vergüenza y arrepentimiento por haber dudado de él.

* * *

Eran muy pocos los mafiosos que podían encontrarse caminando por los pasillos. En su mayoría, se trataban de Capos que habían asistido a la reunión de aquel día. Todos realizaban un moderado pero respetuoso gesto al ver pasar al Sottocapo, mientras que cambiaban radicalmente a una mirada burlona al ver a la muchacha.

Soul disfrutaba de sobremanera todo aquello… se le notaba en el rostro, y no tenía ninguna intención de ocultarlo a los ojos de su "sirvienta".

"Solo espera a que mi escuadrón del FBI te ponga las manos encima, maldito bastardo…"

Pero con solo pensarlo no era suficiente… luchaba todo el tiempo por reprimir el impulso de bajar su brazo hasta el arma que ocultaba debajo de la falda para dispararle "accidentalmente"… Oh, tentación…

Exilió esos asesinos pensamientos tan pronto se toparon con unas personas que venían caminando en dirección opuesta.

Se detuvieron en el camino junto con sus acompañantes, y sus miradas rojizas se cruzaron. Hubo un breve silencio, con los acompañantes de cada uno a la expectativa, intentando sin mucho éxito interpretar su silencioso lenguaje de miradas.

La mirada de Asura finalmente abandonó los ojos de su primo, para luego descender y centrarse en su brazo vendado. Suspiró.

—Te he dicho mil veces que le dejes las misiones peligrosas a los Soldados, ¡Para eso están!— habló como siempre autoritario pero un tanto cansado el Padrino. Con un tono propio de alguien que ya le ha repetido la misma cosa mil veces a un niño.

Soul abrió la boca para contestarle, aunque la cerró tan pronto recordó que debía "comportarse" frente al resto de la "familia". Como detestaba ese tonto formalismo… ni modo, más tarde se lo diría.

—Mis disculpas, Don, pero consideré que mantener a salvo nuestro _legado _era algo muy importante como para dejárselo a un simple Soldado— se excusó.

Pudo ver en los ojos de Asura que no estaba para nada satisfecho con esa excusa, aunque finalmente se resignó a zanjar el tema allí antes de llegar tarde a la reunión.

Una vez interpretado el mensaje, el albino optó por continuar su camino. Sin embargo, su primo lo detuvo antes de que pudiera dar el segundo paso.

—Soul— lo llamó ahora con seriedad… una inquietante seriedad.

Él no respondió. Simplemente esperó a que el Padrino continuara… presintiendo ligeramente de lo que se trataba.

—Sé que tienes unos buenos informantes, y probablemente ya te has enterado.

Soul desvió la vista hacia un lado, con una mirada un tanto molesta y frustrada. Para desgracia suya, no se equivocó. Asura lo estaba llevando al tema que menos quería tocar.

—Necesito que hablemos sobre…-

—Don— lo interrumpió abruptamente, dirigiéndole una mirada cuyo significado solo ellos podrían interpretar —Éste no es un tema del que puedas hablar con tanta gente alrededor, ¿No es así?

Y fue entonces cuando una ligera pero altanera sonrisa de satisfacción surcó los labios del pelinegro.

—Perfecto, entonces lo hablaremos más tarde. Te estaré esperando— sus ojos victoriosos se le unieron a la expresión altanera, antes de proseguir su camino junto con los otros dos escoltas.

Maka miró durante un largo rato como el jefe supremo de los Evans desaparecía por el largo corredor, para luego posar sus ojos en el Sottocapo con cierta intriga.

—Andando— fue todo lo que dijo antes de jalarla de la cadena y arrastrarla a trompicones.

—¡Oye! ¿Podrías ser un poco menos cavernícola?— se quejó cuando finalmente pudo estabilizarse y respirar sin que el grillete la asfixiara.

Pero contrario a lo que creía, el orgulloso y molesto Sottocapo parecía haberse escondido en lo más profundo del muchacho que tenía en frente. No solo no le había respondido, sino que parecía ni haberla escuchado. La rojiza mirada la mantenía clavada en el piso, con sus ojos levemente fruncidos… como si algo lo estuviese molestando.

¿A caso tendría algo que ver con el lenguaje en código que había usado antes con Asura?... era muy probable… y si ese era el caso, su misión era descifrar esos mensajes secretos y transmitirlos a sus colegas… y ella sabía el modo perfecto de hacerlo hablar…

* * *

Jamás habría imaginado lo fácil que había sido poner en marcha su plan. Pretendía desde un principio llevarlo a algún bar, pero la tomó completamente por sorpresa que allí tuvieran uno propio, ¡Y con todos los lujos y comodidades!

Era el sótano del edificio, que habían remodelado y ambientado para poner un bar privado. El lugar estaba ligeramente oscurecido, puesto que no había ventanas, por lo que una tenue luz procedente de un candelabro eléctrico proporcionaba la iluminación necesaria para contemplar el lugar completo.

Primeramente, eran recibidos por una bonita sala con piso de mármol y amplios y lujosos sofás de terciopelo rojo, congregados alrededor de una mesita de vidrio. Al fondo se encontraba la amplia y reluciente barra, con una gran cantidad de bancos altos acolchados por el mismo terciopelo de los sillones, para finalmente terminar con la majestuosa vitrina que exhibía una amplia variedad de bebidas alcohólicas.

Maka no se molestó en disimular su asombro, el lugar era simplemente impactante. Sin duda alguna, un paraíso en la tierra para un alcohólico.

Fue solo cuando Soul cerró la puerta, que ella notó un importante detalle… estaban completamente _solos_ allí abajo…

Miró de reojo y con cautela a su "jefe", sintiéndose repentinamente como un animalito indefenso ante un depredador… no podía esperar nada bueno viniendo de él… y más sabiendo lo pervertido y desgraciado que era…

Sin embargo, para sorpresa suya, el albino simplemente se limitó a caminar en silencio hasta sentarse en uno de los altos banquitos frente a la barra.

Alzó su único brazo disponible ligeramente para chasquear los dedos.

—_Cameriere_— llamó con el mismo rastro de arrogancia en la voz —Vodka— ordenó.

Aún con verle solo la espalda, supo que el muy desgraciado se encontraba sonriendo de forma altanera, el tono de su voz lo delataba. Suspiró enfadada antes de dirigirse hacia la barra y ubicar la sección del Vodka de entre todas las botellas.

—¿El italiano, el ruso o el polaco?— preguntó al ver la variedad que tenían.

—El ruso— contestó de inmediato. Ninguna bebida deleitaba tanto su paladar como el fabuloso Vodka ruso… y tenía el presentimiento de que ahora lo disfrutaría el doble, por el simple hecho de ver a esa orgullosa mujer obligada a acatar todas sus órdenes sin rechistar.

Y vaya que lo disfrutó, era realmente satisfactorio verla servirle de mala gana y con molestia disimulada su pedido, para luego deslizarlo por la barra hacia él como toda una profesional.

—¿Algo más?— preguntó con enfado.

Sonrió nuevamente, para mirarla de reojo y notar ahora su evidente molestia ante esa expresión, probablemente, previendo su siguiente orden.

Alzó levemente el vaso, agitando de forma tenue la trasparente bebida, sin dejar de mirarla con diversión.

—De hecho, si. Le faltó hielo, señorita— contestó burlón —Ya no hay buena servidumbre estos días…

Volteó para tomar la elegante hielera color zafiro junto con las pinzas. ¡Pero qué ganas de arrojárselo en la cara!

—Aquí tiene, _señor_— murmuró con sarcasmo para intentar disimular su enojo al ponerle dos cubos de hielo en el vaso. Pero no podía quejarse… más bien debía agradecer que las cosas estuvieran saliendo así de fácil. Volteó para fingir que miraba los títulos de las etiquetas en las bebidas, mientras lo vigilaba disimuladamente por el reflejo del vidrio. Se veía un poco distinto ahora que ella le había dado la espalda…

Lo vio acabarse el vaso entero en unos pocos segundos, para luego pedir otro.

Al quinto vaso, pudo notar que extrañamente, el hombre parecía haber perdido las ganas que tenía de molestarla, ya que dejó de burlarse de ella para reanudar el hilo de sus pensamientos luego del encuentro con Asura, y mirar insistentemente el Vodka que agitaba ligeramente en el recipiente, como si se tratara de la cosa más interesante del mundo… por un momento, le recordó a esos sujetos fracasados que recurrían al alcohol para ahogar sus penas.

¡Mejor para ella! Así sería más fácil.

Ya no necesitó esperar a que él le pidiera más. Cuando lo vio terminar de beber le sirvió más hasta llenar el vaso nuevamente, con una muy ligera sonrisa no reprimida sobre sus labios al saber que pronto podría comenzar con el interrogatorio…

Lo que no se esperaba, fue que la mano del Sottocapo se cerrara rápida y bruscamente sobre su muñeca, con una velocidad propia de una cobra, sorprendiéndola y congelándola en ese mismo instante.

Sus sorprendidos ojos pasaron de su atrapada muñeca hasta los rubíes de Soul, quien no parecía estar tan ebrio como suponía. La expresión de su rostro la alertó bastante. Había cambiado radicalmente… otra vez. Su típica expresión altanera se encontraba ahora acompañada de una mirada escudriñadora bastante inquietante. Tenía ese brillo en los ojos… ese brillo característico que le decía que la había atrapado, que había descubierto su plan y había ganado.

Su pulso se aceleró. Eran apenas tres segundos, como máximo, desde que había atrapado su muñeca y sus miradas se cruzaron, estaba consciente de eso… pero para desgracia suya, el tiempo parecía traicionarla, haciéndole sentir que transcurrieron horas desde aquel entonces. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaba torturarla de aquella manera silenciosa? Se sentía exactamente como un pequeño e insignificante ratón bajo las garras de un león.

—Cuidado ahí, muñeca…— murmuró con una inquietante seriedad, acompañada de una tenue burla —¿Crees que soy tonto? ¿Crees que vas a poder sacarme información con tan solo embriagarme?

Maldición. Ya era la tercera vez que sentía el disparo de la adrenalina recorrerla junto con el miedo de ser descubierta. Y al parecer ésta era la definitiva.

Ensancho su sonrisa al ver como una ligera gota de sudor bajaba presurosa por su femenino y delicado rostro ahora pálido.

Se soltó de su agarre de forma brusca y volteó su rostro molesta.

—Vaya, ¿Cuál es el problema ahora? Te quejabas de que había "mala servidumbre" ¿Y ahora me regañas por querer atenderte?— se defendió haciéndose la ofendida.

Le dio la espalda nuevamente, mientras que se entretenía limpiando una copa con un trapo húmedo. Debía controlar su respiración y movimientos para que su patética excusa fuera aunque sea un poco creíble, pero por más que lo intentaba le era difícil disimular los temblores de su mano. Desde la primera vez presentía que ya la había descubierto, pero tal vez para diversión propia lo disimulaba solo para torturarla… y cada vez estaba más segura de que así era.

Pero si efectivamente ese era el caso, ¿Qué ganaba él con eso? Debía de estar muy seguro de sí mismo y de tener todo bajo control para arriesgarse de esa manera. Y era precisamente eso lo que más la preocupaba. ¿Y si realmente estaba ya en sus manos y solo la usaba por mera diversión? Miró nuevamente por el reflejo del vidrio al Sottocapo, y fue cuando sus miradas se cruzaron que volvió a paralizarse.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada penetrante y escudriñadora, con una gran seguridad en sí mismo, y un brillo divertido en sus ojos, como burlándose de ella.

Sentía que iba a perder el control en cualquier momento. Todos sus años de experiencia y lo aprendido en la academia de entrenamiento se fueron al demonio en aquel momento. Estaba en blanco, como una mujer común y corriente frente a un peligroso miembro de la mafia. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Dispararle? Tenía su pistola escondida bajo la falda, pero eso solo haría que los demás la atraparan al instante para asesinarla… pero si solo se quedaba ahí parada sin hacer nada, ese sujeto sería capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa… terminaría muerta de todos modos.

Él abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió desde el otro extremo de la sala.

Ambos voltearon para reconocer al intruso, de quien solo podían admirar una oscura silueta, producto de la blanca luz del exterior. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él y la tenue luz del lugar le iluminó el rostro, ambos pudieron identificarlo de inmediato.

—Bien, creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente, ¿No es así, _compagno_?— habló el recién llegado, sin despegar sus ojos del albino, mientras que esbozaba una leve y elegante pero satisfecha sonrisa, parecida a las de Soul, pero más moderada y sin tanta altanería.

Maka no sabía si alegrarse por su llegada o más bien dejar que el pánico se apoderara de ella de una vez.

Soul regresó su mirada al vaso de Vodka, con sus ojos ahora cargados de frustración y algo de enojo. Finalmente suspiró.

—Salte de aquí— le ordenó a la muchacha como si se tratara de un perro.

Pero ella obedeció sin rechistar, y más que agradecida abandonó el lugar.

Asura no dijo palabra alguna hasta que la vio salir y cerrar la puerta. Caminó calmadamente hasta llegar a la barra y sentarse junto al muchacho, dejando un banco de distancia. Recargó el peso de su cuerpo en un codo sobre la barra, que usó como soporte para apoyar su cabeza.

Sabía que lo estaba mirando. Por más de concentrar toda su atención en el contenido de su vaso, podía sentir a la perfección esa poderosa mirada sobre él. Sabía que lo miraba con esa expresión suya tan característica, con una a penas visible sonrisa divertida y sus siempre calmos pero intimidantes y burlescos ojos. No iba a mirarlo, sabía a lo que había venido y lo había estado evitando desde entonces… por más que se odiara a sí mismo al esconderse como un cobarde, simplemente era algo que no podía enfrentar, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que la charla se desviara hacia _ese_ tema. Él ya había formulado sus propios planes y no necesitaba que su primo se metiera.

—Soul— lo llamó después de tanto rato de silencio, mas aún así él no volteó a verlo —¿Serías tan amable de decirme, pedazo de animal, por qué maldita razón te enfrentaste tu solo con los matones de los Grimoire?— su voz disfrazada con calma y cordialidad no podía ocultar del todo las ganas que tenía de estrangularlo con sus propias manos por haber hecho algo tan estúpido.

—No fui solo, fui con Albarn— se defendió sin mucho interés y sin despegar sus ojos del Vodka.

—Oh, ya veo. Mis disculpas entonces, fuiste con Albarn— el sarcasmo acompañó ahora a sus palabras, cuando entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos para permitirse expresar su creciente enojo contenido —¿Estás consciente del peligro que corriste y de la suerte que tienes de haber sobrevivido con solo un brazo roto?— lo regañó como un padre a su hijo, cosa que a Soul pareció molestarle.

—Como si arriesgarme fuera novedad, ¿No nos ponemos en peligro cada día?— seguía sin mirarlo, e intentaba mantener el mismo tono desinteresado.

—Fue diferente. Sabes que no puedes arriesgarte así, tú eres mi sucesor y estarás al mando de esta familia en caso de que…-

—¿Y qué hay de la vez que fuimos al bar Play Boy? No vi que me reclamaras en ningun momento por participar en primera fila del tiroteo— le cambió de tema con lo primero que se le vino a la mente, retornando con habilidad al asunto anterior.

Pudo ver como Asura lo notó, y tampoco le hizo gracia. Abandonó su postura para ahora sentarse de forma diferente, dándole la espalda al mostrador, pero sin dejar de verlo a él. Apoyó sus codos cómodamente sobre la barra.

—Fue diferente— repitió —Allí teníamos a todo un ejército armado con nosotros y atacamos en una emboscada. No es lo mismo que ir tu solo a… ¡Oh cierto!, perdón, _con la señorita Albarn_— dramatizó con una mezcla de sarcasmo y enfado, haciendo algunos ademanes con sus brazos para dar más énfasis —Y no me cambies de tema— ordenó ahora retornando a la misma seriedad de antes. —Sabes que muy pronto las cosas cambiarán radicalmente aquí, y yo posiblemente no esté para guiarte. Por eso quiero que aprendas todo lo que se cuanto antes, para que estés preparado, pero para eso necesito que dejes de escapar como lo estás haciendo y que confíes en mí.

Soul dio un sonoro golpe a la mesa con su único brazo disponible al escuchar esas palabras, para luego mirarlo con enfado.

—¿Confiar en ti? ¡¿Confiar en ti? ¡¿Me pides que confíe en ti cuando me ocultaste todo este tiempo que has estado recibiendo amenazas de muerte y por poco te secuestran? ¡¿Quieres que confíe cuando me ocultas las cosas que vas descubriendo sobre esos desgraciados? ¡¿Con qué cara vienes a decirme que confíe en ti si tú no confías en mí? ¡Está bien que Harvar lo sepa, él es el Consigliere, pero a mí, siendo el Sottocapo, me dejaste de lado y lo ocultaste todo!— estalló finalmente, haciendo precisamente lo que Asura quería al entrar él mismo en el tema.

Lo supo solo cuando vio la disimulada satisfacción en la calmada expresión de su primo, junto con una mirada victoriosa. Regresó derrotado su vista hacia el mostrador, donde reposaba su mano que le había proporcionado el impulso y apoyo cuando se levantó para reclamarle.

—Y eh ahí el motivo de mi visita, Soul— remató sin poder disimular del todo el tono contento de la victoria —Y creo que no necesito explicarte el porqué te lo oculté… ¿Cómo quieres que me siente a decirte ese tipo de cosas si ya se cual será tu reacción?— suspiró —Escucha, me temo que los Grimoire se han aliado con otras familias, e incluso hay rumores de que infiltraron gente en nuestras tropas… y no tengo ninguna duda de que así sea— dirigió una vista melancólica por el lugar —En estos momentos, el mayor obstáculo de los Grimoire soy yo, y como soy duro de matar lo más probable es que busquen darme por mis puntos débiles— Lo miró de reojo. —En otras palabras, te estoy pidiendo que a partir de ahora vayas con más cuidado. Eres mi único familiar vivo y ellos lo saben, harán lo que sea para capturarte y chantajearme.

Soul, ya más calmado, se dedicó a mirar con el ceño fruncido su vaso de Vodka sobre la barra.

Tardó en contestar, principalmente porque se encontraba maquinando una manera de darle su respuesta sin sonar como un niño pequeño armando un berrinche.

—Lo sé, pero también te recuerdo que sé cuidarme solo, no por nada tengo este puesto— Suspiró. —Además, con todo lo que te ha pasado no es precisamente como si tú siguieras tu propio consejo.

—Pero me sé mover en las sombras y pasar de alguna forma u otra desapercibido, además, siempre me aseguro de tener a mínimo dos de mis hombres cuidándome las espaldas— Contestó igual de calmado, mirando hacia el resto de la estancia.

Hubo otro rato largo de silencio en el cual ninguno miró al otro, ni tampoco se movieron de sus lugares. Soul intentando contestarle y Asura queriendo convencerlo de una vez por todas. Pero al ver que su pequeño primo no parecía querer reanudar la conversación, soltó un suspiro pesado.

—¿Ves como no puedes contestarme a eso? Porque sabes que tengo razón— Espetó. —Sigues siendo un niño, Soul… sigues siendo el mismo imprudente, sólo que con mejor puntería.

—Gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo— Refutó con sarcasmo, para luego empinarse la bebida de un solo trago. Apoyó con fuerza el vaso sobre la mesa, como terminando de convencerse para saltar al agua helada y decir lo que había estado rondando por su cabeza. —Sabes que me molesta que seas tan sobreprotector…

Asura no contestó, simplemente se limitó a escuchar, sin dejar de mirar aquél punto fijo en la pared.

—Siempre intentando cuidarme, como cuando éramos niños… ya crecí, tengo treinta, por si lo olvidaste— Prosiguió. —Sé cuidarme solo, ya deja de una vez ese estúpido protocolo de niñera, sabes que no permitiré que me suceda lo mismo que…— Se calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando demás, sacando a la luz un tema que ambos querían olvidar.

Y se recriminó mentalmente, sabiendo la carga psicológica que aquello implicaba para el otro, pues sabía que no lo había superado, a pesar de fingir siempre que nunca sucedió nada.

—… que pasó con Wes…— Suspiró Asura, completando la oración que el albino había dejado inconclusa.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, principalmente por parte de Soul. Había metido la pata al tocar ese tema. Se limitó a estarse quieto, calladito y atento, como niño regañado que sabe que ya la ha regado y espera que su madre no se enfade mucho con él.

Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, el mayor simplemente respiró hondo y se acomodó mejor en el banquillo, dispuesto a levantarse.

—Sí, tienes razón…— Comenzó diciendo. —Ya no eres un niñito, y recuerdas muy bien la experiencia de tu hermano para que no caigas en el mismo error…

Se puso de pie y el menor no pudo saber con exactitud su humor. Quizá era eso lo que más le estaba acelerando el pulso por los nervios, el no saber si se había enfadado con él y se estaba conteniendo.

—En ese caso te esperaré para luchar a mi lado contra los Grimoire como corresponde a alguien de tu nivel, _Sottocapo_— Sin volver a ver atrás, guardó sus manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba hacia la salida. —Pronto se desatará una sangrienta batalla que no parará hasta que quede una sola "familia"…

Soul no supo si aquello se lo comentaba a él o simplemente pensaba en voz alta.

—Llegará el momento de vengar a Wes.

Y poniéndole punto y final a la conversación, salió del bar, con esa poderosa e intimidante aura suya del jefe supremo. Volvía a ser el Asura que se mostraba al resto de la "familia".

_El reloj de la muerte ha avanzado peligrosamente hacia las doce… ¿Qué decisión tomará el chico cuando comience el nuevo día?_

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Y he aquí una parte clave para el fic, más adelante pasaremos a lo que vendría siendo como la "segunda temporada".**

**¿Qué sucederá ahora con Maka? ¿Soul tiene pensado hacerle algo? ¿Quién está detrás de la muerte de Wes? Todo esto y más en los siguientes capítulos ;)**

**Si les gustó el cap, pasen adelante y dejen un comentario, son lindos, gratis y animan a esta autora. Ah, y les regalo galletas virtuales, me llegaron más sabores XD**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	8. El anillo

**¡Hola, FanFiction!**

**Lo sé, lo sé, sé que merezco ser quemada en la hoguera por tardar tanto y no haber dado señales de vida ni en el Facebook ni por aquí ni por ninguna parte en todo este tiempo. La U me está matando, pero ya casi salgo a vacaciones, por lo que podré actualizar más seguido.**

**En realidad, debería estar estudiando, pero... mehh(?) mejor les traigo el cap.**

**Sin más rodeos, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**8. El anillo**

_La lluvia había decidido caer con fuerza esa tarde, haciendo que cada gélida gota se sintiera como si arrojasen una piedra. _

_Estaba cansada por el entrenamiento de combate y le dolía el cuerpo, estresada por el examen práctico de tácticas de espionaje de mañana, debía aprenderse en tiempo record los componentes de una bomba casera para presentar su proyecto en dos días, y para arruinarle la tarde, tenía que ponerse a llover._

_Suspiró frustrada antes de cubrir su cabeza con los libros que llevaba y así protegerse de la lluvia. Comenzó a correr, intentando llegar lo más pronto posible a su apartamento._

_El incesante diluvio se dedicó a empaparla de pies a cabeza solo en el trayecto de la academia hasta la esquina, donde acababa de detenerse un costoso y elegante coche blanco… un coche que conocía muy bien._

_El vidrio polarizado bajó, dejando ver al conductor._

_La chica pareció olvidar que la fría lluvia caía sobre ella, en ese momento, lo único que podía ver era a aquél muchacho rubio con lentes oscuros, quien la miraba con aquella sonrisa galante que siempre le mostraba._

_Ella se sonrojó un poco. Se veía tan hermoso con aquella sencilla camisa de botones azul oscuro… era simplemente perfecto._

—_¿La llevo, señorita?_

_Pareció regresar a la realidad justo en aquél momento, cuando el joven se quitó los lentes y dejó mostrar sus preciosos ojos celestes._

_Sonrojada y con algo de torpeza, logró articular una respuesta afirmativa con su seguido agradecimiento. Dio la vuelta al coche para abrir la puerta y sentarse en ese cómodo asiento de cuero claro del copiloto. Estaba cálido ahí dentro, gracias al calor que él emanaba._

_En silencio, y con una pequeña sonrisa por parte del conductor, el auto arrancó. Solo el sonido del parabrisas y las gotas impactando contra el vidrio eran audibles._

_La muchacha lo miraba a escondidas, por fugaces momentos, sintiéndose atraída por esos bellos ojos y perfil de dios, tal cual como los insectos a la luz._

_La mirada celeste se cruzó con la verde cuando el carro se detuvo en un semáforo, pintando así las mejillas de la rubia del mismo color rojo que la luz de tránsito._

_Desvió avergonzada la mirada lo más rápido que pudo, sintiéndose tan roja como un tomate._

—_D-disculpe las molestias, Justin-sempai— Murmuró torpemente, maldiciéndose mentalmente por ello._

_El aludido rió un poco, regresando su vista al frente y poniendo nuevamente el auto en movimiento cuando la señal cambió a verde._

—_No es ningún problema. Además, si ibas a pie podrías enfermarte, y si te enfermas, reprobarás el examen de mañana._

_Aguantó un suspiro de sorpresa. Pero no pudo reprimir la enorme sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. ¡Se había preocupado por ella! No podía ser posible. ¿Él? ¿Preocupándose por una torpe aprendiz?_

_Se sentía en las nubes, tan ida estaba, que no notó cuando llegaron. Fue Justin quien tuvo que avisarle y sacarla de su mundo._

_Avergonzada a más no poder, se disculpó rápidamente y desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, sintiendo sus mejillas arder al rojo vivo. Quitó el seguro de la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla, él pronunció su nombre, haciéndola voltear para encontrarse nuevamente con esos ojos celestes._

_Se sobresaltó un poco. Estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca, y la mirada fanfarrona y seductora de su sempai parecía hechizarla. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron, y la mano del muchacho se posó sobre una de las de su acompañante, haciéndola estremecerse._

_Los segundos fueron eternos para ella, y su corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza. De no ser por el ruido de la lluvia, el rubio habría podido oír perfectamente su acelerado pulso cuando unieron finalmente sus labios._

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada. Se llevó una mano hacia su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón latía veloz… y el vacío comenzaba a formarse nuevamente, casi consumiéndola por completo.

Fantástico… de verdad fantástico. Despertarse a las tres de la mañana por haber soñado con _eso_, siendo que tenía muchos otros problemas que podrían haber sido el tema de su pesadilla.

Habían asesinado a uno de los agentes externos que la ayudaban a transmitir la información y ahora la "familia" se encontraba buscando entre sus miembros a otro posible espía, el Sottocapo casi acaba descubriéndola, si no es que ya la había descubierto, y debía usar un estúpido traje de cabaret para un maldito pervertido… podría haber soñado con cualquiera de esas cosas… pero no, tuvo precisamente que soñar con _él_.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y apretó con fuerza las sábanas con la otra. Resistió las ganas de llorar, y se levantó para caminar con los pies descalzos hacia su armario. Abrió bruscamente la puerta y revolvió molesta uno de los cajones hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo.

La pequeña cajita aún tenía la marca de cuando le aventó la silla hace ocho años en su arranque de furia. Una parte hundida y rasgada, que no había dañado para nada el contenido.

La abrió, y extrajo de ella el anillo.

Arrojó sin cuidado la cajita, y observó insistentemente el anillo reposando en la palma de su mano. La tenue luz de luna que se filtraba por las cortinas hacía brillar el zafiro y el oro.

Sabía que contemplar esa sortija abría aún más el hueco que había quedado en su corazón, pero no podía evitarlo… de alguna forma, lo necesitaba. Cuando veía ese anillo, lo recordaba, recordaba el día en que…

Detuvo rápidamente el hilo de sus pensamientos y sacudió con fuerza su cabeza, tratando de exiliar los recuerdos y recuperar la compostura. Se suponía que ya lo había superado hace mucho, ya no lo necesitaba, ya no debía de afectarle tanto… no debía…

Pero sí le afectaba…

Afloraron en ella tantas viejas sensaciones que no quería recordar… tristeza, dolor, desesperación, rencor, ira, odio…

Aquello último pareció dominarla ahora. Cerró su mano fuertemente, y con pasos decididos salió de su cuarto. Se vio en el reflejo del espejo del baño, con sus ojos brillantes por culpa de las lágrimas reprimidas.

Lo pensó mucho, miró por horas el anillo, ya estaba amaneciendo, y sus ojos secos y cansados se entrecerraron con furia, sintiendo extrañas sus mejillas por las lágrimas ya secas. Debía aprovechar ese momento de ira, sabía que era ahora o nunca, o sino jamás lo haría… y tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Levantó en alto su brazo, y arrojó con fuerza el anillo hacia el retrete. Jaló casi al instante la cadena, como desesperada por librarse de su pasado deshaciéndose de ese recuerdo… y vio como el agua se lo llevaba…

* * *

El ruido incesante de las bocinas de los coches se podía oír ligeramente a través de las ventanas cerradas de la oficina, mientras que los rayos casi anaranjados del sol se filtraban por las cortinas.

Los dos jóvenes que se hallaban de pie frente al escritorio se encontraban rígidos e inmutables, esperando recibir las órdenes.

El primero, un alto muchacho de pelo negro con unas curiosas tres rayas blancas de un lado de la cabeza, con un traje completamente negro y formal, y sus ojos tan dorados como el mismo sol. La segunda, una muchacha de cabello corto y rosado, un poco más bajita que él, usaba un traje ejecutivo negro con falda hasta las rodillas y tacones a juego. En ella podía apreciarse un evidente nerviosismo…

Shinigami se hallaba en su escritorio, con sus codos apoyados sobre la mesa y el mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Siempre sin quitarse su máscara.

Tocaron la puerta, y el enmascarado enseguida dio la orden de entrada. Por allí ingresó Tsubaki, quien habiendo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, se fue a "formar" junto con sus otros compañeros.

Shinigami parecía finalmente estar a punto de comenzar.

—Muy bien… Ya todos estamos aquí, podemos dar inicio. Kid-kun, Chrona-chan, Tsubaki-chan…— Todos se encontraban a la expectativa de las palabras de su jefe. —¿Té o café para comenzar?— Preguntó ahora con el infantil y gracioso tono que todos conocían, haciendo que sus subordinados lo miraran con pena.

—¡Padre, se supone que esto es un tema serio!— Protestó Death the Kid.

El aludido carraspeó.

—Está bien, tienes toda la razón… debí ofrecerles un Whisky…

Los tres muchachos estuvieron a punto de caerse. ¿Cómo es que ese tipo había logrado ser el jefe del FBI?...

—Azusa-chan— Llamó ahora con un tono más serio.

La aludida caminó hasta su escritorio con una enorme pila de papeles hasta depositaros sobre la madera. Una vez hecho esto se acomodó los lentes, haciendo que brillaran con la luz del atardecer. Permaneció firme y seria al lado del enmascarado.

Shinigami revisó algunas de las hojas, y de entre algunas de ellas sacó tres identificaciones falsas con las fotografías de los tres muchachos.

—Como ya sabrán, los Evans han descubierto a uno de nuestros agentes. Lo asesinaron hace cincuenta y tres horas en las afueras de la ciudad, dejando abandonado su cuerpo con treinta y seis impactos de bala y quemaduras de cigarrillo, en un viejo edificio desierto— Terminó de leer un párrafo de una hoja del reporte. Bajó el papel y miró a sus tres subordinados. —Debido a esto, hemos decidido enviar más refuerzos. Ustedes deberán infiltrarse poco a poco entre los Evans y brindarle apoyo a la agente 47.

Los rostros disimuladamente perplejos de los presentes lo observaban sin poder asimilar muy bien las órdenes.

El primero en romper el hielo fue su hijo.

—Pero… padre, ¿Te has vuelto loco? Ya es muy arriesgado tener a una de nuestras agentes infiltrada, ¿Pretendes meter más con un reciente asesinato de los nuestros por intentar ingresar a los Evans?— Su voz delataba su incredulidad. —Además, yo siempre termino saliendo en las noticias, mi rostro es conocido, me identificarán fácilmente y solo será más problemas para Ma… la agente 47.

—Es precisamente por esa razón, que trabajaran como espías externos, facilitándole el envío y la transmisión de información. Vigilarán a los sujetos que ella les indique y reunirán más datos sobre las otras "familias". Más adelante se decidirá al elegido para infiltrarse entre los Evans. Esta vez, nuestro agente deberá mantener un muy bajo perfil. ¿Entendido?

Los tres muchachos se miraron entre sí, algunos nerviosos y otros ya decididos, para luego regresar su vista hacia su jefe.

—Sí señor— Respondieron los tres, firmes y con la mayor determinación posible.

* * *

Lucía patética, se sentía patética, y sabía que su forma de actuar era patética, pero no le importaba. No le importaba tener más de la mitad del brazo hundido en el inodoro, tratando de alcanzar el maldito anillo.

Maldijo incontables veces en voz baja. Se sentía tan estúpida…

Le daba igual el incesante timbre de llamada de su celular y el teléfono de la casa, le daba igual si se trataba de esos malditos mafiosos o sus jodidos compañeros del FBI, lo único que tenía en mente en esos momentos era recuperar el anillo. Podía sentirlo, podía tocarlo a penas con la punta de su dedo, pero no lograba llegar hasta él, y temía hacer algún movimiento brusco que lo empujara hacia el otro lado.

Y solo para joderle más el día, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta resonaron por toda la casa.

Al diablo con todo.

Ella no iba a tomarse la molestia de salir de ahí para ir a abrirle a quien fuera que estuviera tocando así de fuerte como una bestia. Tenía que recuperar ese anillo, costara lo que costara.

Los golpes en la puerta se intensificaron, y un sonido de madera fracturada le indicó que si no la habían derribado ya, estaban cerca de hacerlo.

Pudo rozar el anillo con otro dedo. Ya estaba cerca de lograrlo. Intentó jalarlo como pudo hacia adelante, y justo cuando creyó finalmente haberlo recuperado…

—¡Maka!— Gritó cierto peliblanco asomándose agitado por la puerta del baño.

El sobresalto hizo que maniobrara mal, y empujara el anillo hacia el otro lado.

Por un momento sintió que se le detuvo el corazón, que se le fue el aire… Eso no podía estar pasando…

—¡Maldito desgraciado!— Gritó con la voz quebrada, a todo pulmón, al tiempo que se golpeaba la cabeza con la taza del inodoro.

Soul se acercó a ella un poco dudoso y extrañado… ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo esa mujer con un brazo metido en el retrete?

—¿Maka…?— Preguntó con cautela.

—¡Por tu culpa lo solté, se fue!— Gritó furiosa, dirigiéndole finalmente una mirada fulminante.

—Emm… de acuerdo… mira, no quiero saber qué cosa soltaste y se fue… y probablemente me arrepienta de preguntar… aunque ya me estoy arrepintiendo, pero… ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Rompiendo con todas las posibles respuestas que se imaginó el mafioso, ella simplemente se limitó a sacar lentamente su brazo de ahí y desmoronarse en puro llanto, sin importarle llorar frente a él.

El albino observó perplejo la escena, hasta tuvo que darse ligeras palmadas en el rostro para verificar que de verdad estaba pasando y no era un sueño. ¿Ella? ¿Maka Albarn?, ¿Aquella mujer tan testaruda y orgullosa…? ¡¿Llorando frente a él como una niñita? No se la creía… debía haber alucinado por el exceso de alcohol de hacía algunas horas atrás… sí, eso debía ser.

Se vio a sí mismo en el espejo del baño. Se veía algo demacrado, sus ojeras lo delataban. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Eso no estaba bien, él era el Sottocapo de los Evans, y no podía permitirse a sí mismo lucir ese aspecto. No era para nada _cool_. Desvió nuevamente la mirada hacia su subordinada, quien al parecer, tampoco había dormido esa noche.

Suficiente, ya estaba harto de llantos y lágrimas. La había buscado precisamente porque sabía que ella lo sacaría de su "pseudo-depresión" con alguna estúpida pelea… Era ella quien debía de estar con un buen estado mental para animarlo… ¡¿Y se encontraba con esto?... Su ceño se frunció antes de agacharse y tomarla con una ligera brusquedad por uno de sus brazos, obligándola a mirarlo y detener un poco su lamento.

—¿Vas a decirme qué es lo que te sucede, Albarn?

Pareció reaccionar ante la mención de su apellido.

—Escucha, no sé lo que haya sucedido, ni por qué estabas con medio brazo hundido en el inodoro…— Aquello último lo mencionó con un ligero desagrado, mirando con cierto asco la taza del retrete. —Pero vas a calmarte, dejar de llorar, y explicármelo todo en este mismo instante. Es una orden— Exigió ya con su habitual arrogancia, intentando normalizarla a ella también.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. Dejaron fluir libremente el silencio por todo el lugar, sin despegar la mirada del otro, hasta que finalmente, la rubia decidió suspirar con molestia, para disfrazar la frustración y secarse las lágrimas cuando miró hacia el suelo.

—Se me fue un anillo por el inodoro, y llevo muchas horas tratando de sacarlo…— Miró nuevamente al retrete. —Pero parece que después de todo, voy a terminar perdiéndolo.

El Sottocapo dirigió su rojiza mirada hacia la misma dirección. ¿Todo ese drama por un anillo?... Bueno, él mejor ni se quejaba, que corrió al fuego vivo y se metió en medio de un incendio por un collar. Suspiró.

—Muévete— Ordenó un tanto desganado, arremangándose la camisa color vino que llevaba ese día.

Ella lo miró intrigada. ¿A caso ese maldito orgulloso malnacido iba a…?

Maka no se molestó en disimular su sorpresa al ver como en efecto, el mafioso introducía él mismo su mano para buscar la dichosa joya. La había dejado con la boca abierta.

—Más te vale no haber hecho nada antes— Advirtió con asco mientras buscaba allí dentro.

La rubia se limitó a negar con la cabeza, a pesar de saber que él no la veía debido a que le daba la espalda.

Lo oyó susurrar toda una amplia gama de maldiciones en diversos idiomas en su intento por alcanzar su anillo, y en ningún momento pudo lograr la conexión "ojos-cerebro" para captar las imágenes que veía. ¿Desde cuándo los líderes de la mafia se dedicaban a ayudar a damiselas demacradas hundidas en un estado depresivo lamentable?... Era algo jamás visto, sin duda. En especial si se trataba de ese hombre precisamente.

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo divagando en sus incrédulos pensamientos mientras que mantenía aquella misma expresión anonadada, pero de un momento a otro, lo oyó susurrar un victorioso "¡Lo tengo!", para comenzar a incorporarse y sacar el brazo de allí unos pocos segundos más tarde.

Tal cual como un imán, su vista quedó fija en el anillo que él alzaba en alto. El oro brilló resplandeciente ante la luz del sol, brindándole de inmediato una infinita tranquilidad y alivio.

Se puso de pie para recibir la joya, y tan pronto lo tuvo nuevamente, lo envolvió en ambas manos para acercarlo a su pecho. Su rostro se veía completamente aliviado ahora, como si hubiera recuperado a un hijo en peligro o algo similar.

Soul no comprendía por qué tanto drama, aunque cuando la muchacha relajó su postura y abrió las palmas de sus manos, dejando al descubierto la sortija, contempló con cierto asombro los detalles que había pasado por alto cuando logró sacarla del retrete.

Dejó escapar un silbido que pareció traer a Maka a la realidad nuevamente.

—Vaya… con razón querías recuperarlo, ese no es cualquier anillo…— Murmuró notoriamente interesado, acercándose más para poder verlo mejor.

La rubia le envió una mirada confundida.

—Eso es oro puro, y el zafiro, a juzgar por ese color tan profundo, es uno de muy buena calidad, y de los más costosos. No cualquiera puede pagar eso.

—¿Cómo lo…?-

—La familia de Harvard tiene una gran joyería— Se apresuró a contestar. Centró nuevamente su vista en el anillo. —No sé cómo demonios lo habrás hecho con esa "delantera" tan lamentable que tienes— Ella lo fulminó de inmediato con la mirada. —Pero debiste de haber tenido al tipo que te regaló eso babeando, literalmente por ti… Incluso para un mafioso de alto rango como yo, esa pequeña joya no es cualquier cosa.

El brillo que había en sus ojos jade se borró completamente, y su mirada se ensombreció tan rápido como si hubieran apagado un interruptor.

—Sí… seguramente…— Murmuró de forma seca y sombría, retirándose a su cuarto para recoger la cajita de terciopelo que había quedado tirada en el piso.

El Sottocapo observaba con cuidado sus acciones, teniendo la extraña sensación de haber hablado demás. Se recostó sobre el marco de la puerta, y vio como ella se dedicaba a guardar su pequeño tesoro recién recuperado en dicha cajita. Sus acciones eran un tanto lentas, y en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa amarga, junto con unos ojos melancólicos, expresando una tristeza y dolor casi tangibles.

Soul quiso salir de allí al ver su expresión. ¿Qué a caso todo ese día era deprimente? Quería distraerse, no hundirse más.

Por una parte quería preguntarle, por mera curiosidad, y de alguna forma, -aunque jamás lo admitiría- para ayudarla a desahogarse un poco… tal vez de aquella forma regresaría a tener su inusual humor habitual y le serviría a él para distraerse. Pero por otra, debía respetar su espacio personal. Sabía que era malo meterse en donde no lo llamaban, y normalmente no lo hacía… pero la diferencia tal vez era que las veces anteriores, nadie había llegado a importarle ni una pizca como para fijarse en pequeñeces como dolores ajenos.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a una conclusión con su pequeño debate interno, el silencio fue roto por la voz de Maka.

—Pensé que si me deshacía del anillo podría finalmente dejarlo en el olvido… pero veo que aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte…

No hubo más que silencio luego de aquellas palabras.

No estaba seguro de si se lo había dicho a ella misma o si lo dejó salir en su presencia como un modo de desahogo, pero lo cierto es que el ambiente se volvió sumamente tenso y pesado.

Él no dijo nada más, y ella tampoco. Aguardaron durante un largo rato en la habitación oscurecida por las cortinas que impedían el paso de la luz solar, sin que sus miradas volvieran a cruzarse.

Claro que en aquellos momentos, ninguno estaba siquiera enterado de lo que sucedía en cierto café de la ciudad esa mañana…

Lo descubrirían demasiado tarde.

_No importa qué tan bien armada esté una mentira, los hechos reales siempre son los que predominan._

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Bien, uff... toda una odisea subir algo con estos cambios horrendos que le han hecho al FanFiction, y estoy más perdida que el chiquito de la Llorona. En fin, ¿qué les ha parecido este acercamiento? Si se preguntan acerca de la relación entre Maka y Justin... más adelante sabrán los detalles, de momento ya se guían un poco con esto.**

**¿Qué será lo que está pasando en "cierto café" en estos momentos? ¿Cómo afectará aquello a Soul? Esto y más lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Nos leemos! Y trataré de asomarme más seguido por el Face.**

**Reviews y se ganan galletitas caseras~**


End file.
